I'll Win Your Heart
by CrimsonHazelEyes
Summary: What happens when an innocent and cheerful Mikan cross paths with a cold-hearted and playboy Natsume? Mikan is hiding something from everyone and her friends are the only ones who knows about it? Read & Review ... NatsumeMikan4ver
1. The start

This is my second fanfic… Hope you enjoy reading it…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Fate is just too unpredictable. Fate plays tricks on you when you least expected it. Accept, that's the only thing you can do. What will happen, happens._

* * *

Ring…ring… ring…ri-

SLAM!

"Urgh!" a brunette groaned under her covers. She looked up to see that its 7:30 am and its Saturday, that means she has no school to attend today. When she's about to sleep again, she heard a knock.

"Mis Yukihara, good morning! I'm sorry to bother your sleep but Mrs. Yuka wants you downstairs.

"_WHAT? What does mom need from me anyway? It's freakin' early! Aargh!"_ the brunette girl thought. "Ok I'm going. I'll just fix myself," she said to her maid.

"Ok, Mikan-sama," the maid said behind the door and began to walk away.

Yes, that's right! This brunette-haired girl is Mikan Yukihara, although she sometimes using Sakura as her last name. She's currently 16 years old and living in America now after she left Japan. She has light brown hair that reached her waist. She has big, bright, and beautiful hazel orbs that no one could refuse to stare at. She has curves at the right places that any guy would drool over and even models could really die for. She's cheerful, friendly, kind-hearted girl but sometimes clumsy and dense. She's smart and always the top 1 in class. Everyone loves her because of her personality. Although, she's dense sometimes, she knows that someone has already captured her heart.

She sometimes used Sakura as her last name because she doesn't want too much attention or stampede. The reason is because she's a Yukihara, not just any Yukihara, but the daughter and the heirness of the Yukihara Groups and Enterprises, the number one leading company in the world.

She lazily got up and rubbed her eyes to remove her sleepiness. She walked to her bathroom and took a warm bath.

It's a beautiful sunny morning. Soft warm breeze makes the leaves on the trees to sway. The rays of the sunlight are piercing through the gaps on the curtain that made a certain raven-haired boy to groan. He instinctively put his arm over his head to block the light.

"Urgh!" he decided to cover his head with his comforter but his phone rings. He picks it up and answered the phone, not bothering to look at the caller's id.

"_Oi, Natsume! How long are going to sleep?"_

"Why?" the raven boy asked in a sleepy tone.

"_Why not hang out? I already called the others."_

"What time?"

"_Mmmm… its 7:30 so maybe 10:00 at Blue Ribbon's Café, the one that Kitsu's girlfriend owns."_

"Oh, 'kay." He replied.

"_We'll be waiting." _The person on the other line informed him.

"Hn. Bye Ruka." Then, he hanged up and stood up. He walked towards his bathroom to take a shower.

This raven-haired teen is Natsume Hyuuga, number one hottie of Japan. He has raven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs that everyone wants to stare at and found it unique to have such beautiful eyes. He's currently 16 years old. He also has a hot body that every agency wants him to be their model. His personality also adds up to the list that makes him a playboy in everyone's eyes. He's cold but always getting himself a girlfriend every week. But inside he has a reason for doing that but he will never admit it to anyone, not even to his besfriend because of his pride. He's smart and he's the top 1 in his class though he always skipped classes. He's always isolating himself from everyone but his close friends.

Even if he is a cold-hearted jerk outside, he's kind, nice, and thoughtful in the inside. Only his friends and his family saw this side of him. He's also the heir of the Hyuuga Corp. the third leading company in the world. That makes almost whole of the female population swoon over him. That's also the reason why he has his cold façade on. He thinks that everyone wants to befriend him because if his looks and money. He also believes that he doesn't need love because it's too troublesome. That's why he just played with their feelings but even if he's a playboy, he doesn't even kiss a girl on the lips because he doesn't want to stain his kissable lips.

Mikan descended from stairs, wearing an orange tank top and white shorts. She walked towards the living room and spotted her mother sipping her tea. She walked towards her and kissed her cheeks.

"Morning mom!" Mikan greet her enthusiastically.

"Morning honey! How's your sleep?" her mom, Yuka, asked, placing her cup of tea on the center table.

"Well, it's nice but I'm wondering why did you call me for," she mentioned with a confuse face.

"Oh! Sorry for waking you up, honey. It's just important," Yuka said. She's wondering how is she going to react after this.

"'kay, what is it?" she asked in a confused tone

"Ummm… you see, honey… I decided to move you in Japan and I want you to attend the Gakuen Alice, the most prestigious school there," Yuka told her while looking down. After a few minutes of silence, getting no response from her daughter, she decided to look up just to see her stoned, eyes widen, and jay dropped on the floor. Yuka is trying to bit the urge to laugh her ass off because of her daughter's reaction. But much to her dismay, a few snickers escaped from her lips that snapped Mikan at her trance.

"WHATTTTT?" she yelled after processing what just her mother said.

"I know that you already got used to your school and stuff but your father wants to send you at Gakuen Alice," her mother explained.

"I'm ok with my school thing but… what about Hotaru? Misaki-chan? Wha-what a-about-," she tried to find an excuse but she's cut off by her mother who's laughing in front of her.

"Don't worry! I know you wouldn't agree to this if Hotaru or Misaki is not with you," Yuka managed to say after laughing.

"So…?" a clueless Mikan asked.

"Hotaru is going with you and Misaki too." Her mom answered cheerfully.

"Reallyyyy?" Mikan's eyes seem to sparkle at what she just heard. _"So I'm not going alone. And I can also spend my time with Hotaru and Misaki." _She thought excitedly.

"Yes and you're leaving tomorrow, young lady" Yuka informed her.

Mikan happily responded with 'yes mom' ad skipped to her room, ready to pack her things. Is this a whole beginning of her life? What awaits her has already destined?

* * *

,. The first chapter is done…

,. I'm going to update as soon as I can…

Thanks for reading and please review…:)


	2. Their return

This is the new chapter… Hope you like it…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Slow down and enjoy life. It's not only the scenery you miss by going too fast. You also miss the sense of where you are going and why._

* * *

It's a beautiful morning in Yukihara mansion. And for the first time, Mikan woke up early.

"I'm going back to Japan," Mikan squealed while she walked towards her bathroom and get dress.

"Morning, mom," she greet while descending the stairs.

"Morning, honey. Are you ready? Your flight is 9:00 in the morning," her mother mentioned.

"Yup, I know that already. I'm so excited! I'm going to spend my time with my friends, especially Hotaru. And I'm going to see Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, and Permy," she's jumping out in joy. "I didn't see them for 2 years."

"Madam, the car is ready," a man in a black suit informed Yuka.

"Ok, we'll be right there," Yuka replied.

"Oh! My! Gosh! I can't wait!" Mikan yelled joyfully. While quickly went outside while her mom is following her. When she got to the car/ limousine, the guy in the black suit opened the door for her and her mother.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the airport. Mikan looked for the people she's expecting to see there. After looking right and left, she spotted a raven-haired girl and a pink-haired girl, who is waving and yelling.

"Mikan-chan!," the pink-haired girl yelled.

Mikan run to them and hug them.

"Misaki-chan! Hotaru! We are going back to Japan," Mikan said excitedly while releasing her hug from them.

"Yeah! I can't wait!" the pink-haired girl squealed but the raven-haired girl just nodded.

This pink-haired girl is Misaki Harada. She is also 16 years old. She has a straight pink hair that reached her shoulders with matching pink eyes. She's hot too like Mikan. She's cheerful but no one wants to be in her bad side if you really love your life. She's the heirness of the Harada Groups. She's Mikan's bestfriend since they're in kindergarten.

"Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire will be there too," the raven-haired girl stated while they're walking and finding seats to rest for a while.

"I can't wait to see them. It's been 2 years since we last saw them," Misaki said with a bit of sad tone.

"Yeah… me too! I miss them," Mikan said.

This raven-haired girl is Hotaru Imai. A money-lover and a queen in blackmailing. She also loves to invent many strange things. She's cold to everyone but deep inside, she's kind, caring and thoughtful. Only her friends and her family saw this soft side of her. She's the best of the bestfriends of Mikan because they already knew each other since they're on diapers. She has straight raven hair that reached her shoulders and she also has amethyst eyes. She's 16 years old. She's the heirness of the Imai Enterprises, the second leading company in the world.

One of their bodyguards approached them and told them that they have to aboard the plane. They soon left and ride the plane to Japan.

* * *

**Blue Ribbon Café…**

A teen with raven hair and ruby eyes opened the café's door and looking for his friends. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the teen with hearts in their eyes. Soon enough, he spotted a blonde waving to him. He walked towards the table that composed of 3 of his friends. One is the blonde who was waving to him earlier.

"Natsume, I didn't think that you really plan to come," the blonde said.

"Ruka, where's shadow freak and Koko?" Natsume asked in emotionless tone.

This blonde is Ruka Nogi. He's the best of the bestfriends of Natsume. He has sapphire blue eyes. He's also 16 years old. He's second to Natsume for being the hottie of Japan. He's the prince-like of the rest of their friends, but he's a bit of a playboy too. He has girlfriend every 2 weeks but he didn't even kiss them on the lips like Natsume. They just found it fun and it will also increase their popularity. He's an animal-lover. He's the heir of the Nogi Groups which comes fourth in the list of the leading companies.

"They said that they have something to do," Ruka answered.

Natsume sat down and looked at his other friends. One has dirty blonde hair and the other has light brown hair with a rectangular blue eye glasses.

"Hey! What's up?" the dirty blonde one asked.

"Nothing much except I have to help my sister to look for her phone in her room," Natsume muttered.

This dirty blonde boy is Kitsuneme Yome. He's the twin of Koko. He has fox-like eyes so you couldn't see his eyes but when you look closer, you could see brown orbs of his. He is friendly but not a playboy. He already has a girlfriend. He's one of the hotties that every woman would swoon over. He loves playing pranks to others just like his twin brother. He's the son of the Yome Corp.'s owner.

A few snickers heard from Kitsuneme. Natsume just growled. Soon enough, the light brown-haired boy and Ruka chuckled.

"Didn't think Aoi would asked you to do something 'brotherly'," the light brown-haired boy said, emphasizing the 'brotherly'.

This light brown-haired boy is Yuu Tobita. Although, he's using eye glasses, he's not like any nerds and in fact, he's one of the hottest guys. He has light brown eyes. He's kind, smart, and friendly. He's not a playboy like Kitsuneme because he's also has a girlfriend. He's the son of the Tobita Groups' owner.

Natsume scowled. A waitress soon came out and asked for their orders. She's flirting with Natsume and the others but he didn't even look to her.

"I want a Raspberry Ice Cream Floats," Ruka said.

"Me too," Kitsuneme ordered.

"I want Coffee Crème and Chocolate Trifles," Yuu said.

"Strawberry Milk Shake," Natsume said without looking at her.

"Is that all you want sir?" the girl asked in a flirting voice.

Natsume looked up and almost gagged when he saw how thick her make ups. She has red hair in curls. He wants her to go away so her so he did what he usually does.

"A kiss from you," Natsume said, smirking, although inside, he's preparing to throw up.

The girl giggled and obeyed. She kissed his left cheek for 10 seconds leaving a kiss mark.

"That's W-O-W!" Ruka said, amused.

"That's Natsume for you," Kitsuneme mumbled, smirking.

When the girl is out of their site, Natsume quickly grabbed a napkin and roughly rubbed it on his left cheek to remove the kiss mark.

"That girl sure puts a lot of make up! She's almost looked like a clown!" Yuu snickers.

"And I can't believe Ntasume let her kiss his oh-so-God-like face!" Ruka laughed.

"Yeah!" Kitsuneme soon joined their laughter.

While they're laughing their heads off, Natsume muttered curses and about "flirt", "bastards" and "clown". After a few minutes, a bubble gum pink-haired girl appeared and walked towards their table with their orders.

"Oh! So maybe she's jealous," Natsume muttered, emphasizing the 'jealous'. He's smirking. Now, it's his time to chuckle at his bestfriend's, Kitsuneme, flushed face.

"Hi! Guys," the pink-haired girl waved at them.

"Yo! Anna," Kitsuneme soon stood up after Anna placed their order. He walked up to her and hugged her and planted a peck on her lips.

"Guys, get a room," Yuu said, slightly amused.

"Natsume and Ruka just snickered. Kitsuneme and Anna sat down besides each other. The others drink their orders while laughing and chatting.

* * *

**Ogasawara mansion…**

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't re-_

Anna picked her phone and answered it.

"Hello, Anna Umenomiya speaking."

"_Oh! Hi! Anna."_

"Kitsuneme! So what's up? Why did you suddenly call?"

"_I was wondering if you want to hang out with me tomorrow?"_

"Ummm… Sorry Kitsu. I have to pick up my friends tomorrow morning," Anna said in apologetic tone.

"_Oh! Really! Are they're the ones from America, the one that you mentioned before?"_ Kitsuneme asked on the other line.

"Yeah! Actually, they're my best friends."

"_Oh! Ok… I'll see you later."_

"Ok. Love you."

"_Love you, too."_ Kitsuneme replied and they both hanged up.

After a few minutes…

Bang!

A navy blue-haired girl barged in.

"Oh! My! Gosh! Mikan-chan is coming back to Japan!" the blue-haired girl squealed.

Anna Umenomiya. A girl with bubble gum pink wavy hair and has blue-green eyes. She's 16 years old and girlfriend of Kitsuneme. She's nice, friendly, and she loves to cook. She loves her mother's last name so she decided to use it though her last name is Ogasawara. She's one of the bestfriends of Mikan. She also has a sister.

Her sister is this navy blue-haired girl named Nonoko Ogasawara. Her hair is straight and reached her waist. She also has dark blue eyes. Like her sister, she's also 16 years old. They're twins, not physically but mentally. She's also nice, friendly, and she loves everything about chemistry. She's also one of the bestfriends of Mikan.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see her, Misaki-chan, and Hotaru-chan!" Anna is jumping down and up on her bed and Nonoko joined in.

* * *

**Yome's mansion…**

"She said she can't come with me tomorrow," Kitsuneme said in a bit of sad tone.

"Don't worry, there's always next time," a midnight blue-haired teen assured him.

"Why she can't come?"Ruka asked, curious.

"She said she has to pick up her friends tomorrow," Kitsuneme answered.

"Girls?" the blue-haired boy asked, grinning like an idiot while opening a soda.

"Yeah…," he replied. The blue-haired teen, Ruka, and Natsume's ears perked up.

"Oh! My! Here we go again," a dirty blonde boy mumbled.

This midnight blue-haired teen is Tsubasa Andou. He's third on the list of being hottie in Japan. He's a playboy too like Natsume and Ruka. He's also friendly and he loves to annoy Natsume. He has star shaped tattoo under his left eye and he also has azure blue eyes. He's the heir of the Andou Corp.

The dirty blonde boy is the twin of Kitsuneme namely Kokoro Yome. He's also one of the hottest guys in Japan. He also loves to pull pranks on other and he always has a goofy grin on his face. He has light brown eyes but darker than Yuu's. He's not a playboy because he doesn't want to hurt any feelings of others, though he doesn't believe in being in love. He's friendly too and he's the other son of the Yome Corp.'s owner.

"How many are they?" Tsubasa asked, eyes sparkling. Natsume tried to act like he doesn't care. Actually they're interested because they know that Anna is different from any other girls they met and maybe her friends are different too. But they're a bit unsure because who wouldn't resist their looks anyway?

"I think… 3", Kitsuneme said. Not really sure himself.

"Really?" Ruka asked.

"Maybe they will just fall on our charms," Natsume told them cockily. Kitsuneme and Yuu just raised their eyebrows.

"_If Anna/Nonoko is different, I wonder if they are too. Hopefully,"_ Kitsuneme and Yuu thought.

* * *

**The day after…**

Anna and Nonoko went to airport with extra 20 minutes, just in case. When they heard that the plane from America just arrived, they frantically looked for their bestfriends. After looking back and front, right and left, they spotted a pink-haired girl, a brunette, and a raven-haired girl walking with their luggage in tow.

"Mikan-chan! Misaki-chan! Hotaru-chan!" Anna yelled while Nonoko is waving to them.

When the three spotted the twins, they quickly run to them while their bodyguards carried their luggage.

"Anna-chan! Nonoko-chan!" the brunette yelled happily and hugged the two. After a few moments, they break the hug and Misaki hug them, even Hotaru. Then, the brunette noticed something.

"Where's Permy?" Mikan asked.

"Eek! We don't know. We… kinda forgot her…," the two said in unison while scratching their head nervously.

"There she is!" Misaki pointed to a dark green haired girl who's to running towards them. When she reached them, she quickly tackled Mikan to a bear hug.

"I miss you so much Mikan-chan," the dark green haired girl exclaimed.

"Me too… c-can't b-breath," Mikan managed to say. Then, she realized that she's suffocating her.

"Oh! Sorry Mikan-chan," she quickly apologized to her while smiling sheepishly. The rest just sweat dropped except Mikan, who's trying to catch her breath. "Oh! Misaki-chan and Hotaru-chan," she tried to hug them but stopped half way when Hotaru pulled out a strange invention of hers a.k.a. Baka Gun.

"Anyway, why are you late?" Anna asked her.

This dark green haired girl is Sumire Shouda. She has tiny curls at the end of her shoulder length hair that earns her the nickname Permy from Mikan. She has matching dark green eyes and she also has a nice body. She's one of Mikan's best friends. She's shopaholic and she's protective when it comes to her friends. She was always misjudged because of her not-so-kind attitude towards everyone except her friends. Those who are close to her, are the only ones who knew the good Sumire, a kind-hearted and caring side of her. She's the daughter of the Shouda Groups' owner.

"I woke up late and I also have to look for my purse and my sandals," Sumire answered and smiled apologetically.

"_Typical Sumire/Permy,"_ everyone thought.

"The** Hot6** are complete so why not hang out together?"Mikan asked. When she mentioned the 'Hot6', everyone looked at her. It's the name of their group since they're elementary and they still use it until now, but just to themselves. They rarely mentioned their group's name so they will not attract so much attention. They have it because they're always together and because of their looks and social status.

"Wahh! How I miss it!" Sumire clasped her hands.

"Yeah! We can go to the mall and to our Blue Ribbon Café," Anna suggested excitedly.

"Ok!" Misaki and Mikan held their fists to the air.

"We are going now?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah." Hotaru said nonchalantly but deep inside, she's squealing because the **Hot6** are complete again, which she never does and never will.

"But aren't you going to rest?" Sumire asked.

"Nope. We already took a lot of sleep and rest during the ride on the plane because we really expect to hang out with you," Mikan explained cheerfully.

"The idiot is right," Hotaru said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Misaki asked happily.

"Here we go, the **Hot6** are here," they yelled which caught the attention around them so they dashed out from the airport to avoid stampede and they ride Anna and Sumire's cars.

* * *

So what do you think guys?

Anna's ringing tone is "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus…

Is it good? I'll update the next chapter soon…

,. Thanks for reading and please review…:)


	3. Their meeting

This is my new chapter… Hope you enjoy it…

Thanks for your reviews … It's much appreciated… :)

Please continue to support my story…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_We were given two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, and two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other one was given to someone else for us to find._

* * *

**Imai mansion in Japan…**

"So… do you have any boyfriends?" Anna asked. She's eager to know something new from them.

"Nope," Misaki answered, popping the p of the word. Anna and Nonoko turned to Hotaru but knowing her, every guy will be blasted once they step any closer to her. So they turned to Mikan.

"Nah! I never did," Mikan said.

"Oh! I know why," Sumire said, smirking. The girls turned to look at her.

"Is it something to do with your… childhood friend?" Misaki asked, smiling evilly. She knew Mikan since they're kindergarten. Hotaru and the others looked at Mikan, who's slightly blushing.

"N-no! O-of co-course no-not!" she replied. Too bad she stuttered. Hotaru shook her head.

"It's been 8 years Mikan," Hotaru started. "And you're still waiting for the chance to come that you might see him again?" Misaki finished.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about," Mikan looked away from them.

"What about the three of you?" Hotaru asked, changing the subject about Mikan.

"Eeh?" the three squeaked in unison.

"Oh! I see… you three already-" Misaki said but cut off.

"No! I don't have one! It's just the two of them!" Sumire defended, pointing at the two blushing girls.

"Umm…," the two of them started. Mikan, Misaki, and Hotaru are intently listening to them.

"My boyfriend is Yuu Tobita," Nonoko managed to say, without stuttering. Misaki and Mikan are wide-eyed.

"Kitsuneme Yome," Anna said shyly.

"WHAT?" the two screamed. Sumire blocked her ears while Hotaru shot them with Baka Gun. The twins are blushing crazy.

"So… they're the two of the hotties of Japan and… they're also rich," Hotaru said, money sign are flashing dangerously in her eyes. The other sweat dropped and cowered in fear. They're now thinking the same thing, _"Hotaru is up to no good."_

"Tomorrow… you're all going to attend the Gakuen Alice too, right?" Sumire asked. She's the first one to snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," Misaki and Mikan said in chorus.

"Oh! My! Gosh! Really?" Nonoko asked, eyes sparkling.

"Yes… that's the reason why I came back here. My dad wants me to study at Gakuen Alice," Mikan sighed.

"Eh? Why would Uncle wants to send you there?" Anna asked.

"I. Have. No. Idea." She replied, closing her eyes.

"I think it's time to sleep," Sumire and Misaki nodded. They went to shopping and a lot of stuff they did during the whole day and they're all tired. Hotaru gestured them upstairs and point them their rooms.

* * *

_**Baka…Wake Up...Baka-**_

**SMACK!**

"HOTARU!" Mikan, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire screamed. Their alarm clocks are in full blasted and their ears almost bleed. They immediately went out of their rooms and noticed that Hotaru is already dressed in her uniform, a red checkered skirt, white long sleeve button up blouse and a red checkered neck tie. They stood there, frozen and wide-eyed. They look to each other for a minute and then…

"AHHHH! IM FREAKIN' LATE!" they exclaimed and immediately went to their room to take a bath and get dress for their school.

"Idiots," Hotaru mumbled while rolling her eyes.

After 20 minutes, they all gathered in the living room. They are wearing their uniforms in a cool way. 2 buttons are unbuttoned on their blouses, have a belt on their waists, and their neck ties are loosen.

"Let's go everyone," Mikan said happily. The others smiled and followed her in the white limo.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the Gakuen Alice. Mikan and Misaki are amazed at how big it is. It was humongous. The gates in the front are big, tall and golden. There are few students who are currently staring at the newcomers. The others must have left for their classes because it's already 8:10 am and the classes started at 8:00 am.

"Uh-oh! We're late," Nonoko and Anna yelled.

"It's ok… You're with us so you have an excuse," Mikan said.

They all went out from the limo and they spotted a blonde wearing a pink blouse and skinny jeans who is walking towards them.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei," Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire greet him.

"Oh! Good morning Ogasawara-san, Umenomiya-san, and Shouda-san. I see that you are late," the blonde said.

"Sorry, sensei," Anna apologized while bowing her head slightly.

"It's ok." Then, he turned to the other three. "You're the new students, right? So I'll introduce myself to you. I am Narumi-sensei and I'm gonna be your homeroom and English teacher," Narumi said while smiling happily to them.

"Oh! Hi! I'm Mikan," she replied while smiling at him.

"Hotaru imai," Hotaru stated.

"I'm Misaki Harada," Misaki said.

"Ok. I'm going to accompany you to get your schedules at the main office," he gestured them to follow him. Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire went to their classes after saying goodbye to them. Once they got their schedules, Mikan is jumping out of joy because she has all her friends in her first period. They walked in front of the door of their class.

"After I give you the cue, please come in," Narumi ordered.

"Yes," Misaki and Mikan replied while Hotaru just gave him a nod.

Narumi skipped to his class while twirling. "Good morning my beautiful class," he exclaimed.

"_What the hell? Is he some kind of gay?"_ the three thought.

When Narumi came in to the class, the students just looked at him for a second and went back to their business. He frowned and faked a cough.

"Class!" he yelled. Everyone looked up, because it's really rare to see him mad or heard him yell. Narumi smiled in satisfaction for getting his class undivided attention.

"We're going to have three new students," he continued excitedly.

Then, everyone erupt to noises, asking questions.

"Are they girls? Or boys?"

"Beautiful ladies," Narumi replied.

"_Another fan girls, tch!"_ a crimson-eyed boy thought who is currently reading a manga on the back with a girl on his side, clinging onto him.

"I hope they're hot!"

"Yeah!

The boys are asking questions continuously while the girls are disappointed because they are not some hot guys.

"Oh! Hell! How long that freaky teacher is planning to keep us waiting?" Hotaru asked, annoyed. Her eye is twitching.

"Ok! Settle down class. Beautiful ladies please come in," the teacher called out.

Three gorgeous ladies stepped in and boys started to drool over them. Even some girls start to admire their beauty and the others are envy. One has an auburn hair with beautiful hazel orbs. The other one has raven hair with gorgeous amethyst eyes. And the last one has pink hair with matching pink eyes. They started to eye the girls in front of the class from head to toe.

"_So… Hot! I think my next target is locked,"_ the three handsome guys at the back thought, smirking.

"Please introduce your selves," Narumi mentioned.

"We know," the raven-haired said emotionlessly, shooting a glare towards Narumi. "Hotaru Imai. Age 16. Loves money and blackmailing. Don't mess with me," she threatened with a dangerous aura around her. The class backed off. Her friends' just sweat dropped.

The pink haired girl stepped up, "Hi! I'm Misaki Harada. I'm age 16. Hope we get along."

Then, lastly, the brunette haired girl stepped closer, "Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura." Hotaru, Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire cringed,_ "What the? Oh! Bloody hell! She's using that bloody surname again!"_ they thought while narrowing their eyes on Mikan. Mikan continued, "I'm 16 years old. Hope we become friends," she said cheerfully despite sensing the stares/glares that her friends are giving her.

"Ok, class. You know my rules. It's free period," the teacher went out and the class cheered. The others are still staring at the three when Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire came up to them.

"What in the world are you thinking?"Sumire yelled but not loud enough to stop some guys in staring at them dreamily.

"Err… w-what do you mean?" Mikan asked, acting innocent.

"Why, in love of God, are you using….that…. last name?" Anna and Nonoko said, irritated.

"Guys, you know that I don't want any attractions, right?" Mikan whispered to them so no one can hear them.

"But still!" Misaki said.

"No buts! Live with it! And Hotaru…" Mikan looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "please help me!" she begged.

"I will… if you pay me," the blackmailer said.

"Ok! You've got to help me to pretend that I'm the daughter of your company's client who is rich but not filthy rich like I really am," Mikan informed her.

The others looked at her like she's crazy or something along with that line. But they kind of understand her anyways.

"Ok," the inventor said nonchalantly.

"Thank you Hotaru!" Mikan tried to hug her but stopped when she pulled her Baka Gun.

"Ne-never mind," she said while scratching her head nervously.

The crimson-eyed boy in the back pried the hands of the girl who keep clinging on him. He stood up and said to the girl "We're over". A blonde and a midnight blue haired boy also stood up and walked along the red-eyed boy. The three handsome boys also stood up from their front seats and walked towards the girls.

"Do you know them?" Mikan asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah!" Anna and Nonoko giggled while Sumire just shrugged.

The blue haired boy wolf whistled.

"Hey! Girls."

"Err… Hi?" Mikan said.

"Oh! It's rude for me not to introduce myself ne? I'm Tsubasa Andou," the blue haired boy said.

Now, the brunette has an idea who's these guys are. _"They are the sons of the famous leading business tycoons. Better keep my mouth shut,"_ Mikan thought.

Tsubasa kissed the hand of Misaki, who's slightly blushing.

"Hey! Don't hit on my best friends!" Sumire said. Her brows furrowed.

"Eh?"

"Actually, they're the ones that we mentioned before," Anna and Nonoko said in chorus.

"Oh!" Tsubasa exclaimed, still holding Misaki's hand. Misaki, who noticed this, twitch and slapped his hand.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry but you keep holding my hand. I might get infected of your playboy germs," Misaki said, quite annoyed. The other guys chuckled and Tsubasa just glared at them. But they also looked a bit shocked especially Tsubasa. Yuu and Kistuneme just snickered at them.

"Guys!" Anna yelled. She pulled Kitsuneme by her side. "This is my boyfriend, Kitsuneme."

"Oh! Hi! I'm Kitsuneme Yome. Hope we get along."

"So… you're her boyfriend!" Misaki and Mikan said excitedly.

"This is Yuu, my boyfriend," Nonoko introduced a light brown haired boy.

"Oh! Hi!"

"Umm… I'm Yuu tobita. Nice to meet you, girls," Yuu said while bowing his head slightly.

The raven haired boy sneaked behind Mikan and snaked his hands around her waist. Mikan yelped. She slapped and pried his hands off and turned around only to see a handsome and super hot guy in front of her. She's a bit of dazed but snapped out of it when she remembered what he did.

"You pervert!" Mikan yelled. Natsume is quite annoyed, eye twitching. _The _Natsume Hyuuga just got his hand slapped and yelled at. Then, he smirked, _"Playing hard to get aren't we?"_

"Heh! We hate the likes of you!" Misaki said in a determined tone.

"Didn't I said don't mess with us?" Hotaru finally spoke up.

"Oh! Hi Gorgeous!" a blonde said to Hatoru. She is ready to pull her Baka Gun from her bag. "I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you, girls."

"O-kay?" Mikan said. "And who's this jerk?" pointing to the raven haired boy beside her. She already knew him but she have to act like she knows nothing.

"Interested aren't we?" Natsume said cockily. Mikan's hand twitched. "I'm Natsume Hyuuga. Wanna be my girlfriend?" Natsume whispered huskily in her ear which send shiver to her spine.

"Nah! I already have a boyfriend," Natsume and the rest, especially her best friends, looked shocked.

"You have?" Anna and Nonoko yelled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Misaki asked, wide-eyed.

"_Oh! Great! Someone save me,"_ Mikan thought. Thanks to her friends she can't get out of this playboy's grasp.

"Yeah! She already has one," Hotaru said calmly. The girls looked at her and then Mikan. _"Looks like, they got the idea! Thanks so much Hotaru!"_ Mikan thought. _"But I wonder how much I'm going to pay her."_

"Oh! So Hotaru is the only one who knows it? You're unfair Mikan-chan!" Sumire said, acting angry.

"Yeah!" the twins pouted.

But from the looks of it, some guys didn't look convinced like Natsume, Tsubasa, and Ruka. "_Mmmm… they can actually resist our looks? Oh well, I love challenges,"_ they thought.

"Then looks like I just have to 'steal' you away from your boyfriend," Natsume said, emphasizing the 'steal' part. He started to walk away and he gestured the other guys to follow him.

"Gotta go!" Kitsuneme said, not forgetting to give Anna a peck on her cheeks.

"I'll see you later. Nice to meet you ladies," Yuu said, also giving Nonoko a kiss on the cheeks.

The girls squealed at the sight before them. They guys waved at them except from Natsume and Koko.

"Nice to meet you Misaki," Tsubasa yelled.

"Yeah! You too, Hotaru Imai!" Ruka also yelled.

Before Natsume left the room, he winked seductively at Mikan who in return glared at him, hard.

"This is gonna be one hell of a school year!" Mikan and Misaki sighed.

"Yeah!" Sumire said, giggling. Anna and Nonoko just smiled sheepishly at them. Hotaru is quite annoyed because of the blonde. "I'll get you, Bunny Boy!" Hotaru thought, emitting an evil aura around her.

* * *

**On the other side…**

"_I'll make her mine,"_ the three handsome boys namely Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa thought.

* * *

That's the third chapter…

Thanks for reading and please review… :)


	4. Make them fall for us

This is the fourth chapter… Hope you guys like it…

Thanks for those reviews… It's much appreciated…

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Love can sometimes be magic but magic can sometimes just be an illusion._

* * *

"Oh! Shoot! That gay teacher didn't give us our seats!" Misaki mentioned.

"Oh! Great!" Hotaru said, shooting a glare to the door.

"Hey! I'll give you a tour around the school," Sumire offered.

"I'll go with you," Nonoko said.

"Me too," Anna said happily.

"Ok," Mikan said while thinking, _"What's up with this school?"_

* * *

**On the other side…**

"Those girls are smokin'," Tsubasa said, grinning.

"Yeah. That Hotaru Imai is emitting a different aura," Ruka said while looking up to the sky.

They are currently in a Sakura Garden, they're standing except from Natsume who's reading a manga while leaning on the trunk of their favorite hangout, the biggest Sakura tree in the garden which was found by Natsume. It's the most beautiful one too.

"Didn't we tell you? Those girls are surely different like Anna and Nonoko from the other girls that we met," Yuu said.

"They will soon fall for us," Natsume said, not looking up from his manga. Yuu and Kitsuneme just sighed while Tsubasa and Ruka nodded.

"What about you Koko? Are you really not going to have a girlfriend soon? Not even have someone you like?" Ruka asked, staring at Koko, who in return looked away.

"So… what if I have someone I like?" Koko said in a quiet voice but the guys heard it and shocked. Koko, who doesn't believe in being in love, has someone he likes? That's new. Ruka is just trying something ordinary to Koko, but he didn't expect that he already had one.

"So who's the lucky girl that you like?" Tsubasa asked in a teasing tone.

"Sumire… Sumire Shouda," Kooko replied.

The guys gape at him, even Natsume is a bit shocked. Why Koko does like someone like her anyways?

"Oh, well… good luck with that," Tsubasa said nervously.

"_They're complete opposites and always arguing. How in the world did he like her?"_ the guys thought. They knew Sumire as a cold and snobbish princess but they also grew closer these days because of Anna and Nonoko, and she does soften a bit to them.

"What about the Sakura girl Natsume?" Koko asked.

"I don't need to be problematic because of that girl. She's gonna give up soon and fell for me," Natsume told them cockily.

"Hey! Don't think that we didn't saw that earlier. _The_ Natsume Hyuuga just got his hands slapped and yelled at by a girl," Tsubasa said, smirking.

Natsume frowned and glared at Tsubasa who's raising his eye brows.

"Then, let's make a bet," Natsume offered, putting his manga aside and stood up. Everyone's ears perked up. _"This is gonna be fun,"_ they thought except from Yuu and Kitsuneme, who are shaking their heads in disapproval. _"Didn't imai-san just warn them not to mess with her or with any of them?"_

"So… what's this about?" Ruka asked.

"In one month, we should make them fall for us and ask them out," Natsume said.

"And…?"

"If you did it, you can order us whatever you want to do, within this gang."

"Awesome," Tsubasa complimented.

"And if you can't… you're out of this gang for a month and," Natsume paused and then he smirked, "You got to be the biggest school nerd of the month."

The guys are looked horrified about the 'nerd thing'. But Tsubasa and Ruka are confident enough.

"So who's with me?" Natsume asked.

"I'm in," Tsubasa said.

"Me too," Ruka said confidently.

Natsume raised his eyebrows to Koko.

"Nah! I have many things better to do," he answered.

The gang is ready to leave but Natsume stopped them.

"What is it?" Yuu asked.

"I forgot to tell you something."

"Ha?"

"They should not forget that we are playboys, we don't believe in love so…," Natsume paused.

"So…?" Ruka asked.

"After we date them for a week, we're going to dump them," Natsume continued, smirking.

"You know, you don't have to tell us about that," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah! Because that's exactly we're going to do with them. And they're the ones who will fall for us, not the other way around," Ruka informed.

"I'm just reminding you," Natsume said.

Yuu and Kitsuneme shook their heads in disapproval. Ruka noticed them.

"And you two, you're not gonna tell your girlfriends about this bet," Ruka said.

"We know. But what we are going to do if they find out about the bet?" Kitsuneme asked, worried.

"We're going to tell them that you don't know anything about it," Natsume said.

"Ok. Deal" Yuu and Kitsuneme agreed.

"Don't worry, they will not gonna dump you," Koko said, amused by the two's reaction about the bet of the three.

"_Hopefully,"_ the two of them thought.

Then, they went to some of their classes because they just skipped some of it.

* * *

**Cafeteria…**

The girls sat down at the table near the window. They we're chatting that they didn't noticed the guys that they encountered this morning are walking towards their table. All the girls in the cafeteria, except from Mikan and the others, screamed and admire the looks of Natsume and the other guys.

"The bet starts today," Natsume whispered. Tsubasa and Ruka nodded.

They stopped at the girls' table. All the girls in the cafeteria glared at their table. Mikan and Hotaru look up.

"Eh? What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Duh! Eating?" Natsume said in a matter-in-fact tone.

Koko sat across Sumire. Nonoko and Yuu sat beside each other and same to Kitsuneme and Anna, Misaki and Tsubasa, and Hotaru and Ruka. Natsume sat across Mikan. So the seats are like this: Sumire-Kitsuneme-Anna-Mikan-Hotaru-Ruka and on across: Koko-Misaki-Tsubasa-Natsume-Yuu-Nonoko.

They began eating and after they ate their lunch, they started chatting and laughing. Natsume is staring intently at Mikan. She noticed this and looked at Natsume.

"You know, it's not good to stare at people," Mikan said.

"What? Who said I was staring at you?" Natsume asked, amused.

"And who said you were staring at me? Definitely not me… I just said it's not good to stare at people," Mikan replied back.

"Tch! So? What if I'm staring at you?" Natsume asked

"Whatever," Mikan muttered. She looked away and tried to chat to hotaru but she didn't responded. Then, she saw popping veins at hotaru's head.

"_Uh-oh!"_ Mikan thought. She decided to listen to what is Ruka's blabbering about.

"Hey! Can I get your phone number?" Ruka asked.

_No response._

"You really like crabs, huh?" Ruka said, looking at her plate which is full of crabs.

_No response._

"Hey! Wanna hang out with us this weekend?" he asked.

_No response._

"C'mon! Can't you talk? I'm asking the 40th question now," he asked.

Then, four veins popped in Hotaru's head. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table, causing the spoons and forks to rattle. Everyone fell silent. Ruka and the rest in the table are a bit surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Will you shut up? Bunny Boy!" Hotaru said in a menacing voice. She's glaring daggers to Ruka, who twitch at the nickname she just gave to him but he's sweating a lot. He just provoked her too much instead of liking him.

"O-okay," Ruka said nervously.

Everyone wants to laugh at the nickname that Hotaru gave him if it's not just the demonic aura that she's giving.

"You, hey!" Natsume called out to Mikan who's looking at Hotaru nervously. Then, Natsume leaned in closer to the table and flicked Mikan's forehead.

"Ow! What's that for?" Mikan asked angrily.

"I was calling you but you wouldn't budge," Natsume replied in a bored tone.

"But you don't have to do that!" Mikan snapped. She stood up, glared hard to Natsume. If only looks can kill. Then, she count 1 to 10 on her head to calm down. Once she did, she sat down again.

"What about you? Wanna hang out with me this weekend?" he asked.

"Nah! I rather spend my weekends alone in my house than spending it with an egotistical, conceited, perverted moron like you," she replied.

He twitched, _"This girl is getting on my nerves,"_ he thought.

Then, Natsume heard a snicker beside him. He turned to see Tsubasa and Misaki snickering while looking at them.

"Nice one Mikan-chan," Tsubasa said, still snickering.

"Shut up Shadow Freak!" Natsume said in a threatening voice.

"Shadow Freak?" Misaki and Mikan asked, confused.

Tsubasa glared at Natsume who in return glared too. Soon, there's a storm and a fight between them inside their heads. The two burst out laughing. The two snapped out their heads towards the two.

"_What's up with the two?"_ Tsubasa and Natsume thought.

"Fox," Mikan said between her laughs.

"Ha? Fox?" the two are confused.

"Baldy," Misaki said.

"Oi. What fox? And… baldy?" Natsume asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" tsubasa said narrowing his eyes to the two girls who are giggling.

When they stopped laughing, Mikan pointed a finger to Natsume.

"Hey! Sly fox," Mikan called out. Everyone in their table turned to listen to them. There's a vein that popped out from Natsume's head. "I just notice that you have… short… short eye brows," Mikan continued.

Their friends looked at Natsume and start snickering. Ruka paled. _"Uh-oh! Mikan-chan, you are a dead meat. No one has ever pointed out what is Natsume's imperfection,"_ he thought.

Natsume started to emit a dangerous aura. Mikan looked up and froze. She began sweating because of fear so she excused herself.

"Uh, guys, I think I need to go to the bathroom," Mikan said.

She went out from the cafeteria. After a minute, Natsume stood up and exited the cafeteria too.

Their friends didn't move and fell silent.

"Oh! My! Gosh! Mikan-chan's dead," Nonoko and Anna said, panicking.

"If he touched a single strand of her hair, I'm going to blast his head off," Hotaru threatened.

Everyone in their table stared nervously to Hotaru who has a menacing aura around her.

"Should… we… err… follow them?" Sumire asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Natsume never hurt a girl and never will, except mentally," Ruka said, pointing out the girls that Natsume broke up with who got hurt 'mentally'.

* * *

**In a corner near the restroom…**

"Phew! I thought he's gonna kill me there," Mikan said, while walking away from the restroom. Then, someone grabbed her and pushed her on the wall. She saw a furious crimson orbs glaring at her, its Natsume.

"You little… Do you know what did you just do in this whole day?" Natsume asked, his voice is full of poison. He felt insulted by this girl's acts.

"W-wha… I j-just… I just no-noticed… so I… I po-pointed it ou-out," Mikan replied, scared.

Then she looked up only to see Natsume staring at her.

Crimson clashed with hazel.

"_Ne, Natsume-kun," a brunette little girl called out._

"_What is it, ugly?" a raven-haired boy asked._

_The two 7 year olds were sitting under the shade of a big Sakura tree. The cool breeze makes the Sakura petals to sway gracefully in the air. The brunette is leaning on the bark of the Sakura tree while looking up to the sky. While the raven-haired boy is staring at his companion, he's also leaning on the Sakura tree._

"_That cloud is like a heart," the girl pointed her finger above._

_The raven haired boy looked up and it was indeed a heart-shaped cloud. They were silent for a minute. Then, the brunette stared at the boy and smiled brightly. Feeling the gaze at him, he looked at her._

_Crimson clashed with hazel._

Natsume looked away after remembering something.

Then, he looked back at Mikan. He noticed her beautiful features. Soft and silky auburn locks, bright, gorgeous hazel pools, creamy, soft skin, a tint of pink is visible in her cheeks, and her lips… redder than her cheeks.

He unconsciously licked his lips. He leaned in closer and closer. Their lips almost brush but when Mikan snapped out of her daze, she kicked Natsume at the spot where men doesn't want to be kick. Natsume crouched in pain.

"You pervert! What… what the hell do you think… you're going to do?" Mikan yelled.

Natsume groaned and muttering a string of curses.

"You little…!" Natsume snapped but unable to stand up properly because of that painful kick he just received.

Then, the bell rang, Mikan quickly run to her friends who just walked out from the cafeteria. Tsubasa and the others noticed Natsume leaning on a wall and have a pained expression. They shot Mikan a questioning look.

"I…umm… I kinda… kicked him… to _that_ part," Mikan said then continued, "he's being a pervert so I just…. I just defend myself."

The others looked horrified, no one has ever did all the things that Mikan just did to _The_ Natsume Hyuuga in one day; slapped his hands, yelled at him, pointed out his imperfection, and kicked him, not to mention it's in a sensitive spot too.

They want to laugh their asses off but when they sensed Natsume's painful glare at them, they quickly run to him and helped him. The girls left after they bid their goodbyes to them. Natsume is still glaring daggers at Mikan. If she's not a girl and if not because of the stupid bet they just agreed on, he's going to murder her in painful way.

"_Watch out Mikan Sakura. I'm going to get you,"_ Natsume thought.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done… hope you like it folks…

Thanks for reading and please review :)

Thanks for your support….

I'm going to update the next chapter soon…


	5. Polka?

Hi! This is the fifth chapter…

Thank you so much for reading my stories and for your reviews…

Hope you enjoy this new chapter… ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_When you protect the ones important to you, your true strength will show._

* * *

The doors slammed open and the girls start screaming and swooning. They have hearts in their eyes and saying things like:

"Kyaaa… Hyuuga-sama, marry me"

"Hyuuga-sama, be my boyfriend"

"Andou-sama, marry me"

And some other things about the other guys. There are only six girls who didn't acknowledge their presence. They're chatting, giggling, and talking about random stuffs. Narumi entered the class and the six girls noticed him. They went up to him.

"Narumi-sensei, where are we gonna sit?" Mikan asked.

"Oh! I didn't give you your seats yesterday?" Narumi exclaimed.

"Well! Duh! We're not going to ask you if you did, right?" Hotaru said in a matter-in-fact tone.

"Ok. Then I'm going to look for available seats for you to sit," Narumi starts wondering around.

"Oh! Harada-san, you're going to sit beside Andou-san," Narumi said happily.

When the class heard him, they fell silent. The boys at the back are smirking. Misaki and her friends look at Narumi in horror.

"You're kidding, right?" Misaki said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ummm… no. The seats are almost full so there's only a _very _few seats left," Narumi said.

Misaki looked at Tsubasa and glared. The girls in class started to protest and they're mad because she got to sit next to their 'beloved' Tsubasa.

"What about us?" Mikan asked, pointing a finger to herself then, to Hotaru.

"Oh! Imai-san you're going to sit next to Nogi-san," Narumi said.

Hotaru twitched but immediately kept her stoic face back. She walked towards Ruka and looked at him for a second before sitting beside him. The girls are not that mad about Hotaru sitting next to their Nogi-san because they found her scary.

"And Sakura-san you're going to seat beside Hyuuga-san," Narumi informed her.

Her blood drained from her face. Then, he look up to see Natsume smirking. She's dead. He's going to have her head off. She also noticed the girls are beyond furious.

Hey! Why did she get to sit next to our Hyuuga-sama?" a redhead girl yelled, standing up.

"Yeah! That's unfair," another one said.

"And also that girlie over there," a purple haired girl pointed to Misaki, who's vein popped out.

"Calm down class. We don't have any available seats so live with it," Narumi said.

"But-," the redhead girl got cut off.

"You know what? You can sit to your 'precious' Hyuuga-sama for all I care!" Mikan yelled.

The others start murmuring.

"And if you want them to sit next to you, why don't we switch places?" Misaki said angrily. She stood up.

"Fine!" the purple haired girl said.

Misaki is about to walk to the seat of the girl but Tsubasa held her back. Everyone is shocked. It's the first time that Tsubasa holding back a girl from leaving his side.

"Eh?" the purple haired girl exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you?" Misaki asked to Tsubasa, annoyed.

They didn't notice that Narumi had already slipped off from the class because of the tension that is rising every second.

"I've got to choose who's going to sit next to me," Tsubasa stated seriously that made everyone more shocked than before. He has no grin or smirk. _"Nice one Shadow Freak/Tsubasa,"_ Natsume, Ruka, Koko thought.

When Misaki saw the serious expression of Tsubasa, she turned to the purple haired girl.

"This freak doesn't want me to go even if I want to, so sorry," Misaki said then she sat down again beside Tsubasa.

Everyone gasped at her except from the gang and the Misaki's friends_. "Did she just call Andou-san a freak?"_

Tsubasa flinched but let it go. At least, she's now sitting next to him.

"But I can't tolerate her," the redhead girl pointed to Mikan, "to sit besides our 'precious' Hyuuga-sama!"

"You know, I rather sit outside than sit next to that perverted monkey!" Mikan pointed her index finger to Natsume. Everyone looked taken aback except from the gang. Natsume's vein is throbbing in his head.

"What did just call him? You effing ugly!" the redhead girl yelled.

"Oh! Yeah? At least I'm not a slut like you!" Mikan replied back. The redhead girl looked shocked.

"Heh! You're just jealous because I have a body that any models could die for!" the redhead girl said proudly.

"I don't think so… Are you calling me blind now? I just see a clown now in front of my eyes who's using… balloons or… tissues for her boobs?" Mikan laughed. Everyone looked at the redhead girl and laughed. Our famous hotties found it very amusing. Then, the purple haired girl walked up to the redhead girl.

"Mikyuu," the purple haired girl called out.

"What is it? Mitsuki?" Mikyuu asked.

Mitsuki pointed something at Mikyuu's shirt. Then, she looked down only to see a tissue dangling between the buttons of her blouse. Her face is red, very red, and she's shaking because of anger and humiliation. She let out a bloody murder scream. She's ready to slap Mikan. The girls, Mikan's friends, stood up, even Hotaru. The guys are ready to stop her but Natsume run faster and he get between Mikan and the frustrated redhead girl.

He held Mikyuu's hand before it landed on his face. Everyone gasped and didn't move from their seats. They looked surprised, especially Mikan's friends, they didn't expect that Natsume will protect her after the incident yesterday. But Natsume's friends thought_, "It is part of the bet."_

"H-Hyuuga-sama, a-are you si-siding he-her?" Mikyuu asked, horrified.

"It's really bad hurting someone who you didn't even know and just because of a pointless reason," Natsume said coolly, but there's a tint of poison in his voice.

Mikan is standing still. _"I don't understand. Why did… why did he protect me? After the incident yesterday, he shouldn't be concern about me even if it's because of just a piece of crap, right?"_ she thought.

"Oi. Are you alright?" Natsume looked at Mikan over his shoulder because his back is facing her. He already let go of Mikyuu's hand.

"Y-yeah," Mikan answered.

Mikyuu run to Mitsuki who comforted her.

"Hey listen up! I'm the one to choose who will befriend me, who will hang out with me, who's I'm friends with, and who will sit beside me. And I choose her," Natsume pointed his finger to Mikan.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to their seats. Natsume rest his feet on the table and take out his manga. Mikan looked to him.

"Th-thank you, Hyuuga," Mikan said.

"Hn. It's not free, for your information," Natsume replied.

"What?" Mikan asked. Her eyebrows are meeting.

Natsume leaned in to her, she backed away slightly.

"Don't call me Hyuuga, call me Natsume," he whispered huskily. Everyone watched intently.

"Wh-what? Why would I call you that? Conceited jerk!" she said angrily. A tint of blush is visible on her cheeks.

"Fine then, if you don't want to call me that then, you're going to be my girl," Natsume said, smirking.

"WHAT? No way in hell!" Mikan yelled. Natsume blocked his ears.

"You don't have to shout, you loud-mouthed girl!" Natsume said. Mikan twitch.

"You perverted, conceited, egoistical Mr. high and mighty!" Mikan muttered.

"What did you say?" a vein is popping out from his head. "A simple task, you can't do?"

"I can call you a monkey, moron, or whatever but I can't call you your disgusting name," she replied.

"You little girl, don't mess with me," Natsume threatened but Mikan is already immune to it, thanks to Hotaru, her oh-so-beloved bestfriend. His last string of patience has already snapped.

"Don't call me a little girl, gorilla!" she yelled.

"_He's going to chop her head off,"_ everyone thought.

"Loud-mouthed girl"

"Monkey"

"Pig"

"Moron"

"Idiot"

"_What is he doing? Is the bet about being the worst enemy of the girls or being a lover?"_ Ruka and his other friends thought. They are a little annoyed because of their bickering.

"Beast"

"Childish"

"Pervert"

"**Polka**"

"_Huh?"_ everyone thought, even Mikan.

Then it struck her, yesterday he saw her bra when he almost kiss her. Her face reddens and there's smoke coming from her ears. Her friends and Natsume stuck their fingers on their ears. Then, she explodes…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HYUUGA! GO TO HELL, YOU BASTARD!"

**Yukihara Manor…**

"I'm… not… going to get… married!" Mikan wailed like a child. Anna and Nonoko are comforting her.

"What exactly did he mean by 'Polka'?" Sumire asked, intrigued.

Mikan blushed and then she hugs Anna.

"Stop crying Mikan," Nonoko patted her back.

"If you don't stop crying, I'm going to shoot you by my Baka Gun," Hotaru threatened. She's annoyed by Mikan's wailing and being childish.

"It was… It was the pattern of my bra I was wearing yesterday," she answered quietly and quickly. She stopped sobbing because she doesn't want to taste the painful shot of Hotaru's Baka Gun.

"… what?" Misaki asked. She didn't quite catch what did she say.

Mikan sighed and then said slowly, "It was my bra yesterday that he's talking about by 'Polka'."

Anna and Nonoko's eyes almost popped out from their sockets. Sumire spit out her soda. Misaki almost chocked the chocolate she's eating. And Hotaru is ready to kill; she's preparing her Ultra Baka Bazooka.

Mikan sweat dropped because of their reactions.

"What a pervert!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the twins agreed in unison.

"But when?" Sumire asked. Mikan blushed at the sudden question because she remembered the incident yesterday.

"You're always together with us," Nonoko mentioned.

"It has something to do with yesterday's incident. You always answering us with "he does something perverted" but you didn't tell us what exactly he did," Hotaru pointed out.

Mikan blushed harder then gulped. Her friends noticed this and shot her questioning looks.

"O-ok. This is what happened," Mikan closed her eyes then proceed to tell what happened. The girls are listening intently. After she told them about the part she went out from the bathroom, they gasped except from Hotaru.

"Then… he leaned in closer… our… our li-lips were a-about to b-brush b-but I re-realize what is happening so I kicked him in his you-know-what," she told them then continue, "I didn't know that he saw my bra that time."

"Oh! My effing God! You almost got kissed?" Sumire asked incredulously.

"Y-yeah! He almost got stolen my first ever kiss!" Mikan yelled.

"I'm gonna be sure that Hyuuga will never see the morning again," Hotaru said. She really cares about her friends, especially Mikan. She's protective when it comes to them.

"But didn't he protect Mikan earlier?" Anna said.

"Oh! Yeah! Why did he do that even after the incident yesterday?" Misaki asked, confused by the raven boy's acts.

"Duh! He's a playboy and I bet he's planning to win Mikan's heart," Hotaru said in a matter-in-fact tone.

"Yeah! Like that stupid Andou," Misaki muttered.

"Let's just sleep," Sumire said, yawning softly.

"Yeah," the twins said sleepily.

Then, the night dragged on.

**Math class…**

_"Urgh! I hate Math! And I also have to deal with this jerk beside me,"_ Mikan thought angrily.

She looked out the window. There are no clouds or anything at the sky. It's clear blue sky. The leaves on the trees are swaying and the birds are flying peacefully. Oh, how did she want to be just like that.

After a few minutes… "Miss Sakura!" Jinno-sensei shouted. Natsume nudged Mikan who snapped out of her thoughts and turned to looked at her math teacher. He's friggin' mad.

"Please answer the question for number 5," the teacher in his 30's with a metal stick on his hand ordered.

"Ummm…" Mikan stood up, she began sweating and fidgeting. Then, she noticed a note at her notebook.

"517," she answered. The teacher looked satisfied and said "Good". Jinno turned around on the blackboard.

Mikan looked at the crimson-eyed teen beside her who's staring boringly to the board. She poked his arm under the desk and he looked at her.

"Thank you," she muttered softly.

"Hn," he replied.

The day passed quickly and Mikan is confused than ever.

"_First, he's annoying me then he's kind to me. Then, he's going to annoy the hell out of me again, and then, he's going to be kind to me! What the hell is wrong with that guy?"_ she thought while looking up to the ceiling of her bedroom.

Then, her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep.

**Cafeteria…**

"Hey wanna hang out with us this weekend?" Kitsuneme asked them.

"Oh! Sure! We don't have anything to do anyways," Misaki answered.

"So who's going?" Yuu asked.

"I am," Mikan said cheerfully.

Nonoko, Anna, Sumire, Misaki agreed. Hotaru just nodded.

"So what day? And what time?" Tsubasa asked.

"Ummm… let's see… Saturday afternoon will be good," Sumire said.

"Ok."

"Oi. Polka, are you comin'?" Natsume asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah! And don't call me 'Polka' fox," Mikan replied back.

"Whatever," Natsume said.

"_This is a perfect opportunity for our bet,"_ Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa thought.

* * *

Yay! The chapter five is done!

Thank you for your reviews and I'll update the next chapter soon…

A lot of thanks for those who put my story in their favorites…

Thanks for reading and please review… :)


	6. Flashbacks

Hi! This is the sixth chapter…

Thank you so much for reading my stories and for your reviews…

Hope you enjoy this new chapter… ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_

* * *

_

_I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if it was just a second, I've crossed your mind._

* * *

**Ogasawara's mansion...**

Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...

The maid opened the door and ushered the guys in.

"Please wait for a few minutes here sir. They will go down soon. Just seat in there and relax," the maid in her 40's bowed and left.

After a few minutes, the girls went to the living room. the guys are awe by their outfits.

"So... Are you just keep staring at us? Or we're going?" Mikan asked, tapping her sandals impatiently.

"Oh! Sorry. Let's go," Yuu said. He take Nonoko's hand and placed it on his arms, same with Kitsuneme and Anna. Koko grabbed Sumire's hand. She blushed because of that but she didn't protest to him or anything.

"Oi. Are you just gonna stand there?" Natsume asked.

"Huh?" Mikan asked.

"Tch," Natsume grabbed her hand and walked out from the mansion. She keep protesting and struggling but she gave up because of his strong grip on her.

They ride Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Natsume's cars. Yuu, Nonoko, Sumire, and Koko are in Yuu's car. Kitsuneme, Anna, Tsubasa, and Misaki are on Kitsuneme's. Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru are in Natsume's car.

They first went to a mall. The girls decided to go shopping while the guys go to the arcade. They will meet up in 2 hours.

After 2 hours, they went to McDonald's. They sat to two tables across each other.

"Are you relatives somehow?" Tsubasa asked the girls.

In one table, Tsubasa, Misaki, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka, and Hotaru are sitting. While the other one are Nonoko, Yuu, Anna, Kitsuneme, Sumire, and Koko but the 3 guys went to order their foods.

"Nope. We're not. Why did you ask?" Misaki replied.

"Nothing. It's just that the six of you are so close to each other?" Tsubasa said.

"Yeah. And I'm wondering why I don't seem to remember if there's Sakura in the business world," Ruka mentioned.

The girls froze, even Hotaru. They didn't expect that one of them will ask that sooner. But they went back to normal after a few seconds. Their reactions didn't go unnoticed by a certain crimson-eyed boy.

"Who are you again?" Natsume asked Mikan.

"I'm... err...-" Mikan was cut off by her _savior_.

"She's the daughter of my client and I'm friends with her since childhood. Any more questions?" Hotaru asked without emotions.

"Oh."

"Didn't you said that you already have a boyfriend? So who's he?" Natsume asked, suspicious.

The girls froze again. _"What the heck? Am I going to get exposed now? I just stay at the Academy for a week,"_ Mikan thought. Natsume notice again their reactions.

_"You are definitely hiding something, Polka,"_ he thought.

Yuu and the other two guys came right on time. They placed the orders of Mikan and the others on their table while he placed he food that the others ordered on the other table.

"Hey, where are we going after this?" Mikan asked, changing the subject about her boyfriend.

"Hmmm... I don't know. What about you guys? Where do you want to go?" Kitsuneme asked.

"I know. How about we guys go to the park?" Mikan suggested happily.

"What park?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh! The park near the old Amusement Park before?" Misaki asked.

"Eh? What Amusement Park?" Sumire asked.

"You don't know that because you didn't hangout that much with us outside the house or school before," Hotaru said.

"So Mikan-chan, Misaki-chan, and Hotaru-chan are the only ones who know that park?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah," Mikan answered.

"Why don't we just go the Amusement Park that you are talking about then?" Ruka asked.

Mikan opened her mouth to agreed but someone butt in.

"We can't because the Amusement Park was already destroyed," Natsume informed.

"Wh-what?" Mikan asked, teary-eyed. That Amusement Park was precious to her.

"How do you know that Hyuuga?" Misaki asked, curious at how Natsume knows about it.

"Because... my childhood friend and I were always hanging out at that park. So I kinda visits there once in a while but I stopped 5 years ago after they destroyed it," he answered in a bored tone but deep inside, he's wondering why he's talking about it to the other people.

Hotaru eyed Natsume suspiciously._ "It felt like... something is wrong here... or something's missing,"_ she thought.

_Two 7 years old are walking to the park. It is sunny day and the birds are singing happily. There are some kids who are biking in the park. The others are chatting and laughing._

_A brunette girl and a raven boy sat on a bench._

_"Ne, Natsume-kun," the girl called out._

_"What?" the raven boy asked._

_"I want to go to the Amusement Park later."_

_"Then go later."_

_"No. I want to go there with you."_

_"I have a lot of things to do," he replied._

_"Like what?" the brunette tilted her head to the side._

_"Reading mangas."_

_"Eh? Just that? Natsume-kun, please go with me," she begged. She showed him her puppy dog eyes. The boy flinched. He knows inside that he can't say 'no' to her. She pouted. He just can't resist her. He sighed._

_"Fine," he agreed._

_"Really? Thank you Natsume-kun!" the girl beamed. She hugged him and he blushed by her sudden action._

"Oi! Hyuuga!" Mikan yelled, which caught some of the people's attentions.

"What?" he hissed.

"I was talking to you and you didn't answer. Then, I looked at you and you seem... a little spaced out," Mikan said.

"Are you ok, Natsume?" Ruka asked, a bit worried.

"Hn."

"So I was saying, how about we go now?" Mikan said.

"Yeah," Anna and Nonoko said.

They walked out from the McDonald's. Nastume grabbed Mikan's hand again. She twitched but this time she didn't struggle because she knows it's futile. Tsubasa put his hand around Misaki's shoulder. She glared at him but he didn't look at her. She tried to pried his hand off but she can't so she gave up. Tsubasa smirked on this. Ruka didn't try anything funny to Hotaru because he knew she's going to have his head off.

They ride their cars and went straight to the park. Mikan quickly got off from the car and Misaki and the others followed.

"Wow! It didn't change much except... the Amusement Park near here was already gone," Mikan said sadly.

"Don't worry Mikan, I know that, that place holds so much memories but you know, we can always create new memories here," Misaki said, trying to cheer her up.

"You're right," Mikan replied. She smiled.

_"I wonder where she is right now. I missed this place,"_ Natsume thought.

"Hey! Hyuuga, are you just gonna stand there?" Mikan shouted.

"Hn."

He began walking with the gang. The girls are chatting and it's same to the guys. Then, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, and Anna walked somewhere. Koko invites Sumire to walked around. And the others too, which is forced to, decided to stroll around the park and that leaves Natsume and Mikan alone.

They sat at one of the benches near the Sakura trees. The petals are swaying around. Mikan looked up to the sky. She saw a heart-shaped cloud and pointed it.

"Look, Hyuuga! It's a heart-shaped cloud," she said.

He looked up and it is indeed a heart-shaped.

_"What is this? A Déjà vu?"_ he thought.

He looked at Mikan who is still looking at the sky. Her auburn hair seem to glow golden because of the sunlight. Her eyes is bright and so beautiful.

Mikan felt that someone is staring at her so she turned to Natsume. Crimson clashed with hazel. They held each other's gaze for a few minutes.

_"Is it possible? Is it possible that she's her? No... it can't be. She's a Yukihara and not a Sakura. What the hell am I thinking?"_ Natsume thought.

Mikan spotted something at the corner of her eye. Her eyes widen and run to its direction.

Natsume snapped out from his thoughts and followed Mikan. He saw a candy store. A guy is selling a pink fluffly cotton candy. Then, he looked at Mikan, she's dreamy.

_"Childish,"_ he thought.

He yanked her hair and she glared at him.

"Where do you think you're going, Polka?" Natsume asked.

"I'm going to buy Howalon!" she replied, not taking her eyes from the candy store.

They walked to it and she buy a box of it. She looked for her purse inside her bag but found nothing.

"Oh! My! God! Where the heck did I put it?" she yelled, panicking.

"Don't tell me you actually forgot to bring your money?" Natsume asked.

"Oh! No! I forgot to bring it!"

He eyed her. She's panicking because she forgot her money and she only have credit cards in her bag. He sighed.

"I'll buy it," Natsume said while taking out his money from his pocket. He gave the money to the guy and took the box of Howalon. He didn't bother to take his change.

"Err... Hyuuga?"

"Oh! Here," he handed the box to her but when she was about to take it, he take it back.

"Eh?"

"It's not free."

"What? Again?" she asked incredulously.

"You didn't do what I asked you to do before, remember?"

"But-"

"No buts. I won't give this to you."

"Then, what is it?"

"Call me Natsume and not Hyuuga or whatever"

"But-"

"Didn't I just said 'no buts'?"

"But who will gonna eat those if you didn't give it to me?" she asked, grinning.

"I'll give it to my sister or I can eat these. I can also just throw it."

"But you won't eat that because it's too sweet."

"I will."

"But you don't like sweets," she said then clamped her mouth, realizing what she just said. _"What the heck? Where did that came from?"_ she thought.

"How the hell did you know that I don't like sweets?" he asked, suspicious. _"Why it feels like she knows everything about me?"_ he thought but shoved it away.

"I don't know! It just... slipped from my tongue, and besides you doesn't seem to like sweets" she said.

"Call me my name first."

_"Hey!" a 7 year old brunette girl run to a 7 year old raven boy._

_"What, ugly?" he asked._

_The girl showed him a box of pink fluffy cotton candy._

_"It's called Howalon"_

_"So?"_

_"I want you to try it."_

_"No."_

_"Why?" the brunette whined._

_"Because I said so," the boy replied._

_"Eh? Just for me, pretty please," the girl begged, showing her puppy dog eyes. Again. _"Why don't she just stop doing that,"_ the boy thought irritatingly._

_She pouted and he knew that's the end of him. He grabbed a round pink Howalon._

_"I hate sweets," he mumbled before plopping it to his mouth. The girl giggled at him._

"Oh! Fine," Mikan gave up.

"Natsume, please give me the Howalon," she pleaded.

"Here," he handed it to her and she enthusiastically accept it. She opened the box.

Natsume leaned in closer to her and kissed her right cheek. Mikan blushed a tomato red and Natsume smirked. She punched his arm.

"Ow."

"You," she point at him with an accusing finger, "Wh-why t-the he-hell did y-you d-do th-that f-for?" she stuttered.

"Because it's fun teasing you," he replied with a smirk. She stuffed her mouth with two Howalons and she put the rest on the bench. She began chasing Natsume, trying to get a punch to him which is impossible because he's fast.

_"Why do I feel like I already know him/her. It's impossible, right? Why am I comfortable and happy with his/her presence? No! Natsume/Mikan, you don't like him/her!"_ the two of them thought. _"Impossible! It's all about the bet, Natsume,"_ he thought.

After a few minutes, they sat on their bench earlier and they are both panting. Mikan grabbed her Howalon and starts eating it. She looked at Natsume. He looked more handsome than usual, his skin seems to glistened because of the light, his raven hair looks shiny, too bad he's closing his eyes. His head is bend upwards.

"Hey! I thought it's bad to stare at people," he said. Mikan was startled. _"Does he has another eye on his back or something?" _she thought.

"I'm certainly not staring," she replied.

He looked at her. Then, she seem to have an idea.

"Natsume," she called out. He's not used to her, calling him his first name because when she's the one saying it, it's like a melody to his ears, _"Natsume cut it out!," _Natsume thought, scolding himself on his mind.

"Wha-," he asked and Mikan find it an opportunity to stuff his mouth a piece of Howalon.

"Mmmrrrmmpphhh," the pink Howalon melted in his mouth . Mikan smiled in triumph.

"What the heck did you do that for?" he snarled. _"It's too sweet,"_ he thought.

"It's really good, isn't it?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"No," he replied.

"Hmph!"

* * *

It's already sunset and to be exact, it's already 6 pm. Their friends saw them sitting on a bench. They walked closer to them and they gasped at what they saw. They're sleeping in a romantic way. Mikan's head is on Natsume's shoulder and his head is resting on Mikan's head. There's an empty box on Mikan's side.

They're shocked. then Koko, Tsubasa, and Ruka smirked. _"Didn't know he already got this far on the bet," _they thought

Tsubasa and Ruka decided to suprise them while Sumire ans Hotaru are taking pictures of them. _"I'm gonna be more rich and I can also use this to blackmail them,"_ Hotaru thought.

_"Mikan will never believe this,"_ Sumire thought while smiling maliciously.

Tsubasa sneaked at their back and Ruka is at the side of Natsume.

"1...2...3..." Tsubasa mouthed to Ruka.

"BOO!"

Natsume and Mikan stood up. Mikan screamed, "Kyaaaa" Natsume's eyes widen and look at his right and left. Tsubasa and Ruka burst out laughing. Koko is rolling on the floor, laughing his ass off. The girls and the others are laughing too.

"What... the... hell?" Natsume and Mikan muttered slowly. Natsume glared at them. He began to cracked his knuckles and his neck , it's same to Mikan. They're the beginning of their nightmares now. They stopped laughing.

"Oh, crap!" Tsubasa and Ruka mumbled. they began sweating. Natsume shoot a glare towards them and the others pointed at Tsubasa and Ruka.

"So it's the two of you, uh?" their two demonic friends said.

* * *

**Andou's Mansion...**

"Aaarrgghhh," a midnight blue haired boy groaned. he's leaning his head on the sofa and he has an ice pack on his eye.

After a few minutes, he remove the ice pack and look in the front. He has bruise above his eye.

"Damn. This is what I got for messing with Natsume and I didn't know Mikan-chan can punch," he muttered. He touched his chin which was punched my Mikan. It has a bruise.

_"My handsome points got deducted,"_ he thought. "But simple make up will cover it, right?" he asked, not really sure himself.

Poor Tsubasa.

* * *

W-O-W... I just wrote that today because I had a headache yesterday...

But I hope you like it and Thanks for reading.

Please review... :)

I'm going to update as soon as I can...

Things will be a little dramatic in later chapters.. ;)


	7. The disastrous incident

This is the next chapter... Thanks for your reviews...

Hope you enjoy reading my story :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**_My heart is like a puzzle. You are the missing piece. Without you, I am not complete._

_

* * *

_

The door slammed open and the hotties of the school entered the classroom. The girls in the class starts screaming and swooning. Another typical day. Not.

Koko and Kitsuneme are laughing their heads off, Yuu is snickering and Natsume is smirking. While Tsubasa and Ruka are gloomy. Tsubasa has a bruise above his eye and his chin, and ruka has a bruise under his eye and his left cheek. It's not noticeable except when you look closer.

They walked to the front row where Mikan and the others are chatting. They didn't notice them so they decided to sneak on them. Tsubasa sneak behind Misaki and put his hand around her shoulder. Natsume also sneak behind Mikan and wrap his hands around her petite waist. Ruka sat beside Hotaru. The girls yelped in surprise except Hotaru, who glared at Ruka.

"What the heck are you doing?" Mikan hissed.

"I just missed you, you know," Natsume said with a teasing tone. A tint of pink is visible to Mikan's cheeks.

"W-what? Let me go," she struggled but he only tightened his hold on her.

The girls except Hotaru and Misaki, giggled at Natsume and Mikan. Misaki is trying to pry Tsabasa's hand from her shoulder.

"What do you want now? My day is so great until you came to ruin it," Misaki said angrily.

"Ouch," Tsabasa put his free hand on his chest for effect.

Misaki twitched and she elbowed Tsubasa.

"Ow!"

"You pervert! Get your hands off me!" Mikan yelled.

"I don't wanna," Natsume replied.

Mikan started to emit a dark aura around her but Natsume didn't even budge.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Mikyuu, the redhead girl, is glaring daggers at Mikan and the other girls because they got to be close to the campus hotties.

"I'm going to start on that b*tch life. I'm going to make her life miserable. Watch out Mikan Sakura," the redhead girl said.

Mitsuki, the purplehead girl, nodded along with other girls who are jealous because of the gang especially Mikan.

Narumi entered the class and the students went back to their seats.

* * *

**Sakura Garden...**

Mikan is humming a song while walking to the Sakura Garden. She told her friends that she's just going to stroll around to take a rest and to breathe fresh air.

She spotted a beautiful and the biggest Sakura tree in the garden. She walked to it and sit under its shade. She's still humming a song which made a crimson-eyed boy to wake up and to look at the intruder of his territory. From the brach above, he saw Mikan who's humming. He decided to continue sleeping. He put his manga on his face and close his eyes, intently listening to the brunette's voice.

Soon, Mikan's humming turn to singing, she closed her eyes.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte  
Dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
Kimochi Fukurande  
Yuku bakari de  
_

_Kimi wa kono omoi  
Kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa  
Shitenai kedo_

_"Didn't know that little girl can sing like this," _Natsume thought while listening to her beautiful voice.

_Yuki no Youni  
Tada Shizukani  
Furitsumori  
Tsudzukete yuku_

_Hold me tight  
Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku nakatta yo  
I love you  
Namida to maranai  
Konnan ja kimi no koto  
Shirazuni irebe yokatta yo_

Mikan opened her eyes. _"She stop singing,"_ Natsume thought. He jumped in front of Mikan.

"Kyaaaa," she screamed, surprised.

"You're making my ears bleed! What are you doing in my spot?" he asked, staring at her.

"Eh? Who said that this is your spot then?" she asked, brows furrowed.

"Me," he simply answered.

"No, it's not. You don't even have a name here," she look for his name on the tree and found nothing.

"Tch."

"Hmph."

"Didn't know that for an idiot like you is good in singing," he said.

Her eyes widen a bit. "I'll take that as a compliment. But you're already here earlier?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so?"

"But I didn't-"

"I'm sleeping on the branch up there."

"Oh."

Natsume sat beside Mikan and she cautiously put an extra space between them. She stared at him.

"You know, you kinda remind me of someone I know a long time ago," she said.

"Huh?"

"He's arrogant, a pervert, cold-hearted, and short-tempered... like you," MIkan said, still looking at him. There's a vein that popped out on Natsume's head. _"This little..."_

"Everyone misunderstood him because if his outer character," she continued. Natsume got confused a little. He thought, _"Just like me, huh?"_ but he shoved it off. He finally looked at Mikan, who's still staring at him.

"But inside, I know that he's lonely. He wants to be friends with everyone but at the same time he doesn't know how to show his feelings and he's afraid to hurt them... and leave him alone again. But you know," she looked at the sky, breaking their gaze to each other, "I managed to enter his once closed heart."

_"It's really the same for me years ago and until now,"_ Natsume thought, _"I wouldn't have any friends if it's not because of her. I wonder where she is now... and why does Polka's story is the same with me and my childhood friend's? This is really getting confusing."_

Then the bell in the school rings, signaling the students to go back in their class now.

"Oh! It's time to go, see you later Natsume," Mikan said, getting up.

"Hn," he replied nonchalantly. He also stood up.

Mikan run to the school, leaving Natsume staring at her retreating figure. _"It's impossible that my guess is true, right? I must be going crazy now. I just have to work for the bet,"_ he thought, deciding to skip his class to take his afternoon nap.

* * *

**Cafeteria...**

"Guys, Narumi-sensei asked me to do something so I'll be back before the lunch break is over," Mikan said to her friends.

"Ok, Mikan-chan. Be careful and we will wait for you," Anna said.

The other girls nodded and waved at Mikan. She's walking in the hallways towards the storage room near the gym. She's humming a song while walking.

She arrived at the storage room and she turned the knob. _"Why does Narumi-sensei needs the stack of papers now? Do we have an upcoming test or something. I hope not,"_ she thought confusedly. She pushed the door and it's so dark inside. She walked a couple of steps away from the door and it slammed close.

"Oh my God! Who's there?" she shouted, panicking.

"Be quiet, Mikan-chan," a voice of a girl said behind her.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked, her voice is starting to shake. Then, there's a little flashlight lightened to her right and now she began to see who are they.

_"They are the girls from my class. Uh-oh... they are the 'fan girls' of Natsume," _she thought, _"So it's just a trap to lure me in here, huh? The girl who told me about Narumi-sensei's orders is a part of this crap."_ She saw the girl holding the flashlight.

"Didn't we already warn you to stay away from the campus hotties, especially Hyuuga-sama?" Mikyuu, the redhead girl, mentioned, her voice is menacing.

"I'm the one who will decide who I want to be with. And besides, Natsume is the one who's pulling me towards himself, and not me," Mikan hissed. The girls gasped ans grew more mad when they heard Mikan called their Hyuuga-sama his first name.

"You! What did you called him?" Mitsuki, the purple haired girl, pointed an accusing finger to Mikan.

"Natsume?"

"You're not allowed to call him that!" Mikyuu snarled. She yanked Mikan's hair.

"What are you going to do with me?" Mikan yelled.

"We are just going to teach you a little and simple lesson for calling him by his first name and because you are always clinging on him," Mikyuu smiled evilly.

Mikan is furious, she didn't even want to be close with their Hyuuga-sama and she got caught into this mess.

They lead her to a big container of water by pulling her hair. Mikan want to cry but she doesn't want to just give up yet. Mikan struggles and she's trying to kick Mikyuu who is the one pulling her hair. Mikyuu only tightened her grip on her and then, she pushed her head to the container of water. Mikan is struggling and looking for a breather. Mikan is in the water for 30 seconds and Mikyuu pulled her head back.

"I think a little more so you will learn your lesson, b*tch!" Mikyuu said, gritting her teeth.

Mikan is panting heavily. Once again, she was pushed into the water. They did it to her a couple of times.

_"I didn't know that transferring here is worse than hell,"_ Mikan thought. Her breathing becoming abnormal every minute.

* * *

**Cafeteria...**

"Where's Mikan-chan? I thought she's going to go back before the lunch is over?" Nonoko mentioned, worry is written all over her face.

_"Where's that idiot?"_ Hotaru thought. She's worried that maybe Mikan got into a trouble again.

"Where did she go anyways?" Ruka asked.

"She said that Narumi asked her to do something, I think getting a stack of papers in storage room...? I don't know if I remembered correctly," Misaki answered. She's also worried because she has a bad feeling about this.

"Narumi?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah," Nonoko and Anna answered in chorus.

"But Narumi has already left before lunch break because he forgot something in his house," Tsubasa told them.

The girls stared at him in horror. Hotaru, Natsume, and Misaki exchanged looks. Then, Natsume stood up and followed by the others.

"Sh*t!" Natsume muttered.

They run out from the cafeteria and start looking for Mikan.

* * *

**Storage room...**

Mikyuu lifted Mikan's head. She's soaking and her eyes are a bit red. Her breathing is shallow and heavier.

"What...do... you... really want... from me...?" she managed to ask between her breaths.

"I want you and your friends to stay away from the campus hotties... and this is my revenge for humiliating me in front of the whole class," Mikyuu snarled.

"I... don't ... have... any...thing to do... with that... it's all your goddamn fault!," Mikan yelled.

Mikyuu cocked her eyebrow and starts to emit a dark aura.

"And... you should... not tell me about this... because it's also not... my fault that... Natsume and the... others are getting...closer to us," Mikan continued.

"You! Oh! now i see, You're not tired, aren't cha?" Mitsuki said, smiling maliciously.

Someone punched Mikan in the gut. There's another one who hit her legs with a metal tube. She screamed and she dropped to her knees. Mitsuki smacked her head from behind and Mikan's body collapsed on the ground. Mikyuu pulled her hair again causing her to look up.

"Do you learn your lesson now? And If you and your friends don't stay away from our Hyuuga-sama and the others, you're all gonna suffer more," she threatened in a voice full of poison.

Mikan's vision began to blurry. Hot tears managed to escape from her eyes.

"Who are you... to command me? And don't... even dare to lay a finger on my friends or... I'm going to hunt you down," Mikan said between her breaths.

Mikyuu got more angry at her. She slammed her head on the cement ground, hard. She vent all her anger on her and she did it unconsciously.

_"Is this gonna be the end for me? I want to see my friends and...him ... If only if I didn't even transfered at this goddamn school, my life would be easy,"_ Mikan thought before slowly blacking out.

"Natsume," Mikan murmured softly before she totally black out.

"Oh! No! Mikyuu! What did you do?" Mitsuki shouted, scared.

"I-I-I don't know! It just happened!" Mikyuu yelled, she's shaking.

Then, they saw blood from Mikan's head, flowing on the floor. The girls panicked and they are scared. This is totally not in their plan. They just have to threatened her and beat her up but they should make sure that she's alive. Though, right now, they don't even know if she's going to die. What if they got kicked out from the school because of this? Or worse,what if she died because of them? This is really gone way too far and got out of hand.

"We...We have to go!" Mitsuki yelled. The other girls followed along her, who's running towards the door. Mikyuu just got frozen in the corner and sobbing. She didn't mean to do it, but she already done it.

_"W-what have I done?"_ Mikyuu thought.

As if on cue, the doors in the storage room banged open. The girls are shocked by the ones who are that standing in front of them. There, a panting and furious Natsume Hyuuga, holding an armchair that he used to open the door. On his side is Ruka Nogi who's holding another armchair, panting. Hotaru Imai, Misaki Harada, and Tsubasa Andou are standing behind the two.

"Oh,no..." Mitsuki mumbled. They quickly run out from the room, leaving a frozen Mikyuu in the dark corner.

Natsume and the others quickly switched on the lights and they're shocked to see who's lying on the floor lifelessly. There's a tear that escaped from Hotaru's eyes and she quickly went to the girl who's unconscious. The others are frozen. Misaki clamped her mouth, she couldn't believe what is she seeing right now. There, their bestfriend, Mikan, lying on the floor with blood flowing on the ground.

Hotaru knelt on the floor and carefully rolled Mikan's back. Her head is bleeding badly and there's also blood from her mouth. She's also soaking wet. She has a big mark on her legs that becoming purplish.

"Oh God! What have they done to her?" Hotaru yelled angrily. Misaki found her strength to move and she quickly went to Mikan's side. Ruka and the others looked surprised by Hotaru's sudden outburst. It's the first time that she showed many emotions. Now, that proved that deep inside, Hotaru really deeply cares. They haven't notice Mikyuu yet, who's hugging her knees, because they are focused on Mikan. And yet, they can't even move. They are like rooted on the ground.

Then, there's a burst of feelings runniing to Natsume's veins. Guilt, anger, pain, hurt, scared, and other feelings that he can't even understand. He doesn't have the time to think about it now because Mikan is probably dying. He snapped out from his thoughts and he quickly rush to Mikan and lifted her carefully. He doesn't know why, but there's a feeling that he just felt. It is like he doesn't want to lose her and there's like a string that pulling them closer.

"Go call an ambulance! No! Wait! We don't have much time, let's just bring her to the hospital!" Natsume told them, sounding worried and scared.

_"Natsume? Is it also part of the bet?"_ Ruka and Tsubasa thought. They looked puzzled because Natsume just showed his true emotions to them.

"We also have to call the others," Misaki mentioned.

They run out from the storage room and exited the school building. Misaki is calling their other friends.

"Anna-chan! Mikan is injured and we are going to the hospital," Misaki explained through the phone.

_"WHAT? What happened?"_ Anna frantically asked.

"We don't know exactly what happened but we know that the fan girls of Hyuuga and the others are the ones who did it to Mikan," Misaki said angrily.

There's a twinge of guilt in Natsume's heart. _"It's all my damn fault,"_ Natsume thought angrily.

_"I'm going to murder them,"_ Anna hissed.

"We will going to find out what really happened but before that, you need to tell the teachers that there's an emergency so we can't continue our classes," Misaki said.

_"Ok, leave it to us,"_ Anna agreed.

"Ok, bye."

_"Bye."_

Misaki shut her phone and looked at Mikan who is currently in Hotaru's arms. Natsume is driving his car to the hospital. Tsubasa and Ruka are behind them, they can't fit in just one car so the two of them use Ruka's car.

_"I swear that if I find out who did this to her, they're going to regret meeting me and Mikan. They're going to regret that they even born to this world,"_ Hotaru thought. She's thinking of many ways to strangle all the fan girls of the campus hotties.

When they arrive at the hospital, Natsume quickly got out from his car and carried Mikan in bridal style. They went in to the hospital. The nurses and doctors immediately assist them because they knew who are Natsume and the others. The gang sighed in relief but they're praying that nothing else will happen to Mikan.

_"Why? What is this feeling? Do I seriously like her? Oh God! If it's not about that stupid bet, my mind will not be mess up like this,"_ Natsume thought, messing his raven hair even more. _"Why do I have a feeling that I don't want to lose her... Again...?"_

_

* * *

_

I really hope you like this part but the later chapters will be more good, trust me.

The song that Mikan sing is "Eternal Snow"... I just saw its lyrics in my notebook...

Anyways, I'll be really happy if you review this ;)

I'm going to update as soon as I can...

'Til next time... Sayonara...


	8. They found out!

This is the next chapter and I hope you like this one...

Thanks for your reviews...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**_When your heart hides away what you just can't say, your eyes will say what it is you've tried to hide away._

_

* * *

_

**Imai mansion...**

"Hotaru-chan, is Mikan-chan alright?" Anna asked immediately when Hotaru arrived.

"Yeah. The doctor said she's gonna be alright but she's still not waking up yet" she replied.

"I see," Sumire said, sighing.

"Who did this to her?" Hotaru asked.

"The fan girls, Mikyuu Sawa and Mitsuki Arashi are the leaders," Nonoko answered.

"What did they actually did to her?" Misaki asked.

"I don't know," Sumire said.

"We will find out. I'm going to check the cameras at school," Hotaru informed.

"Did you see Hyuga earlier?" Misaki asked her.

"Yeah," Hotaru replied.

"I didn't... see him that worried and scared before. He rarely shows his true emotions... and yet, when it comes to Mikan, he's showing it even his uncool side of him," Misaki told them.

_"I also observed that Hyuuga. I know that he has feelings for Mikan but I don't know if he's serious about her,"_ Hotaru thought.

"What did he do earlier?" Sumire asked quickly.

"He panicked and he quickly brought Mikan to the hospital, he didn't even care what people thinks of him at that time. Now... can you imagine that?" Misaki said.

The girls except Hotaru are wide-eyed. _"Is he really falling for Mikan-chan?"_ the girls thought.

* * *

**Outside of Imai mansion...**

"Are you sure they're here?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Yeah. Look, there's Nonoko's car," Yuu pointed the car, not from a far.

"Let's go," Koko said.

They walked to the door which is widely open. They are five steps inside the mansion and they paused because they heard the girls talking about Mikan.

"You know, it's not really nice to eavesdrop at people," Yuu whispered to them.

"Wait," Kitsuneme blocked Yuu's way by his arm.

**The girls who are talking...**

"Youichi is gonna be super duper mad," Sumire mentioned.

The girls stiffened and they shivered slightly, even Hotaru.

_"Who's Youichi?"_ Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko thought, knitting their eyebrows.

"D-do you really have to mentioned him? I-I don't know what he's going to do if he finds out what is Mikan's condition right now," Misaki said, she's sweating a little.

_"Is he Mikan-chan's boyfriend?"_ the three guys thought.

"I have. I bet he's gonna pull the fan girls' hairs off and he's going to make a scarecrow out of it," Hotaru said nonchalantly, but inside he's really scared because of a 'bad experience' she just witnessed before.

_"Is he really that protective when it comes to Mikan-chan?"_ the guys thought, they're still eavesdropping.

"But be prepared when Uncle finds out," Anna remind them nervously.

"He's going to make those girls to be beggars on the streets," Nonoko continued.

_"Now, I think about it. I don't remember any Sakura in my clients,"_ Yuu thought. _"Is Mikan-chan's father really that powerful?"_ the three boys thought at the door.

"Duh! I bet he can also put them in jail," Sumire said.

"I really want to rip them into pieces," Misaki snarled.

They boys are about to enter when they thought that the conversation about Mikan is over but they unexpectedly heard something... huge.

"They will surely agreed to drop on their knees and beg for Mikan-chan's forgiveness once they found out who really is Mikan-chan," Misaki said.

_"Who really is Mikan-chan? What the heck that supposed to mean?"_ the three guys thought. It only made them to listen more.

"They will also gonna lick her foot clean," Anna continued.

"After all," Sumire started.

"They don't know," Nonoko continued.

"That Mikan Sakura is actually Mikan Yukihara, the one and only daughter and heiress of Yukihara Groups and Enterprises," Hotaru finished.

"The number one leading company in the world," Misaki informed.

The boys at the door are frozen. Their eyes are big as saucers and their jaws are dropped all the way down to the floor.

_"Did I just heard that right?"_ the guys thought.

"They will regret that they were even born to this world once they meet the wrath of Uncle Izumi and Youchi," Sumire mentioned. Again.

"D-do you really have to mention him all the time?" Nonoko asked nervously.

"Mikan's wrath is way too dangerous than her dad and Youchi. She's like a devil disguised in an angel form," Hotaru said in a bored tone.

"After all she's a Yukihara. She ca-" Misaki was cut off.

"WHAT?" the 3 guys at the door yelled.

The girls are startled and they stared at them in horror. They didn't know that they were there all this time.

"What did you heard?" Hotaru asked, pointing her 'precious' invention a.k.a. Baka Gun to them.

"We heard everything!" The 3 of them said in chorus.

Hotaru sighed and said, "Sit down and we will explain it to you and what you will gonna heard from me should never leak out, you will never tell this to anyone."

They boys sat down in the living room. Hotaru explained to them the story and why Mikan is using her last name, Sakura, instead of Yukihara.

"So... in other words, she just doesn't want too much attention so she change her last name?" Koko asked after absorbing what he had just heard.

"Yeah," Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

"She can do that because the people don't know her," Yuu started.

"And she wasn't seen by any other people even on TV," Kitsuneme continued.

"Yes, and Yes," Sumire said.

"Then, who is Youichi?" Yuu asked.

The girls froze again and glared at Yuu.

"W-what?" Yuu asked nervously.

"You just don't know what is he," Nonoko muttered.

"'What is he'? I don't underst-" he was cut off.

"He's a monster," Misaki said.

_"Monster?"_ the guys thought.

"He's becoming a beast when it comes to Mikan" Hotaru explained.

"How?" Kitsuneme asked.

They girls began to shivered, even Hotaru but only a little. Then, they eyed Kitsuneme, Yuu, and then, Koko.

"What?" Koko asked nervously. _"Their looks are like... they want to kill someone," _he thought.

"Do you know that Youichi is really protective when it comes to Mikan-chan? He's always protecting her since they're kids," Misaki said.

"I remember when someone bullied Mikan-chan, Youichi called the military in the school," Nonoko mentioned.

"When I blackmailed Mikan, that little brat made my laboratory and half of my room to explode," Hotaru's jaw tightened, remembering that 'bad experience'.

"When someone offers Mikan a candy when they are kids, that man was beaten up to pulp," Anna said.

"When we were in America, I remember when someone is courting Mikan. He came to her mansion because he's one of Mikan's friends who knew about her true identity. Youichi seems to be suspicious of that guy so he thought of a plan," Misaki told them.

"What plan?" Sumire asked, drinking her juice along with the others.

"A plan that only a devil can think of," Misaki muttered.

"Youichi made that guy to slipped on the mud so he could took off his clothes. When that guy did, the little brat soaked his underwear in meat," Hotaru started.

The guys and the other girls spit out their juice. Koko and Anna who are eating their cookies, almost choked.

"What the hell?" Kitsuneme yelled.

"I know, right! And guess what happened next, when that guy put his clothes on, Youichi sent his bulldogs to the garden, where the guy is waiting for Mikan-chan. The dogs chased him endlessly and they managed to have a bite on that guy's butt and... his you-know-what," Misaki continued.

They stared at Hotaru and Misaki in horror.

"Are you serious? He did that?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Hell yeah! You should have seen it!" Misaki exclaimed.

_"Oh!God! Once that Youichi meets Natsume and he finds out about the bet, I wonder if Natsume will make it alive, it's either he's going to die in humiliation or die...literally," _Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu paled.

"A-anyways, what are you gonna do about the fan girls?" Yuu asked.

"I already called the school and they said that they have already sent it to us," Hotaru said.

"What did they sent?" Koko asked.

"The videos," Anna said.

"Oh! The cameras at school, huh?"

"Yeah."

Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...

Hotaru walked out from the living room and went to the door. After a few minutes, she's back with a little package on her hands.

"This is the video," she told them.

She began to play it and they saw Mikan opening the door of the storage room. They watched til the end.

"So... that's what happened, huh?" Misaki said angrily. She's clenching her fists.

Hotaru is beyond furious. She has fire in her eyes. The girls sobbed, like Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko, when it came to the part where Mikan was being drown and when she became unconscious. Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu comforted the girls.

The three boys couldn't also believe what they saw. They couldn't believe that Mikan fight til the end and what they also couldn't believe was when Natsume became furious and he also showed his true emotions.

_"Is it all part of the bet Natsume?"_ they thought.

"They are so going to pay," Sumire hissed.

Hotaru called someone in her phone. The other guys stayed quiet.

"What do you think guys? Does Hyuuga-san really cares for Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked them.

"Honestly, we don't know," Yuu and Kitsuneme replied.

"But that's the first time I've seen him like that," Sumire said.

"Actually, he only shows that side of him with the ones that are important to him," Koko told them.

"Yeah, I also noticed that. But besides you and the gang, Hyuuga-san never showed that side to anyone, right?" Anna said.

"Yeah," Kitsuneme answered.

Hotaru shut her ohone.

"I cut all of our connections from the companies of those b*tches," she said.

_"She can also said that things when she's angry huh?"_ the guys thought.

"How about the school?" Misaki asked.

"We will never see their horse butt faces on Monday," Hotaru said.

The girls smirked, and the guys just stared at them. _"They can also be devils if they want to,"_ they thought.

"I want to visit Mikan-chan," Anna said.

"Me too," Nonoko agreed.

"Then, why don't we leave now?" Misaki asked.

They turned to leave but Kitsuneme stopped them. He remembered something important that he can also tell to Natsume.

"Who's Youichi to Mikan-chan?" he asked.

The girls exchanged glances. Hotaru mouthed "No".

"It's for us to know and for you to find out," Misaki said.

"Oh."

Then, they left the mansion and drove to the hospital. Kitsuneme and the other guys are disappointed because the girls didn't tell them who really is Youichi.

* * *

**Hospital...**

A raven haired boy is entering Mikan's room. He has flowers carried on his arms, He walked inside and closed the door. He went nearer to Mikan and placed the flowers on the table beside the bed. He sat on the chair next to her.

"I'm... I'm sorry... Mikan," he mumbled.

He took placed his hand on Mikan's hand and he squeezed it lightly. He stared on her beautiful features.

~O~O~O~

_There's a 6 year old brunette who's biking in the park. The dark clouds are slowly covering the sky. The little girl hummed while pedaling her bike. She didn't know that there's a stone so she didn't stop. Then, that stone made her bike unbalanced when she passed it and she fell over._

_She starts to cry and the dark clouds have completely invade the sky. She stood up but almost dropped on her knees because of a huge wound on her leg and it's bleeding badly. She decided to carry her bike and limped to one of the benches. _

_After a few minutes, it's starting to rain. The girl doesn't know what to do. Her cries became louder. Then, someone tapped her shoulder. It's also not raining on her area so she looked up._

_"Are you lost, little girl?" a 6 year old boy with messy raven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs asked the brunette._

_"Y-you can say that," she said nervously. She's almost soaked in the rain._

_The boy has a black umbrella that kept the two of them dry. The boy noticed her leg and he almost gasped._

_"You have a huge wound there," the boy pointed to her leg._

_"I fe-fell earlier," the girl told him._

_"Here, hold this for a while," the crimson-eyed boy said, giving her the umbrella. She gladly took it. And when she was about to say thanks, the boy knelt on the ground and pulled a big red handkerchief from his pocket. The girl is confused._

_"W-what are you doing?" she innocently asked. _

_"Duh! Your wound id bleeding so I will help you clean it before it got infected," the boy answered in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"You don't have to be rude! But anyway, thanks," she muttered._

_"Hn."_

_The raven haired boy starts to clean her wound. He didn't even care if he's soaking wet because of the rain. When, there's no blood left, he left the handkerchief on the girl's leg and turned to leave but only to be stopped by the brunette._

_"Thank you and I will going to return you handkerchief if we meet again," the little girl shouted._

_"No need. I have a lot of that in my room," he told her and he continued to walk._

_"By the way what's your name?" the girl asked._

_"I normally don't give my name to others," he replied. _

_"My name is Mikan Yukihara," the girl said._

_The boy smiled a little, unknown to the girl. "Mine is-"_

~O~O~O~

"Nat-kun," Mikan murmured in her sleep. The raven haired boy beside her is startled.

_"N-Nat-kun? Only one person calls me that,"_ the crimson-eyed boy thought.

Natsume starts staring at Mikan, who's in deep slumber.

_"Why am I so attached to you? Is it possible? Is it possible that you... that you really are Mi-chi?" _he thought, knitting his eyebrows.

He tightened his hold to her._ "I wish you are. I wish I finally found her,"_ Natsume thought.

* * *

Note: Mikan is dreaming about her childhood friend...the first time they met.

So How's that? I hope you enjoy reading my story... :)

I'm going to update the new chapter as soon as possible...

Thanks for those who put my story in their favorites... Your reviews really made my day and thanks for giving me some ideas and for your comments... :)

Thanks for reading and please review... ~cOmmentS&ideaS~


	9. The little brat is back

This is the new chapter and hope you enjoy reading it...

Thanks for your reviews.. :) much appreciated...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Pretending you don't feel anything for someone is like convincing yourself that you could probably deny the only thing you can be sure of._

_

* * *

_

**Hospital...**

Hotaru and the others arrived at the hospital. They walked to Mikan's room. Anna turned the knob and pushed the door opened. They are shocked at what they saw.

"Is that Hyuuga-san?" Anna asked, pointing to the raven lad.

They saw Natsume sleeping beside Mikan's bed. He's sitting on a chair and he's holding her hand.

"Aw, cute," Sumire mumbled.

Mikan has bandage on her leg and around her head. They walked closer and Natsume stirred. The others stiffened. After a few moments, his eyes fluttered open, only to see the gang staring at him.

"Huh?"

"Umm... sorry for disturbing your sleep, Hyuuga-san," Nonoko apologized.

"Hn," he replied. He noticed that he's still holding Mikan's hand. He blushed a little and he carefully let her hand go. He stood up and he eyed Hotaru, then, nod at her. Hotaru seems to get his signal so they both exited the room.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Hotaru asked.

"What happened to those b*tches?" he asked, his voice is a bit of angry.

"They are kicked out from the school and we cut all our connections from their companies," she answered emotionlessly.

"It's my fault," he admitted.

"Because they're your fan girls," Hotaru continued.

"If I just keep my distance from you guys, then this won't happen again," Natsume said.

Hotaru stared at him. _"Is this guy really is Natsume? I didn't know that Mikan has a huge impact on him,"_ she thought.

Natsume looked down. _"I want to know if she's really her but I guess I won't find out anymore. But keeping her from danger will be good," _he thought.

"Mikan, she became fond of your presence. She's extra cheerful when we met you guys. Do you think she regret getting closer to you and your other friends?" Hotaru asked.

Natsume looked up and thought, _"She became fond of my presence? Even if all I did was to tease her, argue with her, and... lie to her,"_ he thought.

"Mikan wouldn't fight if she doesn't want to. She always want to be with the ones who are important to her. So what do you think the reason why Mikan didn't agreed to stay away from you guys? Do you know that she still fought til the end when that incident happened?" she asked.

"Think about it," Hotaru said and she entered the room.

_"She did that?"_ Natsume thought.

* * *

**After 2 days...**

"She's still not waking up," Ruka mumbled.

"Yeah," Nonoko and Anna said sadly.

"Don't worry, she will wake up soon," Yuu said, smiling.

Everyone is inside the room of Mikan in hospital except from a certain crimson-eyed boy. They've been there for 3 hours straight and it's already 6:30 pm.

"I think we should go home," Tsubasa said, the others nodded.

"Mikan-chan we will be back tomorrow," Anna said.

"And please... wake up soon," Sumire continued.

After bidding their goodbyes, they left the hospital. Unknown to them, a finger of Mikan had moved. A couple of minutes had passed and it's almost 7 pm.

A raven haired boy entered Mikan's room. He stood beside Mikan and hold her hand. He shoved her brown locks lightly to see her angelic face. He stared at her, admiring her beauty.

"Please... wake up," Natsume whispered.

He was startled when Mikan tightened the hold of his hand to her.

"Are you awake, Mikan?" Natsume asked.

~O~O~O~

_"Ice cream," a 6 year old brunette said happily. She's holding a strawberry flavored ice cream. She decided to sat on one of the benches near the Sakura trees in the park. When she's licking her ice cream, she heard a thud. She looked behind her and saw a raven haired boy._

_"Ow! That hurts," the boy muttered._

_The brunette walked to him._

_"Are you alright?" the girl asked._

_"Do I look like I'm alright?" the boy looked up only to see a brunette haired girl with hazel orbs._

_"You," she pointed a finger to him, "you're the one who helped me the other day."_

_"Hn."_

_"See, I told you we will meet again," the girl said with a grin on her face._

_The boy stood up and dusted his pants. He saw the strawberry ice cream that the girl is holding._

_"How do you know my favorite flavor?" he asked._

_"Eh? What are you-" she was cut off when the boy licked her ice cream. The girl blushed because they're so close._

_"H-hey! This is mine!" _

_"Hmmm," the lad looked up to her and stopped licking her ice cream._

_"Anyways, what happened to you?" the girl asked._

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"I'm just asking, Mr. Rude."_

_"Mr. Rude? I have a name, ya' know," the boy replied._

_"I know Nat-"_

~O~O~O~

"Nat-kun," Mikan murmured. Natsume is startled. Again.

_"Why does she keep calling that name?"_ he thought.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes, Natsume stiffened but inside he's relieved. He froze because 1) they're holding hands and 2) He's the only one in the room.

Her once blurry vision became clear and she gasped because she saw the person she least expected to be here and the person she didn't expect to see first when she wakes up.

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan asked, wide eyed. She didn't notice that their hands are linked, yet.

"You're awake now huh? Polka," Natsume said.

"Natsume you pervert! What are you doing here any-" she stopped when she tried to lift her arm, then she noticed that Natsume and her are holding hands. She blushed crimson red.

"Like what you see?" Natsume asked, smirking. he tightened his hold on her hand and she blushed harder when he did that.

"N-No o-of co-course no-not!" she stuttered that make Natsume's smirk bigger.

Mikan struggles to free her hand but Natsume didn't let go. She looked at Natsume only to see his smirk wiped off and his face is covered by his bangs.

"W-what's wrong?" she asked, quite worried because of his actions.

"Mikan," he called out which made her surprise because it's the first time she heard him call her by her name. Then, he continued, "I'm sorry."

Mikan just stared at him wide-eyed. Then, Natsume looked at her. Crimson clashed with hazel. Mikan feels that a blush is creeping on her face and her heart is beating faster.

_"Why am I feeling this kind of thing? Am I really falling for him? Or it is because he and Nat-kun looks alike...a lot,"_ she thought while still staring at him.

"Why are you apologizing? Look, I know that they're your fan girls but you didn't do anything. Unless you're the one who ordered them," Mikan joked. She sat up which made Natsume a little worried.

"Yeah, right," Natsume replied, rolling his eyes. "But it is my fault for getting close-"

"I'm the one to choose who I want to be with. And I enjoy your company and your friends too," she said with a bright smile.

When she smiled at him, he couldn't fight the tint of red that visible on his cheeks so he hid it behind his raven bangs.

"Falling for me, little girl?" he teased, smirking.

"A-as if!" she yelled.

"Yeah right."

"I'm not. Pervert."

"Loud mouthed girl."

"Freak."

"Polka."

"Monkey."

"Strawberries."

"Huh?" she's confused._ "What's with the new name calling?"_ she thought. Then, she caught him staring at her hospital clothes, more like where her bra is located.

"Kyaaaaa! Natsume you pervert!" she screamed. Natsume blocked his ears. The hospital clothes are white so you can see a little on what she's wearing inside. And she's wearing a bra with strawberries printed on it.

"It's not my fault that I saw," he replied.

"But you shouldn't look!" she shot back.

He sighed and said, "Whatever."

Mikan's stomach growled and Natsume heard it. She blushed a little and Natsume smirked.

"Eat," he ordered.

"What am I gonna eat?" she asked, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Oh, there's only fruits and I think you need something to satisfy your pet in your stomach," he said.

"Hmph!" she looked at her side and she only saw fruits. She sighed.

"Natsume, can you please buy me something to eat?" she pleaded using her puppy dog eyes.

_"Damn, why those eyes are always irresistable? Wait! Those eyes I've seen it before. Mi-chi was always doing that before. Seriously, I need to ask her now and maybe this is the right time,"_ he thought. he opened his mouth to say something but got interrupted by a knock._ "Or not." _He close his mouth again and frowned.

The door opened and it revealed Tsubasa and Misaki.

"I think I forgot that in here," Misaki told Tsubasa. When she saw Mikan awake, she quickly jumped on her and hugged her tight.

"Mikan-chan! You're awake!" Misaki said.

"I'm sorry if I worry you too much guys," Mikan apologized, hugging her back.

"It's ok," Misaki broke their hug. She turned to Tsubasa but she was surprised to see Natsume on the door, ready to leave.

"Where are you going Natsume?" Tsubasa asked.

"I'm going to buy something for Polka," he answered.

"Eh? Is it just me or Natsume is really being nice?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Idiot," Natsume muttered.

When he turned the knob, he was stopped by Mikan.

"Natsume, thank you," she said with a bright smile. Natsume unconsciously smiled, unknown to others, and he left.

Misaki called the others and when they entered the room, they quickly tackled Mikan to a bear hug. The other guys are happy that Mikan is already awake.

After chit-chatting, Natsume arrived with some appetizing food. He walked to Mikan and placed the food on her lap. Their friends didn't even move when he arrived, and they're shocked.

_"Since when_ the _Natsume Hyuuga got ordered by someone?"_ the guys thought while the girls,_ "Is that really_ the_ Natsume Hyuuga that I know?"_

"Eat. Now." Natsume ordered.

"Thank you Natsume," Mikan beamed.

* * *

**The day after in the hospital...**

The girls are chatting. The boys are not here yet because they have something to do so the girls took this chance to tell Mikan about what happened the other day.

"Ne, Mikan-chan," Anna started.

"Please don't be mad at us," Misaki said,

"Why would I be mad at you guys?" Mikan asked confusedly.

"Your secret...umm... kinda leak out," Sumire said nerviously.

Mikan's eyes widen. "WHAT?" she screamed which earn a smack on her head from Hotaru.

"Don't shout," Hotaru said.

"B-but how?" she asked them.

"Koko, Kitsuneme and Koko eavesdropped on us the other day. They heard about you being the daughter and heiress of the Yukihara company," Hotaru stated.

"But I'm sure that they will not going to tell anyone about this," Anna reassured, smiling.

"Yeah, if they did, me and Hotaru will exposed their deepest and darkest secrets in the whole school," Sumire said.

"And I'm sure that they will be a laughing stock of the school for a month," Misaki said, smiling smugly.

Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped. They can't imagined what will happen to their boyfriends once they told anyone about Mikan's secrets. But they trust them so they're assured that they will not do that.

**

* * *

**

**After 2 days at Harada mansion...**

"Finally, I'm already discharged from the hospital," Mikan stretched her arms.

"You're too careless, idiot," Hotaru said.

"Hn. You should have get any help from us," Natsume muttered.

"Natsume is surely concern about Mikan-chan, ne?" Tsubasa tease. Natsume glared at him.

"Shut up, shadow freak," he hissed.

A maid bring them juice, cookies, and some other snacks. The guys munched some cookies. The girls are drinking their juice. Mikan and Misaki is drinking an orange juice, Hotaru is grapes flavored, while Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko are apple juice.

"Hey," Misaki called out. She eyed Koko and Sumire who are sitting beside each other.

"Are you two dating?" she continued while pointing out her index finger to the two who are now slightly blushing.

"Well...ummm... you can say that," Sumire said, trying to keep her cool.

"Really?" Mikan asked excitedly. Her eyes seem to sparkle.

"Yeah, Mikan-chan," Koko replied.

"Since when?" Nonoko and Anna asked in unison.

"L-last week," Sumire answered.

"Let me guess, it's when we decided to stroll around the park, right?" Misaki said, grinning.

"Eh?"

"You're obvious," Hotaru stated.

"But I didn't know that they're going out. I just noticed that they less bicker and they seem more closer to each other," Mikan said.

"Because you're an idiot," Natsume and Hotaru said simultaneously. The others sweat dropped. They glared at each other which made the air around them to be thick and heavier.

"C-cut it out guys," Ruka said nervously.

They broke from their glares and narrowed their eyes on Ruka who nervously munched a potato chips. Then, they returned to what they were doing earlier. Hotaru is typing something on her laptop While Natsume read his manga.

Everything was interrupted by a ring and it's Hotaru's phone. She picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller's name or looking away from her laptop.

"Hello," she said emotionlessly.

_"It's me, I'm going back to Japan to check on her. See ya,"_ the person on the line said ans hanged up after that.

Hotaru can't say something because she already recognized the voice of the caller. Her eyes grew a little wider and shocked was written all over her face. After the person on the line hanged up, she dropped the phone on the ground. The girls looked at Hotaru worriedly.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

After processing of what she just heard from the caller, she shut her laptop, heard. Everone is startled, even Natsume who's busy staring at a certain brunette than reading his shounen manga.

"The little brat is coming back," Hotaru hissed, eye twitching.

At the mention of the 'little brat', the girls knew who is it. Misaki and Nonoko's eyes almost popped out from their sockets, Sumire spit out her juice, Misaki and Mikan almost chocked their food.

The guys stared at them weirdly. Then, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme immediately got the idea by how Hotaru mentioned the 'little brat', and by the girls' reactions.

When they finally realized who it is that they're talking about, Koko spit out his iced tea, while Yuu and Kitsuneme dropped their glasses of juice.

_"What the hell is wrong with them?"_ Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa thought. Who wouldn't freak out when you just saw you friends' horrified looks on their faces, like someone who just beaten up tons of sumo wrestlers is coming back in Japan.

_"Oh boy! This is going to be the end of all of this,"_ Koko, Yuu, and Kitsuneme thought.

"SAY WHAT?" the girls yelled.

_"The hell will break loose,"_ Hotaru thought.

_"The demon is back,"_ The girls thought except Mikan.

* * *

I really hope that you like this one... the later chapters will be good and exciting.. ;)

Your comments and suggestions fired me up...

Thanks for reading this one and please review... :)

I'll update soon...


	10. His rival

My new chapter... Thanks for your reviews...

I really appreciate your suggestions and I'm happy that you are really helping me to write this story... But I'm sorry if I have a few mistakes... I'm just a newbie... But thanks for your help... :)

Hope you enjoy this one...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Never give up if you still wanna try. Never wipe your tears if you still wanna cry. Never settle for the answer if you still wanna know. Never say you don't love him if you can't let him go._

_

* * *

_

"This is so not true!" Misaki exclamied.

"Yes it is," Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"But what if he saw my leg?" Mikan panicked.

"Uh-oh! He's coming you like it or not. And Mikan tell him that you fell from the stairs," Hotaru told them.

"That brat is actually going back here?" Sumire asked incredulously.

"W-wait! What in the world are you guys talking about?" Tsubasa asked, waving his arms in front.

The girls glared at him. Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu paled.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Natsume asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, w-what is it?" Ruka nervously asked.

Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong...

"We're dead," the girls and the three guys muttered in chorus.

"Eh?" Tsubasa, Ruka and Natsume are confused.

Sumire and Misaki stood up and paced back and front.

"Tell me he's not here yet," Sumire said, panicking.

"He is," Hotaru said, twitching.

"No way," Mikan tried to stood up but Natsume held her back.

"Idiot. Don't stand up!" Natsume said.

Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...

"T-the devil himself is ringing the door bell," Nonoko told them.

"I'll go get it," Misaki said, walking to the door nervously.

The girls and the 3 guys sat uncomfortably in their seats.

_"They're dead,"_ the girls thought.

_"We're dead,"_ the three guys thought.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsume asked in an annoyed tone but the others didn't even look at him.

"Y-you'll see," Anna said.

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

"You'll meet him so stopped asking," Mikan said, irritated.

"Meet him? Who's he?" Tsubasa asked.

The three guys namely Natsume, Tsubasa, and Ruka are confused and curious why they are acting strangely. They also didn't know why does Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko have something to do with this without them knowing it.

_"What the hell is really going on?"_ the three boys who know nothing, thought.

A few minutes after, Misaki came back to the living room.

"Who's that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Umm..." Misaki didn't know what to say or when to start. She's nervous and sweating.

"Yo," a silver haired boy with emerald green eyes appeared with an emotionless face.

"Y-you-chan, I didn't k-know t-that you're back," Sumire said acting happy.

"So? Do I have to tell you everything, Permy?" the silver haired boy said. Sumire is twitching but keep her happy façade.

"And who the heck are you?" Natsume asked, standing up.

The silver haired boy looked at Natsume boringly and said, "Why the hell should I tell you?"

Natsume flinched, _"Who's this brat? Does he know who's he's talking to?"_ he thought.

"Oi, why are you guys inviting boys in your house?" the silver haired boy asked the girls.

The girls sweat a lot. Anna walked nervously to the paled Kitsuneme, Nonoko walked to the sweating Yuu, and Sumire walked towards to Koko who's nervous but still has a grin on his face.

"T-this is my boyfriend, Kitsuneme," Anna introduced the dirty blonde boy.

"H-hi, I'm Kitsuneme Yome. H-hope we get along," Kitsuneme said nervously.

"My boyfriend, Yuu." Nonoko holds Yuu's hand.

"Hello! I'm Yuu Tobita. Nice to meet you," Yuu managed not to stutter but inside he's shaking.

"This is Koko, he's my boyfriend," Sumire said happily, but inside she's nervous.

"Hi! I'm Kokoro Yome. Hope we become friends" Koko said.

The silver haired boy stared at them for a few minutes. The girls and the 3 boys are anxious. The 3 other guys are looking at them confusingly.

"You-chan, i-it's not nice not to greet me now, right?" Mikan said breaking the tense atmosphere. She stood up with the help of Natsume's sleeve.

The boy turned to Mikan who has a bright smile on her face. The silver haired boy smiled at her and walked towards her. When he's in front of her, he hugged her tight.

"What happened to your leg?" the boy asked calmly but inside he went ballistic when he saw the brace on Mikan's leg. He don't want to panic now, seeing the happy face on Mikan's.

"I was careless and I fell down the stairs," Mikan managed not to stutter.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, why didn't you tell me that you came back here in Japan?" silver haired boy asked, still hugging her which made a certain crimson-eyed boy boil in anger and jealousy.

"Mom suddenly sent me here 2 weeks ago and I didn't have time to say goodbye to you," Mikan said.

"Yeah, I know. But next time you should not do that again. And please be careful I don't want you to be hurt again," the boy broke the hug and smiled brightly at her.

_"Thank you Mikan-chan!"_ the girls and the 3 guys thought, relieved.

_"What's with the sudden change of attitude?"_ Ruka and Tsubasa thought.

_"What the hell is that brat doing? Hugging my Polka like that! Wait! Where in the world did that thought came from? Oh, yeah, Polka is my target and... I'm starting to like her,"_ Natsume thought, burning with jealously.

"Umm... Oh! Guys, I haven't introduce him yet. This is Youichi Hijiri, my-" Mikan was cut off.

"Her boyfriend," Youichi continued.

Yuu and Kitsuneme's jaws dropped. Koko, Tsubasa and Ruka's eyes are big as saucers._ "So she's not really kidding when she said that she already has a boyfriend?"_

The girls narrowed their eyes on the green-eyed boy. But they're a little surprised when Youichi said that._ "Should have known that he's going to say that. What the heck is this little brat is planning?"_ they thought.

Mikan is beyond shocked. She didn't know what to say but after a few seconds, she thought,_ " Maybe he can pretend as my boyfriend for the mean time but... I feel guilty coz I... I'm staring to feel something for Natsume."_

There's a twinge of pain in Natsume's heart. He lowered his head so his raven locks is covering his face._ "So it's like that? I shouldn't have started that stupid bet. I didn't think that she really has a boyfriend and the idiotic me... starts to fall for her,"_ he thought sadly. There's anger, jealous, sad, and other feelings that swirling around his chest.

Youichi is staring at the raven haired lad. He's like calculating his every move. He already knew something is going on in the first place. He ignored Mikan's injured leg for the mean time because of the crimson-eyed boy. He smirked inwardly, his plan is actually working.

"Ne, Mikan-chan, I have a good news for you," the Youichi said.

"What is it?"

_"Good news? More like troubles,"_ the girls thought.

"I'm going to study in Gakuen Alice," he beamed.

_Silence._

_Blink._

_Blink._

"WHAT?" the girls yelled except Hotaru.

"Don't scream ugly hags. Except Mikan-chan," Youichi told them emotionlessly.

"Wait! You are?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I wanna make sure that you're all right here," he said happily.

Natsume glared at Youichi but he can't see it because he's looking at Mikan.

_"No! This is gong to be one hell of a school year," _Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko thought.

"Who are those three?" Youichi pointed his index finger to Tsubasa, Ruka, and Natsume. Natsume is twitching, Ruka is suddenly nervous, but Tsubasa seems to be unaffected by the atmosphere.

"Hi! I'm Tsubasa Andou. Nice meeting you! Can I ask you how old are you?" he asked with a grin on his face.

_Silence._

Tsubasa is still expecting a reply but none came. Mikan nervously laughed.

"Ummm... H-he's 16 years old like us," she told them.

"Oh! Really? So he will be in our class then?" Tsubasa cheerfully asked.

"Ye-"

"Don't be so friendly, you freak," Youichi said in a bored tone.

_Silence._

Tsubasa's vein popped out but keep grinning like an idiot, _"This bastard is getting on my nerves,"_ he thought. Everyone wants to laugh but can't because of the tension that is rising every second.

Ruka decided to lessen the tension by introducing himself. "He-hello! I-I'm Ruka Nogi. H-hope we get along well," he said nervously.

The silver haired lad just stared at him boringly and he turned to Natsume who's not so far away from him.

"Why should I introduced myself to a brat like you?" Natsume asked him with an impassive face.

Youichi flinched when he said 'brat'. _"This guy is a tough nut to crack. Well, I love challenges,"_ he thought.

"Do I look like I care?" Youichi shot back.

Natsume's vein popped out. "Then why are you asking who are we?" he asked.

"I did ask but that doesn't mean that I'm interested knowing you," Youichi replied back.

Natsume glared at him and Youichi glared back. They're having an inner fight in their heads that they didn't notice that the tension in the air is rising making it heavier and thick that anyone can slice it with a knife.

_"I have a bad feeling about this,"_ the girls thought.

_"It looks like Hyuuga got a new rival,"_ Hotaru thought.

_"Natsume, you should have known what this guy can do to you," _Koko, Kitsuneme, and Yuu thought.

_"Well, this is interesting," _Tsubasa and Ruka thought.

"Ummm... how about having a seat and snack, You-chan?" Mikan asked sweetly, trying to break the tension.

Youichi broke their glaring contest and sat on one of the sofas. Natsume and the others sat down also and try to relax. Which is impossible.

"Mikan-chan, when are you going back to America?" Youichi asked, looking to Mikan who sat beside him. Natsume's ears perked up when he asked that sudden question.

"I don't know yet. You-chan, did my dad told you something?" she asked.

"No, he just said that he will tell you soon" he replied.

"Did Auntie and Uncle sent you here or you just came here on your own?" Hotaru finally spoke up.

"I just want to check on Mikan-chan," he said, looking at Hotaru.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I want to secure that she's safe here," he asnwered, sparing a short glance to Natsume who raised his eyebrow.

"You don't have to worry, You-chan. I can take care of myself here," Mikan reassured.

_"Yeah right," _her friends thought, rolling their eyes inwardly.

"Then, why did you fell down the stairs?" he asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"It's just an accident You-ch-"

"Take a pick Mikan-chan, do you want me to call your parents and tell them what happened to you, or you're going to let me stay here?" he asked her.

Mikan stared at him in horror. _"If mom and dad come here I'm going to be expose! You-chan is really a little devil!"_ she thought, crying mentally.

_"Uh-oh! Mikan is gonna be in trouble when her parents find out,"_ the girls and the 3 guys thought.

Mikan sighed and looked at Youichi. "Just.. stay here," she said.

"Mikan-chan, are there any boys who are trying to flirt on you?" he asked. His eyes are focused on Mikan.

"Eh? No-"she was cut off when someone butt in.

"Me," Natsume said coolly.

_"This guy has nerves to say that even if he knows that Mikan-chan have a boyfriend already,"_ Youichi thought.

The girls stiffened and looked at Natsume,_ "Does he really likes Mikan-chan?"_ they thought.

"She's already taken," Youichi replied, glowering at Natsume

"I don't care," Natsume said, staring at the green-eyed boy boringly.

MIkan can't say anything when Natsume said that, _"Does... he really likes me?"_ she thought.

"Sumire suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my Gosh! Sorry guys I have to go somewhere! Let's go Koko."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Misaki asked.

"We're having a dinner with my cousin," Sumire replied.

"What time is it?" Anna asked.

"It's already 7 pm." she replied.

"Ok."

The others stood up too.

"I think we should go too," Yuu said.

"Yeah, it's already getting late," Tsubasa stretched his arms.

"Yeah, I guess we will just see you tomorrow," Ruka said.

"I'm going to drive you home, Polka?" Natsume said.

_"Polka?"_ Youichi thought but shoved it away. "No, I'm going to drive her home," Youichi stood up and take Mikan's left hand.

Natsume walked to Mikan and took her right hand and said, "I am going to drive her home."

"I will," Youichi insisted.

"No. I am" Natsume said, glaring at him.

"Will you guys cut it out already!" Mikan yelled. The two stopped and looked at her.

"I'm going to drive her home," Hotaru said, dragging Mikan out of the mansion. The two guys tried to followed them but Hotaru pointed her new Baka Bazooka on them.

"I'm going home," Natsume walked past Youichi then stopped when he reached Mikan's side.

"See you tomorrow, Strawberries," he whispered huskily in her ears. Mikan tried to suppress a shiver. Then, Natsume kissed Mikan's right cheek which made Hotaru smirked and Youichi's blood boiled in anger. Natsume continued on walking until he reached his car with Tsubasa and Ruka inside.

"Who that bastard think he is?" Youichi hissed.

"Would you cut the boyfriend act now?" Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"Hotaru, is that guy serious to Mikan-chan?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"Hey, do you think Mikan-chan likes that bastard?" Youcihi asked, staring weirdly at Mikan.

"I think so," Hotaru replied, also staring at Mikan.

Mika doesn't seem to sense the weird stares she's getting from Youichi and Hotaru. Because when Natsume kissed her cheek for the second time, time seems to stopped at that moment. Her heart is beating faster and she blushed crimson red.

"Since when is that guy courting her?" Youichi asked Hotaru.

"Since we came to the Academy," she answered.

"Playboy. I'm going to make him suffer."

"Why don't you try testing him."

"Testing him? Maybe that can work. I just... I just think that maybe I can't be in Mikan-chan's side forever," Youichi said seriously.

"I didn't think that you've matured, little brat. How long are you going to stay here?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know. Maybe after I find out if that Natsume Hyuuga is good enough for Mikan-chan but if he's not, I'm trusting her safety to you guys. Although, you can't even avoid her falling from the stairs," he said. He tapped Mikan's shoulder who snapped out from her trance.

"Huh? What?" Mikan asked.

"Idiot. We should go home," Youichi said.

"Wait! You-chan, I have a favor to ask from you."

"What is it?"

"Umm... can you pretend as my boyfriend for a while?" she asked, playing with her fingers.

"Why?" Youichi asked. He didn't expect that Mikan would ask something like this.

"Because this idiot told them that she already have a boyfriend and it's also because you told them that you're her boyfriend," Hotaru answered for Mikan.

"Yeah, I get it," Youichi said.

"Thanks You-chan," Mikan hugged him which made him blush a little but smiled at her.

"Are you two idiots just going to cuddle each other, or we're going home already?" Hotaru asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

They broke the hug and went out.

* * *

**Natsume's car...**

"Looks like we have a rival here," Ruka said, grinning.

"This bet is getting more and more interesting," Tsubasa said, smirking.

Natsume flinched when Tsubasa mentioned the bet,_ "I don't know now what to do. I have to back out from the bet before that brat finds out. He's definitely gonna kill me is he does,"_ he thought.

"Guys, speaking of bet, I have something to tell you," Tsubasa said. His grin got wiped off from his face and replaced by a serious one.

"What is it?" Ruka asked.

Natsume tensed up._ "Did he suspect anything from me? Did he know that I'm going to back out?"_ he thought.

"I have a very, very bad news," Tsubasa continued.

Ruke listened intently who's in the back of the car. Natsume glanced at Tsubasa for a second, who's in his passenger seat on his side, and he went back in driving.

"I've fallen in love with Misaki Harada."

Ruka's eyes grew big and Natsume's heart skipped a beat.

"What the hell?" Ruka exclaimed.

"So means...?" Natsume asked, raising his left eyebrow.

"I'm backing out from the bet," Tsubasa raised his hands in surrender.

"So...what will happen now?" Ruka asked.

"He's going to be the biggest nerd in school," Natsume said, smirking.

That made Ruka laughed his ass off, but stopped by Tsubasa's next words.

"I'll do it. I think I'm going to be mushy here but... I'll do anything, even if it's being your slave guys, and being the biggest nerd of the school. I don't want to hurt Misaki and I'll do anything just to make her happy. I want to be real with her, my courting, my liking to her, and how I really want to treat her, not just because of a bet. I want to show her my true side, not my fake one. And I also want to be real with myself... I guess I fall for her really hard," Tsubasa said with a serious face.

There's a silence after what he said. It's like they finally analyze something that they can't even find in their lives until this night.

Tsubasa's words struck Natsume's heart. Guilt is the feeling that weighing in his heart. He knows Tsubasa's right but how can he bring himself to confess his true feelings if there's already someone in Mikan's heart. How can he bring himself to continue to love someone who he can't even reach now.

His hold on the wheel tightened. And that didn't go unnoticed by Ruka, his bestfriend.

"You know, I think you shouldn't do what's in our agreement. Just make sure that Misaki will likes you back," Ruka said. He didn't even ask Natsume for agreement because he knows that Natsume will surely approve it.

"I will because this time, I'm serious," Tsubasa said in a determined voice.

Natsume's eyes is focused on the road but his mind is somewhere else,_ "How these things got complicated like this? Am I just going to love her from a far? Am i just going to give up?"_ he thought.

_"This is what I got from loving someone. Again."_

* * *

Chapter ten is done! I hope you like this one...

Thanks for your reviews and for those who put my stories in their favorites :)

And thanks also for your suggestions and comments... You really help me to write this story...

I'll update soon... ^_^


	11. Protecting her

This is my new chapter and hope you like it...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Letting go doesn't mean giving up but rather accepting that there are things that cannot be._

* * *

**Yukihara Mansion...**

"Good morning You-chan," Mikan greet.

"Morning Mikan-chan," Youichi greet back.

"Are you exciting to study here?" Mikan asked happily.

"Not really. I just want to guard you," Youichi said.

"You-chan I have something to tell you," Mikan said while walking to the car of Youichi.

"What is it?" he opened the passenger seat for Mikan and she got inside. Youichi got to the driver side and starts the engine.

"It's about me... being a Yukihara," she started.

"What? Don't tell me you're using Sakura as your last name?" Youichi stared at her wide-eyed.

"Ummm.. That's... yeah," she said.

"Oh my God! Mikan," Youichi leaned his head on the wheel.

"You-chan, I know that you understand my situation. I just want a normal life, normal school, to be a normal girl," Mikan told him with a serious face.

Youichi straightened up and looked at Mikan. He sighed and asked, "Is there anyone who know about this, besides Hotaru and the others?"

"Yeah," Mikan answered in a quiet voice.

"WHAT?" Youichi asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, they won't tell anyone. We can trust them. The boyfriends of Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, and Permy are the ones who know about my true identity," Mikan said.

"Ok," Youichi took a deep breath and starts driving.

* * *

**School...**

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Tsubasa asked.

"I think Youichi is with her," Misaki said. Natsume clenched his fists.

"No need to be jealous. I think you have a chance to Mikan, Natsume," Ruka told him.

_"If only you knew,"_ the girls thought.

"Ne, isn't that Mikan-chan?" Anna pointed to a black Ferrari. Youichi came out, looking cool and handsome. He walked to the passenger side and opened the door. Mikan got out and muttered a 'thank you' to him. They walked to the gang, holding hands.

"Hey, guys," Mikan waved at them.

"Morning, Mikan-chan," Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

The others nodded at them. Natsume glared at the back of Youichi.

"Do you want me to accompany you to the main office?" Mikan asked Youichi.

"No, it's ok. You already gave me the directions," he replied.

He walked away from the gang but not forgetting to peck Mikan's cheek. That made Natsume to burn in jealousy so he walked to Mikan's side and wrap his hand on her waist. He starts walking her to the class. Mikan's face is tomato red and she didn't even struggle.

When they entered the classroom, everyone stopped what they were doing and stare at the gang. Other girls are still admiring the guys but it's not that loud again because the president, Mikyuu Satoshi, and the vice president, Mitsuki Arashi, of the Campus Hotties Fan Club were kicked out from the Gakuen Alice.

They walked to their seats and sat down. After a few minutes, Narumi skipped into the classroom which made some to sweat dropped.

_"Is he really straight?"_ some students thought.

"Hello my dear students. I have a very, very good news for you," Narumi said, eyes sparkling.

"What is it?" a random boy asked.

"We will be having a new student," he replied.

The class erupt to noises and ask questions.

"Is he a handsome and hot guy?"

"Is the new student a hot chick?"

"Class, settle down. It's a hands-" Narumi stopped when the door slammed open.

"Are you through with your idiotic blabbering? I'm standing there for friggin' 8 minutes," an annoyed silver haired guy with emerald green eyes walked in front of the class.

The girls starts drooling over him and they start screaming.

"Kyaaaa... He's so handsome."

"I wonder if he's single."

"He's surely going to be my boyfriend."

The silver haired lad just glared at them which made him more hot for the girls in the class except from the gang. Mikan and the others just sweat dropped.

Narumi faked a cough and said, "He's our new student. Please introduce yourself."

The green-eyed boy glared at him shortly before facing the class and introduce himself. "Name is Youichi Hijiri. Age 16. And I'm not single so back off."

The girls cried because the said lad was already taken. So they asked him, "Is your girlfriend is studying in this school?"

"Yeah and she's her" Youichi pointed his index finger to a certain brunette.

_Silence._

"WHAT?" the class yelled.

"You heard me. And you gay teacher," Youichi looked at Narumi who twitched when he called him 'gay teacher' but he shrugged it off and smiled at Youichi.

"I will sit beside Mikan Y... Mikan Sakura, next to my girlfriend," he almost said her real last name and fortunately no one suspect anything.

"You can sit there now Hijiri-san," Narumi said. "You know my rules, please befriend him" and he left.

The class is in state of shock. They didn't know why their Hyuuga-sama is courting Mkan if she already has a boyfriend. The girls in the class, except from the gang, are envious of Mkan because she's always the one who's getting attentions from the hot guys that they are admiring but they knew that they can't do anything because they don't want to be like Mikyuu and Mitsuki.

Youichi walked up to Mikan who's sitting beside Natsume. He glared at him and Natsume glared back. Youichi sat beside Mikan on her right while Natsume is on her left.

MIkan seems to be suffocating because of the sudden tense atmosphere and she sighed in relief when their friends went up to them.

"Hey!" Yuu said.

They starts chatting and laughing just to ease the two certain lads.

* * *

**Cafeteria...**

Youichi sat beside Mikan on her left this time while Natsume on her right. The atmosphere is thickening again.

_"How am I able to breath with this two always glaring or fighting each other?"_ Mikan thought. She sighed.

* * *

**Dismissal...**

Mikan is walking to the hall towards the History class. She has something to submit to the teacher. She told her friends that they don't have to wait for her but Natsume and Youichi insisted.

When she reached the History class, she knocked 3 times but no one answer. She knocked again but no one respond again. So she turned the knob and it's surprisingly open. She walked to the room and placed a paper on the teacher's table. She hurried out from the room only to be grabbed by someone.

She's surprise and scared. That someone pushed her to the wall and placed his hands on either Mikan's sides. She looked at the one who suddenly grabbed her. She recognized this guy from the senior class. He's her senpai.

"Hello there Mikan-chan," his senpai said huskily that made her terrified.

"W-what are you doing senpai?" Mikan asked, trying not to show any weakness.

"Do you know that I really admire you? Your beauty, your hot body, but you seem to not notice me. You're only looking at that bastard Hyuuga and now I heard that you're the girlfriend of that Hijiri?" he told her angrily.

* * *

**At the other two guys...**

_"Why is Polka taking so long?" _Natsume thought, worried. He's leaning on the wall while his companion is staring at the ceiling.

_"Where is Mikan-chan?"_ Youichi thought, also getting worried.

_"She's supposed to be here 5 minutes ago," _Natsume thought, he's getting impatient and more worried.

Youichi is tapping his foot impatiently. Natsume is getting frustrated every second.

_"I'm really having a bad feeling about this," _Natsume thought. He straightened himself and walked to the hallway on where Mikan walked to.

"Polka seems to be in a trouble," Natsume said.

"How do you know?" Youichi asked.

"Because I know" he replied.

"Hn."

Youichi also followed. They stopped when they heard sobbing.

"Stop! Stop this!" MIkan yelled, hot tears are flowing on her cheeks.

The guys is trying to forcefully kiss her but Mikan is holding his face back as possible.

"Just one kiss would-" the guy was cut off by a punch.

Mikan turned and saw a panting Natsume with Youichi behind him. They are both furious. Their blood is boiling in anger. Youichi walked up to the guy but before he picking the guy up, he said to Natsume, "I think we have at least something to agreed on."

"Yeah," Natsume replied.

When Youichi picked up the guy, Natsume punched him in the stomach. The guy collapsed on his knees but before he hit the ground, Youichi straightened him up gain. Then, Natsume kicked him twice. Youichi let the guy crouched down in pain.

"My turn," Youichi kicked his sides then lift him by holding his collar.

"If you touch Mikan again, I'll make sure I'm going to send you straight to hell!" Youichi hissed. Then, he punched the guy's face that send him flying into the wall.

Natsume walked to the scared and tear stain Mikan.

"It's alright. We're here now. I'm here now. Stop crying," he whispered to her reassuringly.

He hugged her. At that time, he doesn't care if he also got punch by Youichi, her so-called-boyfriend. The important now is to comfort Mikan. She hugged him back.

Youichi stared at them and thought, _"Maybe he can protect Mikan but I don't know how much he really loves her. Or if he really loves her."_

He walked to them and Natsume broke the hug. He wiped her tears by his thumb before leaving.

"Make sure she's ok," he said while walking, leaving the both of them.

"Are you alright now Mikan-chan?" Youichi asked, he's dead worried because he knows if they didn't come right on time, there's a possibility that something bad might happen to her.

Mikan nodded her head. She wiped her remaining tears. Youichi put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. They walked to Youichi's car and they drove to Mikan's house in silence.

Youichi is always giving her short worried glances,_ "She's unusually quiet, but who wouldn't anyways? After what happened, she's maybe having a trauma now,"_ he thought.

He stopped in front of her mansion. Youichi is ready to open his door but Mikan stopped him.

"Youichi," she called out in a quiet voice.

"What is it, Mikan-chan? Youichi asked.

"Promise me that you won't tell the others about what happened earlier," she looked at him with a pleading face.

"Of course I won't tell them. I promise," he smiled reassuringly to her. "But what about Hyuuga?"

"Don't worry I know that he's not going to tell them," she said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I know," she smiled brightly to him and opened the door in her passenger side. She got out.

"Good night, You-chan."

"Good night Mikan-chan."

She shut the door and walked inside her mansion. Youichi stayed for a few moments, staring blankly into space.

_"Why do they seem to know each other very well? Are they really that close to each other?"_ he thought thinking about today's events. After thinking some things, he finally drove away.

* * *

**The day after...**

Narumi entered the class and the students went back to their seats.

"Class, your art teacher asked me a favor and I want you to listen," he happily said.

The class stopped what the were doing and looked at Narumi.

"She wants you to be partner up with someone and you have to draw your favorite hang out. It supposed to be within the school," he gave them instructions.

One by one, the students went up to the front and pick something from a black hat on the table which contains the names of their partners.

Mikan went up to the front and she picked a paper. She walked back to her seat and unfolded the paper. She looked shocked when she read the paper.

"Natsume Hyuuga," she whispered to herself.

"Guys, partner up now and you have an hour to finish this activity. Good luck and see you later," Narumi twirled out the room.

The students partnered up. Some of the partners are: Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda and a random girl, Misaki Harada and Tsubasa Andou, Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme Yome, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara, Yuu Tobita and Youichi Hijiri, and lastly... Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura.

Natsume smirked to himself. "So Polka is my partner, eh?"

Youichi strolled towards Natsume and threatened him, "Touch my girl and I'm going to break your neck."

_"Youichi sure is good at acting,"_ the girls thought.

"Hn," Natsume's usual reponse. _"You wouldn't see anyway because I'm going to take her far away from you,"_ he thought.

They all run out from the classroom and separate ways.

"I'm going to the Sakura Garden," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Me too," Natsume replied.

"I thought you're going to answer me with your usual 'hn' or 'whatever'. Are you sick?" she joked. She touched Natsume's forehead which made him a bit red.

"Let's go," he said.

They head towards the Sakura Garden and they spotted the most beautiful and biggest Sakura tree. Mikan quickly sat on the green grass under the shade of the Sakura tree. She starts to draw 'their' tree with bright smile on her face.

Natsume blushed a little when he caught himself staring at the brunette. Then, he also began to draw.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

"It's confirm boss. Mikan Sakura is becoming dear to him," a man said, talking to someone on the phone.

_"Carry out our 'little plan',"_ said by person on the other line.

"Yes, boss," the man shut his phone.

* * *

**Sakura Garden after 35 minutes...**

"I'm done," Mikan beamed.

"You're so slow. I'm done 10 minutes ago," Natsume boasted. Mikan just glared at him for a second and the went back to her happy face.

"But there's not much difference," she reasoned.

"Whatever," he replied boringly.

"I have to go to the restroom for a minute, I'll be back," she stood up and was about to walk away.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

_"Why do I suddenly feel...nervous...and scared?"_ Natsume thought. He held Mikan's wrist, preventing her from walking away.

"Eh? What is it, Natsume?" she asked.

"Oh! Umm... nothing," he let go her hand and inside he felt like he's also going to lose her. He watched her retreating figure.

* * *

**Outside of the bathroom...**

When Mikan stepped out the bathroom, she saw a guy leaning on the wall. He looked at her and smiled handsomely.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" he asked.

"Umm... yeah... Who are-" she was cut off when someone behind her clamped her mouth by a cloth. She struggles but she began to get dizzy.

_"That's a drug to put someone on sleep. Who are they? Why are they doing this?"_ she thought. Her vision is starting to get blurry.

"Natsume," she murmured before she completely blacked out.

* * *

How's that? Thanks for your reviews...

Thanks for reading and please review ..SuggeStiOnS&cOmmentS..

I'll update as soon as I can :)


	12. She was kidnapped!

The next chapter is here...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_You cannot protect two two things at the same time. If you don't make a decision, you will lose both._

* * *

Natsume closed his eyes as the sun shines brightly while the birds is chirping happily. The cool breeze made the Sakura petals to sway gracefully into the air. The sky is not much covered with clouds. It's really a beautiful day but not on Natsume's mind.

His mind is having an inner fight and storm because he's thinking of a certain brunette who's still has not return and their class is almost over. He's worried about her especially when earlier he became afraid and nervous. And when he let go of her hand, he's thinking that he also lose her.

_"Damn! Why does that little girl always entering my head?"_ he thought, frustrated. He's rubbing his temples and he's getting more impatient and worried every second that is ticking by. He knows that Mikan is like a magnet...of troubles.

"That's it!" he stood up and walked to the school. He passed by the nearest bathroom but Mikan seems not to be there anymore. He's panicking so he run to his friends.

When he reached them, the gang is complete except from the person he's looking for, Mikan. Beads of sweat is strolling down on his forehead. His heart suddenly beats faster every millisecond that is passing by. He doesn't want to know that feeling. That feeling that he always feels whenever there's someone close to him is in a big trouble. That feeling of losing someone important to him.

_"Like Mi-chi,"_ he thought. He's beginning to weaken. He doesn't know why but he's expecting Mikan to pull a prank on him right now.

"Natsume," Ruka called out in a loud voice. That made Natsume to snapped out of his thoughts.

"Where's Mikan-chan?" Youichi asked. He's curious why does Natsume and Mikan is not together because he's sure that Natsume will never leave her side especially when Youichi is not around.

"She's not with you guys?" Natsume asked, panicking inside.

"She's with you earlier and you're asking us where she is?" Youichi asked incredulously.

"Look! She said she's going to the bathroom and told me to wait for her. But she didn't... didn't return and here I thought-"

"Are you trying to say that she's missing?" Hotaru butt in. Her face is emtionless but you can see worry in her amethyst eyes.

"I don't know... she didn't came back even after our class is over," Natsume told them.

He began to shake a little. He didn't know why and then, the feeling he had earlier came back.

Youichi became furious. He entrusted her to him but what did he do? He let her to be in danger again. He quickly walked towards Natsume and held him by his collar.

"What the hell? Where is Mikan?" he yelled angrily. The students in the hallways stared at them but the gang couldn't care lass.

Then, Youichi noticed that Natsume's hands is shaking a little. He knows that he's not afraid by his sudden outburst because he never did. He knows it's because of Mikan. Youichi let go of him and Natsume almost fell on his butt.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we look for Mikan already?" Hotaru asked angrily and impatiently. She's now dead worried.

Natsume stood up and began running in hallways and places where Mikan could possibly go. The gang followed suit.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

Darkness. That's the only thing that she could see. But when she adjusted her eyes on her surroundings, she can see a dimmed light over her. She then noticed her position now. She's sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind her. Her feet are also tied together and there's a tape on her mouth, preventing her to talk.

She began sweating because she's terrified and nervous when flashbacks of what happened earlier played on her head. She wants to cry but she told herself that it will do nothing. Her heart is pumping inside her ribcage painfully. She couldn't even think straight.

She tried to move and struggle but it's futile. She can only move her fingers and tap her foot. Her mind is clouded but she only reached one conclusion.

_"I've been kidnapped."_

* * *

**Parking Lot...**

"Maybe she suddenly felt sick and decided to go home," Anna tried to calmed them down but she can't even calm herself.

"She will call us if that's the case but I wish that's really the situation," Misaki is also deadly worried.

"Hotaru did you have any tracking device on her or something?" Youichi asked.

"No, because last time I did try my inventions on her is when she's being idiotic and not because of nothing," she replied nonchalantly but inside she's cursing herself for not doing so.

"But didn't you think that maybe this situation like this might occur?" Tsubasa asked.

"No, because she's always with us or with Hyuuga, or with Youichi," she answered.

"I just hope she's ok," Ruka muttered.

Natsume walked to his car and opened the driver's side. He stopped for a moment at what he saw.

* * *

**Somewhere...**

_"Oh, no! I have to get out of here," _she thought to herself.

After a few tries, she didn't even move or untangled one of the ropes that were tied to her because it's too tight. Her wrists starts to bruise. Then, there's a shadow appeared in front of her.

_"They're here," _she thought. Her heart pound twice than before.

"So you are Mikan Sakura," a deep voice was heard and she figured out that it's a man.

"I didn't actually think that you really are beautiful than the other girls I met," the man said, appearing slowly from the dark.

At last, Mikan saw the man who kidnapped her. The man before her is actually handsome that he can join Natsume's gang. He has a messy red-orange hair and dark brown eyes. His skin is a little tan, he has a perfect nose, and thin lips.

_"How the heck this handsome guy became my kidnapper?"_ she thought.

Then, there's a man who appeared beside the handsome guy. She quickly recognized the man. It was the man who asked her name outside the bathroom earlier.

Then, she remembered,_ "Did the others know that I'm missing? Did Natsume waits for me after I left the Sakura Garden? What are they doing now? Are they looking for me?"_ her thoughts was cut off when the handsome guy spoke up.

"Nice to meet you Mikan Sakura. I'm Kyou Yamamoto," he introduced himself and smile at her.

Mikan growled at him. She glared at him hardly that can compete Natsume's or Youichi's glares. Kyou just chuckle to her and walked closer. She flinched but he kept closer until his mouth is near to her ear.

"Do you know why are you here?" he asked, then he straightened himself once again.

Mikan just glared at him and thought, _"If this guy wants to talk to me, he better pull this damn tape off my mouth!"_

As if reading her mind, he bent down and pulled the tape off from her mouth.

"You! Why the hell am I here, huh?" she yelled.

"I will tell you if you shut up," he calmly replied.

"Damn you! How the hell did I caught up in this mess? I don't even know you bastard!" she continued to yell but stopped when the other man pulled a knife and pointed it to her.

"Didn't I tell you that you just have to be quiet?" Kyou told her.

She's scared because 1) She didn't know who are these people 2) The other man is pointing a knife to her 3) She doesn't know where she is and 4) She doesn't know if someone is going to save her and make it out alive.

"You know who's Natsume Hyuuga, right?" Kyou smiled maliciously that made her shivered. Her eyes went big when he mentioned the name Natsume Hyuuga.

_"How in the world did Natsume got into this?"_ she pondered.

"You must be thinking how did he has something to do with this," he said. "Well, I'm going to start from the beginning."

"What? What are you talking about? And how the hell did I have something to do with this?" Mikan asked.

"Because," he paused, staring at her, " You are important to him. You're the first girl that he court and the first girl he likes...or love."

Mikan's jaw dropped a little. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Natsume likes... loves her? Impossible right? But she didn't even know her messed up feelings.

"I-impossible! W-what nonsense are you talking about? He wouldn't like me even a bit! Because... he's my mortal enemy," she told him but she's not even sure herself.

"So... it's an unrequited love, eh? How interesting, poor poor Natsume," Kyou smirked.

"Why? Why are you doing this? What did he do to made you do this?" she asked, controlling her shaking and her tears.

"Because... he stole everything from me," he replied, darkening his looks.

"S-stole? Stole everything from you? W-what do you mean?" Mikan asked cluelessly.

"I was studying at the Gakuen Alice too when that bastard Hyuuga entered my life," he hissed.

"Huh? You are studying at the Gakuen Alice?" Mikan asked..

"Yeah, I was... I have everything, fame, and a wonderful girlfriend. But everything went to ashes," Kyou gritted his teeth.

_"What did he meant by that? Does Natsume has something to do with that?"_ Mikan pondered.

"It's started last year, he entered the Academy with his friends. They quickly got popular in the school. When they're not there yet, I was the number one popular guy in the campus but I became second to Natsume Hyuuga when he arrived. But I really didn't care about that, about him. Until one day."

~O~O~O~ Kyou's POV ~O~O~O~

_"hey dude, are you going to hang out with us?" my friend asked me. We're currently outside the cafeteria, walking to the hallways because the lunch break was over._

_"Yeah, I'm going to bring Aya," I replied._

_Aya is my girlfriend. She's beautiful and she's also famous in our school. Everyone is envious because I'm her boyfriend and vice versa. They're always saying that we're the perfect couple. I am really pleased that they already knew that and they won't bother us. I really love Aya, we are a couple for 3 years._

_"Ok, see ya' dude. Make sure to show us your new car, Kyou," one of my friends told me._

_"yeah, I won't forget," I said._

_Then, we began to separate our ways to our classes. When I turn to a corner, I heard a very very familiar voice. This voice is always calming me down and making me love the owner of it._

_But whatever it's saying right now, didn't calm me down a bit now and want to see its owner. It just did the opposite. It made me furious and hate whoever owns that voice._

_"Please, Hyuuga-sama. One kiss wouldn't hurt, right?" the owner of that voice pleaded._

_That once beautiful voice is owned by my one and only girlfriend, Aya. I eavesdropped a little bit to what are they talking abouot._

_"I said, no," a deep cold voice replied._

_I know who it is, it is Natsume Hyuuga, the most famous guy now in the Gakuen Alice._

_"But! I want to. You said I'm pretty but you wouldn't even kiss me," my so-called-girlfriend whined._

_"You already have a boyfriend," Hyuuga stated. His refusal really did calm me a bit but Aya's next words made me ballistic._

_"But I don't even love him. I'm in love with you," the b*tch said._

_I quickly showed up and grabbed Aya. She was shock, but maybe shock is an understatement, and didn't even know what to say. I'm going to slap her but the bastard Hyuuga stopped me. So I let go of that slut and I punched Hyuuga in the gut. He fell on his ass and glared icily at me but I just glared back._

_Aya seems to snapped out from her shock and stood between me and Hyuuga._

_"You! I thought everything is alright between us! Am I not enough for you? Why the hell did you chose him over me? We're together for 3 years and you're throwing that away?" I yelled at Aya angrily._

_"You thought, Kyou, you thought!" she shot back._

_That made my blood boiled more in anger so I slapped her real hard that she went flying to her right side. She hit the wall and she blacked out, I guess. But I don't care anymore. Who would care to that slut who lied to you for friggin 3 years?_

~O~O~O~ End of POV ~O~O~O~

"And after that, I got kicked out from the Gakuen Alice. That...woman transferred schools. It's also the same to what happened to you, right?" Kyou asked.

Mikan is surprise. She didn't know that Kyou went through all that. She's also surprise that he knows what happened last week.

"How do you know about that?" she asked, confused.

"Because I've been watching you since Natsume Hyuuga had laid his eyes on you. Actually, every girl that his eyes had laid on. I'm just waiting for a opportunity like this," he told her.

"WHAT?" she asked incredulously.

Kyou chuckled and smirked evilly.

"Do you know what will happen next to my 'little game'?" he asked, amused.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"I'll let that bastard..to feel what I felt. I'm going to get my revenge on him... using you," he said.

MIkan is horrified._ "He wouldn't do that!" _she thought. She slowly shook her head.

"He wouldn't come here, I will tell you! He wouldn't because I'm... nothing to his life," her voice cracked at her last sentence.

When she said that, there's twinge of pain in her heart. She's hoping that she's just not nothing to his life. She's hoping that she filled even a little space in his heart. She's hoping that he would come to save her. But she can't be selfish right now. Not right now.

"Yes, he would. You just have to watch and see," Kyou smiled a creepy smile and walked away but before he's completely out of sight, he ordered the other guy to tape Mikan's mouth again. She struggles but it's useless.

_"Somone... Please save me,"_ she thought as she let her tears to flow down on her cheeks. The other man disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

**Parking Lot...**

There's a white envelope that has Natsume's name on it. He picked it up before getting inside his car.

"What's this?" Natsume asked himself.

Then, he opened the envelope only to see a photo. His eyes widen and anger filled his body. He began to shake.

_"No! This is not true!"_ he thought, convincing himself.

Inside of the envelope is a photo of Mikan. She's tied on a chair and she's not awake.

Natsume flipped the photo and saw a message.

_If you wanna see her again_

_Come to the old warehouse near the Daisuke River._

_Don't you dare bring any companions_

_Or I'm going to hurt your **precious Mikan Sakura.**_

Natsume quickly starts the engine and drove away, leaving his other friends confused and arguing.

"Where is Natsume going to? Ruka asked, staring at the car of Natsume.

"I dunno," Tsubasa said.

_"Mikan, I'm going to save you. Wait for me."_

_

* * *

_

OMG! Now, some of your questions was already answered...

Stay tune...

Thanks for reading and please review this chapter... SuggeStiOnS&cOmmentS

I'll update as soon as I can...


	13. Realization

My...New...Chapter...Hope...You...Like...It...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

**Old warehouse...**

After a few minutes, Mikan tried everything she could and fortunately, she loosen the rope that tied on her hands and feet a bit. They also lightened the whole room and she can see now that she's not alone. There are six men, including Kyou and the other man that she encountered earlier, that guarding her. Some of them are playing cards, while someone is eating.

Kyou is staring at her and after a few moments, he walked towards Mikan. She's startled when he is right in front of her.

"Do you know who are they?" Kyou pointed his thumb to the men behind him. Mikan shook her head.

"They're the ones who hate Natsume Hyuuga," he said.

Mikan is shocked. She didn't know that many really hates the guts of Natsume. She admit that she's a little annoyed of him but she really doesn't hate him or anything close to that. Even if he's always teasing her, she can't made herself to hate him. In fact, she really enjoy his company especially when times she's feeling down.

She's also terrified. She doesn't know what are they going to do with Natsume. Just thinking of it makes her heart aches and pump faster. She cannot bear the fact that they are going to do something really bad to him. And to do that, they really used her as a bait.

She's confused. Why are they thinking that Natsume likes her? Why are they thinking that she's important to him? Inside, she's thinking that she's just one of his toys that after using it, he will just trash her. But she's also having second thoughts because of his soft and caring actions for her.

"We are going to make his life a living hell even just for hours here. And of course, I'm not the only one who really is enjoying this. They are also," he pointed to the men once again.

_"What are they gonna do to Natsume?_ Mikan thought.

"You just have to watch and see. Didn't you said that you really don't believe what I said earlier? Then, lets make a bet," Kyou said.

Mikan showed a confused expression. He just chuckled and continued, "If he showed up, what I told you earlier is just the truth, but if he didn't... you're nothing but just a piece of trash in his life."

Mikan's heart aches painfully when he said that she's nothing in his life. She's hoping that Natsume has some feelings towards her but she doesn't want him to showed up, just to endanger his own life.

Kyou smiled evilly at her and walked away.

~O~O~O~

_A 7 year old raven haired boy is running through the rain._

_"Mi-chi! Mi-chi!" he shouted._

_He's playing hide and seek with his friend and he decided to passed some time before looking for her but he didn't know that it's going to rain._

_He passed by the playground and look for any Sakura trees. He's sure that his playmate will hide there. He found one at the end of the playground and he run towards there. He heard sobs in the bushes nearby and stroll over there._

_"Mi-chi? Mi-chi?" he called out. He walked closer and he saw a 7 year old brunette crying._

_The brunette looked up and saw a raven haired boy soaked in the rain. She stood up and hugged him immediately._

_"I thought you're not going to find me," the girl sobbed on his chest._

_The boy hugged her back and smooth her wet hair. They are both soaking in the rain._

_"Of course, I would find you. Whenever you are. But I'm sorry if I'm really that late," he said to her sincerely._

_The brunette tightened her hold to him._

_"Promise? Promise that you would find me," the girl looked up to him._

_The raven haired boy smiled his rare smiles and said, "Promise."_

_~O~O~O~_

Natsume tightened his grip on the wheel while driving dangerously fast.

_"Mikan...Mikan..."_ his thoughts are only filled with her.

_"I don't want to lose you... like how I lose Mi-chi. Please be ok, I would find you whenever you are."_

* * *

_"How long do I have to be in here?" _Mikan thought. Her hands and feet is a bit loosen and she's relieved with that.

Just then, the doors slide open, revealing a man. He walk towards Kyou and the others.

"He's here," the man said.

_"What? Who's here?"_ Mikan thought. Her heart began to pound faster in her chest.

"Guide him here," Kyou ordered.

The man nodded and walked out through the sliding doors. Kyou walked to Mikan and pulled the tape off her mouth.

"Your savior is here," Kyou said, smirking evilly.

"Who's here? W-who are you talking about?" Mikan asked, confused. Inside, she's praying that the person she's thinking is not the one who came.

"You'll see," and he walked away.

Mikan couldn't speak but just hope that the person who just came will run away now. She saw Kyou tossing hockey sticks, bats, and iron pipes to the others. She wants to cry now because she's really afraid. Afraid that the person who just came is a certain raven haired boy. The person she's having some special feelings to. The person that looks like her long lost childhood friend.

_"What do I really feel about him? Am I really... in love with him?"_ she pondered. She's beginning to shake and teary eyed. It's her first time to encounter a situation like this.

"Open up," one of the guys shouted. The other guy opened the slide doors a bit. The man who just delivered the news earlier stepped in.

"He's already here," he said.

Kyou smiled devilishly while the sliding doors opened widely and a certain raven haired lad with furious crimson eyes showed up. His fists are clenched on his sides. He scanned the room and when he spotted the brunette, he felt relieved and calmed down a bit.

"I didn't know that you're really going to showed up without your puppies," Kyou said, referring to Natsume's friends. He walked towards Mikan.

Mikan is shocked. The fate must really hate her because did the fate just knew that Natsume might die here. And worst, right in front of her very eyes. She doesn't know what to think but the danger that she and Natsume is facing right now. The words of Kyou earlier keep ringing in her head.

_"If he showed up, what I told you earlier is just the truth, but if he didn't... you're nothing but just a piece of trash in his life."_

_"Because... you're important to him, You're the first girl he court and the first girl he likes...or love."_

_"Does that mean... he loves me? I'm important to him?" _Mikan's heart swelled in happiness but it stopped when she remember their current situation now.

"Y-YOU IDIOT! Why are you here?" Mikan shouted to Natsume who's standing near the door.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOTIC ONE! Everyone is worried," Natsume snapped.

"Oi! stop the lover's quarrel now! It's irritating," Kyou said.

Natsume glared hard on him and walked several steps towards Mikan.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsume asked the red-orange haired guy, his voice is full of venom.

"I'm disappointed that a smart ass like you can't even remember a long time friend," Kyou replied, acting hurt.

"Don't play dumb with me," then Natsume paused. He looked at Kyou from head to toe and his eye widen a bit. "You are that guy last year who has the guts to punch me. Kyou Yamamoto," Natsume stated.

"Woah! I'm impressed. Maybe you just can't really forget that you're the reason why someone's life became miserable," Kyou hissed.

"You're doing this to get revenge? Revenge because I got your place in the Academy and your so-called-girlfriend."

Kyou gritted his teeth and placed his hand on the nape of Mikan who flinched. Natsume felt alarmed.

"Too bad, your luck run out now Hyuuga. I have the trump card," Kyou laugh humorlessly.

"Let go of her," Natsume said between his teeth. His fists are clenched besides.

"Nah-uh!" Kyou snapped his fingers.

A guy charged towards Natsume and punched him in the stomach. Natsume held his ground. Mikan's tears flowed freely on her cheeks. Kyou grinned evilly and let go of Mikan's nape but stood beside her.

"BASTARD! STOP THIS!" Mikan yelled. She's struggling on her chair. The rope in her feet is loosen, thanks for the help of the chair that she's sitting on.

"Are you ok, Polka?" Natsume asked Mikan.

Mikan's tears continued to flow more. _"This moron... he's concern about me but he's the one who's getting beaten up."_

Then, someone used his bat to hit Natsume's back. Natsume almost collapse on his knees but he used his hands to support his body.

"NATSUME!" Mikan cried. Her cries are echoing in the room.

There's blood that came out from Natsume's mouth. He wiped it off and stood up again. Then, two men hit him with a hockey stick and an iron pipe. This time, Natsume finally made himself kneel on the ground.

"STOP THIS! I'M BEGGING YOU! AND YOU MORONIC NATSUME, FIGHT BACK!" Mikan shouted. She cried more, if that even possible. Watching Natsume getting beaten up is just unbearable. Her heart is pounding wildly that it might burst out from her ribcage.

"Please...Please..." she continued to beg, although her voice is cracking.

"Do you know how painful is it now?" Kyou walked to him and pull Natsume's hair up so he's looking at him.

Natsume just smirk and said, "Is that all you've got?"

"No. Actually, that's only the beginning," he let go of Natsume's hair roughly and walked back beside Mikan.

Natsume has a cut under his eyebrow and it's bleeding badly. The blood is flowing in his face. Mikan just watch him helplessly.

"Don't do this," she pleaded, still crying.

Natsume looked at her with a smirk. "I can't die like this. Don't you trust me...Mikan?"

Mikan stared at him. He called her again by her first name. She can't help but to let her tears flow on her now messed up face. _"Trusting him is not enough. Trusting him won't even save him. But why did he said that?"_

Then, her nightmare begins. Six of the men, excluding Kyou, charged together to Natsume. One guy hit him on the face with a hockey stick. Another one hit him in the knees with iron pipe. Some punched and kicked him in his different parts. Mikan can see that Natsume is shaking and his bleeding.

"NO!NO! NATSUME, FIGHT BACK, YOU IDIOT! STOP THIS YOU BASTARDS!" Mikan yelled. Her screams and cries are louder than ever that her throat starts to bruise.

_"No! I can't lose him! Not now that I already know... I already know that...** I love him**.. I don't want to lose him!" _Mikan thought. Her heart is shattering at the scene in front of her.

They continued to beat him up even if Natsume is already lying on the cold floor. A guy bent down and punched his face.

There's an unsatisfied look on Kyou. It's his revenge and yet, he's still not doing anything to him so he snapped his fingers once again and the men slowly backed away from Natsume. Mikan's eyes widened and the sight before her made her scream and cry louder. His body is lying lifelessly on the floor with his own blood covering his almost entire body.

Mikan is trying to untie the ropes in her hands. She doesn't have anymore problems with the rope in his feet because it's already loosen, she just have to kick the rope away and she can walk after that. She did that by hooking the rope in one of the feet of her chair.

Mikan's jaw dropped when Natsume is trying to stand up and act as if all that was nothing.

"YOU DUMB ASS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU CAN BEAT THEM UP BY YOURSELF BUT YOU... YOU'RE NOT FIGHTING BACK," she yelled angrily at him.

Natsume looked at her with his crimson orbs full of sorry and guilt. Mikan whispered, "Why.. Why are...you doing this?"

"I think it's not fair that I didn't enjoy my 'little game' now, right?" Kyou asked, smiling creepily. He walked towards a small wooden bench and lift it up. Natsume can't help himself to stand up.

_"No!No! I can't let this happen!"_ thoughts that are running in Mikan's head right now.

_"You really an idiot Mikan. I know that you're near at escaping now. Just save yourself,"_ Natsume thought. He tried to fight the desire to black out now.

Kyou walked towards Natsume with the small bench in his hands. Mikan quickly untangled the rope that tied her hands with the chair she's sitting on.

Kyou raised the bench in the air, indicating that he's going to hit Natsume. He embraced himself for the impact. Mikan successfully untangled the rope and run towards him.

Natsume felt nothing but he heard the bench cracked. Then, he saw a shadow looming over him. Hot, crimson blood is dripping on the ground. Then, he looked up and saw Mikan. She's coughing out blood and breathing heavily. Mikan was the one who was hit by the bench. Even if it's small, it made her back and her head to ache. She cried in pain but she's relieved that she at least save Natsume from their last attack.

"Mi..kan... Why d-did..you do..that, you... bird..brain," Natsume managed to asked. He's frustrated at himself and to Mikan. She's not supposed to be in this situation if it's not because of him. He's the damn reason why she's in danger always and why she's now hurt.

"W..Why... Why didn't...y-you..fight..back?" Mikan asked between her breaths. Her head and her back aches..a lot. But she doesn't want to cry, not in front of Natsume.

Her body is over Natsume's. Her head is in the crook of his neck and her hands is around him. She doesn't care if she also soak in Natsume's blood.

Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan even if his whole body is aching painfully. _"Thank God, you're alive."_

"I-if I...fight..back... I don't..know... what they...can..do..to you. They.. might...hurt you..be-because they...have you," Natsume said. His breathing is shallow.

Mikan smiled. She didn't know that Natsume will really save her in the first place. She didn't know that he's willing to sacrifice his own life for her. She didn't know that she really did held an importance to his heart.

"T-thank...you," Mikan mumbled.

Their visions start to blurry. Natsume is beaten to pulp and Mikan is very exhausted and she was also hit by a wooden bench.

"I thought.. I'm gonna lose...you. Natsume.. don't give up now..please," Mikan said, closing her eyes.

"I will..not give up... But at least..you're safe..now," Natsume replied. He's also closing his eyes. "I...**I love you**."

* * *

Kyou is surprised when Mikan save Natsume. She was hit instead of him. The others can't also believe what happened. Then Kyou told them, "It's time to leave."

The others walked to the sliding doors with Kyou. Before they could even touched the handle of the door, it slammed open. It revealed a very, very furious friends of Mikan and Natsume. It's Ruka and the others. Youichi is like he's going to murder someone now. Hotaru is holding her different types of guns. Tsubasa, Koko, and Kitsuneme have bats. They began to cracked their knuckles and necks.

Kyou and the others began to shivered slightly. They don't have their equipments with them. They don't have anything to use to fight at this moment.

* * *

How's that? Please review... :)

I love your reviews...

Thanks for reading and I'll update the new chapter as soon as I can...


	14. I'll leave her to his hands now

This is the new chapter... Thanks for your reviews for my last chapters...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

_The greatest weakness of most humans is their hesitancy to tell others how much they love them while they're alive._

_

* * *

_

White. That's the only color that she's seeing right now. White ceiling. White walls. White floors. White bed. Her clothes is also white.

_"Am I already dead?"_ she thought. but when she looked around, she saw machines beside her and it's dark outside.

_"I'm in the hospital,"_ her head aches but not much like before.

_"Before? What happened to...me?"_ she pondered. Then, flashbacks on what happened runs to her mind. The old warehouse, Kyou Yamamoto, the men, and...

"Natsume," she murmured. She shot up on her bed only to collapsed again. Her back still aches.

_"I have to find him! Where is he? Is he also in the hospital? But wait! Who brought us here in the first place?"_ she continued to ponder but she can't get the answers if she can't even sit up.

Once again, her eyes began to droop and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning...**

"...lly relieved that Mikan-chan is alright," a familiar voice spoke up.

Mikan slowly opened her eyes only to close it again because of the bright light that she saw. Then, when she adjusted her sight, she saw familiar faces in the room. She's not thinking straight but when she tried to sat up, her back didn't ache much like last time.

"Mikan, are you alright?" a raven haired girl asked, worry is evident to her face that once impassive.

"Ho...Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"Oh my God! Mikan," Hotaru hugged her. Mikan winced because of her aching back and head. Hotaru noticed this and let go of her.

Then, there's a lot of questions flew in Mikan's head but the first one she blurted out is...

"Where is Natsume?" her face shows worry and she became teary eyed because she remembered what happened to him in the old warehouse.

Everyone is in the room except from Tsubasa and Ruka. The faces of them saddened when Mikan mentioned Natsume. Mikan took it as a clue and she hurriedly got out from the bed and run out the room. The others tried to stop her but they seem to be in their own thoughts earlier. They also run after her.

Mikan asked the nurses and doctors she encountered in the hallways. She's asking if they knew someone with raven hair and crimson eyes with her when they came here in the hospital. Then, she's led to a room not far from hers. Her heart is beating fast and her tears is trying to escape from her eyes. She doesn't know if Natsume is alive.

_"Natsume...Please be ok," _she prayed, holding the knob of the door. Her friends is running to her, they're just ten feet away from her.

Mikan turned the door knob and pushed the door open. She saw Tsubasa and Ruka with wide eyes.

"Mi-mikan-chan, you're alright?" Tsubasa asked.

Mikan nodded and she asked them," W-where's.. Natsume?"

The two looked at each other and they glanced at the bed across the room. Mikan looked at the direction they glanced into and her tears flowed freely on her cheeks. She's biting her lower lip to prevent herself from crying loud.

Her other friends are already behind her. They are watching her with sympathy in their eyes. Youichi is not with them because he has something to do.

Mikan walked towards the bed and asked them, "Is he a-alright?"

"The doctors said that he just have to rest for days to heal his wounds. We barely recognized him and we all thought that he's g-gonna...d-d-die," Ruka said sadly.

"Because he lost too much blood but the doctors said that they took care of it already," Tsubasa added.

On the bed is Natsume. There's a lot of bandages covering her body that he looks like a mummy. His neck is braced, as well as his right leg. He's sleeping peacefully like he has no worries in life at all.

Mikan touched his face. Her hand is trembling. She's crying because she's happy that he's alright, that he's alive. She's crying because she's thinking that it's her fault that he is now in pain.

She's also injured but it's far from Natsume's. She just has a bandage around her head and her back is still aching.

"What happened?" Mikan asked in a shaky voice.

"We found you," Hotaru stated.

_**Flashback...**_

_"Where is Natsume going to?" Ruka asked, staring at the car of Natsume._

_"I dunno," Tsubasa said._

_"But I do," Hotaru pulled an invention from her bag._

_"Tracking device?" Youichi asked incredulously._ "She can put a tracking device on Hyuuga but not on Mikan-chan?"_ he thought._

_Anna, Misaki, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Youichi and Ruka are in the parking lot of the school. Sumire, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneneme are still looking for Mikan in the school. So the six of them can't do anything for now but to wait for the others before following Natsume._

_Tsubasa, Ruka and Anna's jaws dropped when they saw Natsume's car is going to a monstrous speed._

_"Oh my effing God! He's going to have a car accident!" Anna exclaimed._

_"What the hell? Why is he rushing like that?" Ruka asked._

_"Maybe he knows where Mikan is," Hotaru said in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"But how?" Youichi asked, knitting his eyebrows._

_"How should I know? Where are those little turtles?" Hotaru asked, irritated._

_Youichi and Hotaru are fuming in anger. Their other friends are still not here._

_After 15 minutes..._

_"That's it! I'm going first," Youichi snapped, walking to his car._

_"Wait! They're here," Misaki and Anna yelled._

_Their other friends are running towards them and they put their hands on their knees. They're catching their breaths._

_"There's...no...Mikan," Sumire said between her breaths._

_"Of course not. Because Hyuuga is already found Mikan, you bunch of idiots," Hotaru said, annoyed._

_"Eh?" The others are surprised._

_"We have to go now!" Tsubasa said, before Hotaru completely snap. _

_They used Youichi, Tsubasa, and Ruka's cars. Youichi, Hotaru and Yuu are Youichi's car. Tsubasa, Misaki, Anna and Koko are in Tsubasa's. Ruka, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, and Sumire are in Ruka's car. They drove away following the trail of Natsume's. Youichi's car is the one leading the others because Hotaru's device is with her. The others are trailing behind them._

_After 30 minutes..._

_Youichi and the others quickly went out the cars when they spotted Natsume's car. Ruka opened the car door with the duplicate car keys of Natsume. They are bestfriends so they entrusted them their duplicate car keys just in case of emergency._

_When Ruka opened the car door, he saw an envelope and he quickly showed it to others._

_"Do you know what it is?" Ruka asked, handing the envelope to Tsubasa._

_"It's certainly not love letter because he will threw it away before even reading the front," Tsubasa said._

_"I bet it's something to do with Mikan," Hotaru told them._

_Tsubasa opened the envelope while the other guys peeked except from Youichi and Hotaru. Shocked was written on their faces and the two emotionless people got confused. So Hotaru snatched the envelope and its content from Tsubasa's grasp. Anger and also shocked filled Youichi and Hotaru's faces. The two also read the back side of the photo of Mikan who tied on a chair. They run to the building near the Daisuke River and the others followed suit._

_"Get the bats," Hotaru ordered while she pulled different kinds of guns from her bag. It's all her inventions._

_Tsubasa and the others picked up the bats that scattered to the side of the building. They saw the sliding doors in the front. Ruka and Youichi opened it, angirly. They saw 7 guys with shocked and terrified faces. They figured that the red-haired guy, Kyou, right in the front of them is the leader because the others is giving him space._

_Youichi is really ready to kill right now. He has fire in his emerald green eyes and his fists are clenched in his sides. The others are also furious. They began to cracked their knuckles and their necks._

_The men in front of them is scared because 1) they were outnumbered 2) they don't have anything to use to fight and 3) the bunch of students in front of them is emitting a demonic aura and faces._

_The men walked back as Ruka and the others stepped forward. Hotaru and Youichi saw two people lying on the floor lifelessly. Hotaru's impassive face shattered and replaced by a very, very furious one that when someone saw her, they will definitely run away or wet on their pants. She shot the 3 guys behind Kyou with her Ultra Baka Bazooka that really made you unconscious. Misaki and the others finally noticed the two people on the ground. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Ruka rushed over them. Youichi punched Kyou hard on the face and he picked up an iron pipe. He hit Kyou with it in different parts of his body except from his face. After several hits in Kyou who's on the cold floor, Youichi knelt down and grabbed her hair roughly._

_"You'll regret doing this to Mikan!" Youichi then punched Kyou's face repeatedly until it can't be recognized anymore. Kyou can't even fight the whole time because Youichi didn't let him by hitting him nonstop._

_Koko, Tsubasa, and Kitsuneme beat up the three other guys with their bats. They also punched them and kicked them everywhere. Sumire is furious, as well as Misaki, they vent their anger to the three unconscious guy who got hit by Hotaru's invention. They slapped them, real hard, and they also kicked them._

_After the beating up moment. The gang rushed at Natsume and Mikan. Ruka and the others are having a hard time in lifting them because they are really wincing and cried in pain every time the others are moving them so they're afraid that they damaged them more. They have no choice but to call the ambulance and wait for them._

_After a few minutes..._

_The ambulance came and the nurses assist Mikan and Natsume immediately. The girls are crying and the boys are comforting them. Even Hotaru is sobbing quietly. She cannot believe that these things will went this far. She can't even do anything but to watch her best friend to suffer in pain._

_Youichi is panicking. He just put Mikan on danger, or so he thought. He's always blaming himself when something bad is happening to Mikan. She's always helping him in bad times, she's always smiling at him when he looks down, she's always comforting him in times when he wants to cry. She's always there for him and yet, he can't even protect her. But he's relieved and contented when Natsume save her, he can see in their position that Natsume did everything just to save her. He also saw Mikan's tear stained face and he knew that she's really hurt both physically and mentally._

"I think it's time... to tell them the truth,"_ Youichi thought. This eyes is full of sadness and guilt._

_Ruka and Tsubasa are in shocked inside, _"Maybe... this is a hint that Natsume is backing out from the bet,"_they thought. They have a few clues these past days that Natsume is somehow attached already to Mikan. They both didn't expect that just because of a bet, things will be this hard for them and their worlds will turn upside down. Because slowly, without knowing it, they already fell for each other, real hard._

"He must really cares about Mikan,"_ the gang thought. They saw how tragic the event was just by looking at Mikan's pained expression and tear stained face, and Natsume's beaten body._

"Who would have thought that those two gave really to undergo this situation,"_ Hotaru, Ruka and Youichi thought. Hotaru ad Ruka is really close to their bestfriends, Mikan and Natsume. Youichi is really protective in Mikan. So somehow, the thoughts of these three are linked._

_Misaki called the Japan Police Enforcement just to pick up Kyou and the other guys who were left in the warehouse and throw them all in jail._

_Then, they went to the hopital._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"So... what really happened, Mikan-chan?" Rukas asked.

Mikan bit her lower lip again. She knows that if she tell them what happened, she will burst out crying loud. But they also have the right to know so she walked to the chair beside Natsume and start telling them what happened from the moment she was kidnapped to the time she saved Natsume from their last attack.

The, after telling the story, Mikan seems to forgot something...important. So she recalled what happened in full detail in her head, even if it's really hurts. Then, it struck her like a lightning.

_"I will..not give up... But at least..you're safe..now," Natsume replied. He's also clsoing his eyes. "I...**I love you**."_

Then, Mikan blushed a thousand different shades of red. Her heart is pounding faster like it will burst out from her ribcage. How could she just remember now the important part of the whole scene in the warehouse?

_"N-nastume...confess t-to.. m-me?"_ Mikan thought. She's getting dizzy and she wants to faint now.

Everyone noticed Mikan and asked her if she's alright but she seems to be in a daze. Hotaru can't use her Baka Gun on her because of her injured head.

"MIKAN!" Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire yelled. That made her snapped in her thoughts for a while and looked at them with eyes widen and jaw dropped. Thoughts are swirling around her head that made her go crazy.

"What's..." Ruka was about to ask her but she fainted. "...wrong?"

She fainted because 1) she's excited and don't know what to do when she remembered the confession of Natsume's and it keep ringing in her head 2) her head really hurts because of too much thinking and 3) she's totally exhausted because she didn't get much sleep.

Unknown to them, Youichi is outside the door since when they were about to finish their story about what happened when they found Mikan and Natsume. Youichi also heard Mikan telling them what happened when she was kidnapped. He smiled his rare smiles.

_"It's really the right thing to do. I'll leave Mikan-chan in Hyuuga's hands now,"_ he thought, still smiling thoughtfully.

_"Just don't get himself completely humiliated when he found out who really am I."_ Then, he smirked.

* * *

Youichi is going to tell the others who really is he in the next chapter and what will happened now that Mikan knows Natsume's feelings for her?...

Stay tune...

Thanks for reading, please review :)


	15. You're WHAT?

New chapter is here... Hope you enjoy reading it... :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_You may not be perfect in many things. But many things cannot be perfect without you._

_

* * *

_

It's been a week since that incident. Mikan is healing faster. However, she is always self-conscious than ever. She's always blushing whenever Natsume is staring at her and she's stuttering when they're just alone. She wants to confirm if Natsume really does have feelings for her but she's afraid.

But Natsume seems to forgot his confession last week. Actually, he said it unconsciously and he doesn't know that Mikan heard it. Now, he's curious why Mikan is acting strange every time she's with him. He's beginning to have an idea that she likes him but sometimes he was just shoving that thought away. He also cancelled the bet.

**_Flashback~2 days ago..._**

_Natsume's phone rang and he picked it up. There are messages from Tsubasa and Ruka._

_To: Natsume_

_Subject: Bet_

_Message: Hey dude! I can't talk to you earlier because the girls were there and Hijiri-san. This is about the bet. We know that you're going to back out, am I right? Don't worry Nat, you don't have to do what's in our agreement. You just have to make Mikan-chan to like you BACK. You know what I mean, right? :)) To the first time ever, THE Natsume Hyuuga had fallen in love =P_

_From: Ruka_

_Natsume smirked, _"Idiot. It's not my first time to be in love,"_ he thought. Then he opened Tsubasa's next._

_To: Natsume_

_Subject: Bet~Nerd_

_Message: I really want to see you in a nerd style! XD Too bad it will be unfair, ne? =P But anyways, me and Ruka knows that you're backing out from the bet. I've already know that you like, scratch that, You LOVE her. :))_

_But you know, I didn't really expect that we, The Campus Hotties and Playboys, got our worlds turned upside down just because of a simple bet. Make them fall in love with you and then dump her blah blah blah. Instead of us, dumping them, it turned out it's us who are scared to be dump, right?_

_Life sucks but I won't let go of the person I love now, if I were you... =)) GOOD LUCK... and look at yourself in the mirror, your face is like a Giraffe's ass. XD_

_From: Tsubasa_

"Giraffe's ass? Stupid Shadow Freak. And since when they start to learn how to create a paragraph?"_ Natsume thought. He then, laid the cellphone on the table beside his bed._

_**End of Flashback...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hyuuga Mansion~3 days after...**

"W-O-W!" Mikan exclaimed when she's inside the mansion.

"Huh? First time to see a mansion?" Natsume teased. He knows that it's not the first time Mikan saw a mansion but he's curious why the heck did she exclaimed 'W-O-W'.

The gang including Youichi, is having snack time. It's their first time to hang out like this since the incident of Kyou Yamamoto.

"I thought you're living in a dungeon," Mikan said, while giggling.

The others sweat dropped and chuckled. While Natsume twitched. They're laughing, chatting, drinking root beers, sodas, iced tea, and juice, and they're also eating cookies, munching some chips such as Doritos and Lays.

Natsume has a brace on his leg but the other in his neck was already removed. He still has some bandages in some parts of his body. Mikan was already healed although there are difficult times that her back will ache but it's really rare now.

They continued to chat until Youichi faked a cough. The others looked at him confusedly.

"I have something to tell you," Youichi said.

"You're going back to America?" Sumire and Misaki clasped their hands together excitedly.

"You were scolded by Mikan's parents and now you're finally going back to States?" Nonoko and Anna asked, eyes sparkling.

The guys sweat dropped. _"Why they want him to leave so badly? Oh, well! It's an opportunity for Natsume/me so it's definitely ok,"_ the guys thought, including Natsume.

"Maybe he's going to introduce himself again," Hotaru stated, sipping her grapes flavored juice.

"Eh?" The guys asked, confused. The girls finally got what Hotaru is implying.

"She's right. But I will warn you now. Don't freak out," Youichi said with an emotionless face.

"Who would freak out?" Natsume asked, cocking his left eyebrow.

"Just shut up," Youichi paused and stared at Natsume seriously, "I'm Youichi Hijiri. Fiancé of Mikan-"

"WHAT?" the boys yelled, excluding Natsume.

"...what?" Natsume whispered. His eyes darkened. His heart became heavy all of a sudden.

"Let me finish first, will ya?" Youichi said, keeping his cool.

Then, the others are silent and listen to Youichi before they ask him a bunch of questions. They didn't know this and they're disappointed for Natsume.

"Mikan-chan's parents want me to marry her-" he was cut off. Again.

"So Mikan-chan doesn't really like you?" Tsubasa interrupted.

"Will you just let me finish first?" Youichi snapped.

The others fell silent once again. Youichi is massaging his temples to ease his irritation.

"Don't interrupt me or I swear you'll never know the truth," Youichi threatened.

Tsubasa opened his mouth to ask another question but Ruka and Yuu clamped his mouth. Then, they listened intently except from the girls because they probably know where this conversation is leading to. Mikan can't believe that Youichi will tell them this now.

"As I was saying, Mikan-chan's parents want me to marry her but Mikan refused," Youichi said, glaring at those who dare to open their mouths to speak.

Natsume is leaping in joy, in his mind. He can't help but to feel happy and relieved that Mikan refused that engagement. He listened to every bits of what is Youichi's saying, just not to miss any interesting facts.

"I think she refused because..." Youichi then looked at Mikan, signaling her to continue.

"Because 1) I already like someone else," she paused and glanced at Natsume who's staring at her. She blushed when they had an eye contact and turned away. The tint of red in her cheeks didn't went unnoticed by Natsume. He smirked, _"Looks like I already have an idea who's that 'someone else'."_

Then Mikan continued what she is saying earlier, "and 2) me and Youichi are... cousins."

The boys' eyes widen like saucers and their jaws got extended all the way to the floor. Their reactions and faces are priceless. Especially Natsume.

Natsume dropped the glass of root beer causing his shirt and pants to get wet partially. His eyes widen a bit and his mouth dropped slightly. He's stoned.

_Silence._

_Blink._

_Whoosshhh._

_Silence._

"WHAT?" the guys shouted on top of their lungs, except from Natsume. It almost shake the whole mansion. Natsume is staring into space and he doesn't even realize that he's soaking. Of course, someone didn't let this pass, Hotaru is taking pictures of them.

_"I'm gonna be more, more rich,"_ Hotaru's eyes is flashing money signs while taking pictures of the guys.

Mikan walked cautiously at Natsume. When she was a feet away, she poked his left cheek five times and finally, he snapped from his trance and looked weirdly at Mikan. Mikan can't help the pressure building in her so she burst out laughing.

"Nat...su..me... did you...did you... just wet... wet on you pants?" Mikan asked between her laughs.

Natsume looked down after processing what she just said and his eyes widen.

"Holy sh*t!" Natsume curse and curse. He grabbed a napkin and tried to remove the stain.

The others burst out laughing, even Youichi and Hotaru are chuckling.

_"Didn't I warned them not to freak out or something? And as I thought, Hyuuga is going to humiliate himself," _Youichi thought.

"Hey Mikan-chan, your joke about the cousins thing really got him, ne?" Ruka said, still snickering.

"But I just told you the truth. Youichi's mother and my mother are sisters," Mikan told them without any trace of grins to prove that she's actually serious.

_Silence._

"NO WAY!" the guys exclaimed, except from a certain raven haired boy. Natsume just stared at Mikan and Youichi alternatively.

"That's the truth," Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Although, they're not really blood-related," Misaki informed.

"But they're cousins because You-chan's adoptive mother is the sister of Mikan-chan's mother," Nonoko and Anna said.

"So Auntie and Uncle want them to get married because they're not really blood-related after all and they really get along very well," Sumire told them.

"But Mikan likes someone else so they cancelled it. But that didn't make Youichi to stop being protective to her," Hotaru mentioned, emphasizing every single word of her first sentence.

Mikan blushed a different shades of red and looked down so no one can see her face. But, again, Natsume noticed it.

"So... in short?" Ruka finally asked.

"They don't have any relationship," Hotaru started.

"In any romantic way," Youichi continued.

"So we are not dating at all and sorry for lying, guys," Mikan finished. She's bowing her head to apologize.

"N-no! Mi-Mikan-chan," Yuu waved his hands in the front.

"actually we are really glad that you did that," Koko grinned.

"Yeah, and someone realized his own feelings because of your 'little play'," Kitsuneme said, smirking.

"Huh?" Mikan was confused a little but then, she remembered the incident in the warehouse.

_"I...**I love you**."_

Mikan blushed tomato red again when she recalled that confession from a certain crimson-eyed lad. The gang grinned and some of them smirked.

"Is it possible that Mikan-chan knows who's that...'someone'?" Tsubasa asked, grinning widely.

"N-no! I-I-I d-don't know w-what a-are y-you talk-talking about!," Mikan stammered.

"Really?" Misaki smiled maliciously.

"Y-yeah!" Mikan nodded her head quickly.

Then, there's a sound of footsteps coming from behind them so they turned to see who is it. They saw a beautiful girl with raven hair that reached her shoulder, and she has gorgeous crimson orbs. She has white skin and thin lips. She's also wearing the Gakuen Alice uniform.

"Aoi, what are you doing here?" Natsume asked.

Youichi dropped the cookie that he was munching and turned behind him. His eyes widen and he blushed a little. His heart pumped faster.

"A-Aoi-chan?" he asked.

Emerald green eyes clashed with crimson's. They stared for a minute, staring to each other. While the others is confused why they seem to know each other. The girls are curious who's the girl.

"Y-You-chan?" she asked. She couldn't believe her eyes.

Then, Youichi stood up and walked quickly to the raven haired girl. He hugged her tight.

"I miss you," Youichi whispered, or so he thought. Because the gang heard what he just said and they almost choked their drinks and food.

"I miss you too," the girl hugged Youichi back.

"Whaa... Wait a minute! Do you know her You-chan?" Mikan asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. And actually Aoi-chan is my REAL girlfriend," Youichi held her waist. Aoi knew what Youichi meant by REAL girlfriend because she knows that he has a cousin who he really wants to protect. And she's not really mad about that or jealous because she knows that Youichi also cares for her and he truly loves her.

But Natsume's face isn't happy at all. His face darkened ans he began to cracked his once injured knuckles. He's confused and really mad right now. He knows that Aoi has a boyfriend but he doesn't know that her boyfriend is that Hijiri.

"O-onii-chan, clam down," the girl nervously said.

"Onii-chan?" Mikan and the girls exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry if I didn't introduce my self properly. I'm Natsume-nii's sister, Aoi Hyuuga," Aoi bowed politely.

"Oh! really. So you're the one that You-chan is ALWAYS talking about NONSTOP," Mikan said, grinning widely.

Youichi and Aoi both blushed.

"Mi-Mikan-chan, stop it," Youichi stuttered.

Natsume got really pissed and he tried to stood up only to be held back by Mikan.

"You moron! Don't stand up! You're not allowed unless there's something to support you or you'll end up in the hospital again,' Mikan said, concern is evident in her eyes.

Aoi giggled and said, "So Natsume-nii has a TRUE girlfriend now."

The others nodded their heads, agreeing, while Natsume slightly blushed and smirked. Mikan stiffened.

"No! We're not dating-" she frantically waved her hands in the front and shook her head.

"YET," Natsume added.

Mikan slightly blushed.

"But hey! You're not allowed to date my sister, Hijiri," Natsume said in a firm voice.

"Sorry but we ARE already a couple," Youishi replied back.

"After all that pretending? You expect me to accept you?" Natsume pointed out.

"But who's the dumb ass who believed it?" Youichi shot back. The other guys were struck by that one because they really believed that 'little play' of Mikan and Youichi.

"I'm Aoi's brother so I can shoo all the boys who I don't want her to be with."

"And I'm Mikan-chan's cousin and I can take her away from you."

"I will plan something so our parents won't approve you."

"I'm going to do something so you won't have any chance to go out with Mikan-chan."

The two glared icily to each other and continued to bicker. They didn't even realize that the atmosphere is thickening.

"Will you cut it out?" Mikan and Aoi yelled.

Youichi and Natsume broke their glares. Youichi tightened his hold on Aoi's waist while Natsume pulled Mikan closer to him and he also wrapped his arms around her.

"FINE!" Youichi and Natsume agreed on each other. They can both date Aoi and Mikan without strangling or fighting. Mikan and Aoi sighed. The others just sweat dropped in the childish acts of the two lads.

* * *

**2 weeks later...**

2 weeks had passed and Natsume tried his best to court Mikan. He even swallowed his own pride 3 days ago.

**_Flashback~3 days ago..._**

_Mikan is ignoring Natsume because they had a fight yesterday. Yesterday, Natsume had put a hot sauce on Mikan's ice cream when they decided to stroll around the park that they had gone out before. Mikan became really pissed at Natsume._

_So now, they're in the hallways. Mikan is trying to stay away from him and Natsume is not giving up. He continued to follow her everywhere she goes except from some places, like bathroom. He apologized every single time but Mikan is pretending that she didn't hear anything._

_"Ok. Fine. I'll do anything just forgive me and don't ignore me," Natsume pleaded. He has a serious face on._

_Mikan thought twice then grinned mischievously. "Anything?" she asked._

_"Y-yeah," he answered. _"Oh, boy. I have a bad feeling about this,"_ he thought._

_"Then sing "Fall For You" by Secondhand Senerade," she said. She knows that Natsume knows that song because she's listening to that song last day when they're in Natsume's car._

_"WHAT? You know that I DON'T sing," Natsume said._

_"Then, this discussion is over," she then turned on her heels and ready to walked but she heard him singing._

_ "The best thing 'bout tonight that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core"_

_His voice is in soft tone at first but it became louder. Everyone turned to look at him._

_"But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
__That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind"_

_Mikan turned around and grinned at him. Natsume can't help but to smile, a really small smile._

_"Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
__You're impossible to find."_

_The gang also heard him singing and they really can't believe their ears and eyes. "THE Natsume Hyuuga is singing in the hallways?" _

_"So... Done." Natsume said._

_Mikan giggled and said, "Who would have thought that THE Natsume Hyuuga can sing AND in front of many students."_

_The students are awe-struck. The girls admired him more. The gang went up to them and the guys chuckled._

_"You're really incredible Mikan-chan," Tsubasa complimented._

_"That's just... unbelievable! We can actually put it in Ripley's Believe It Or Not," Ruka snickered._

_"Didn't think that you will actually do what Mikan told you to do so," Hotaru pointed out._

_The guys fell silent. And smirked._

_"That's just wa~yyyyyyyy out of character," Misaki noted._

_Four veins popped from Natsume's head._

_"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?" he snapped. Yep, he finally snapped._

_**End of Flashback...**_

_**

* * *

**_

How's that? Wanna sneak a peek on the later chapter?

~ "Confess?" he asked incredulously.

~ "Hell no!"

~ "Afraid of being rejected?"

Please review... Thanks for your reviews in my story...

I'll update the new chapter as soon as I can :)


	16. First Date Amusement Park

Your reviews really fired me up... anyways thank you so much... Thanks for your reviews : Samika-37 (You review from the first chapter til the last-except from chap.5~but i'm glad you like my story)

But anyways... Thank you people for your reviews...

This is the new chapter and hope you like this one *wink*

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_If you had a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said it was going to be easy. All they said was it was going to be worth it._

_

* * *

_

"WHAT?" the guys yelled.

"You're making my ears bleed," Natsume said.

"You just didn't asked us what to do now, did you?" Ruka asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did," Natsume confirmed.

"Hey, hey! We're not the one who's planning to ask Mikan-chan out," Tsubasa mentioned.

"But...that's just...unbelievable," Yuu's comment.

"I just saw you giving chocolates and flowers to Mikan-chan last week. But now, you're asking us how to ask her out?" Koko asked, not believing what just Natsume asked them.

"Yeah, I think this is the season when I could see flying pigs," Kitsuneme said.

"No, I think this is the end of the world," Ruka rolled his eyes.

"You just have to say you don't want to help me, morons," Natsume said, eye twitching.

"Then..." Yuu started

"You can't ask her out," Kitsuneme continued.

Natsume opened his mouth to ask why but Tsubasa butted in. "Because she doesn't even know if you're serious about her."

_"Oh man, I know where this conversation is leading to,"_ Natsume thought.

"You should tell her your true feelings" Ruka suggested.

"Confess," all the boys said in chorus.

"Confess...?" Natsume repeated.

"Don't tell me THE Natsume Hyuuga is actually scared of being dump," Koko grinned.

"Afraid of rejection?" Ruka asked with a playful smile.

"Hell no!" Natsume said in a loud voice

"Then, confess," Tsubasa told him.

_Gulp._

_"I hope this one goes smoothly,"_ they thought.

* * *

**The day after...**

Mikan is waiting for someone in the living room of Imai mansion. She slept over so the next day Natsume will pick her up here. She didn't actually tell her secret to anyone, even Natsume, until now. She's planning to tell them soon anyway.

She received a phone call yesterday and it's from Natsume. He asked her to go on a date with him. She's really blushing at that time and she thought that maybe this is the right time to confirm if he has some special feelings for her. She's also thinking of telling her feelings on their date.

Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...

Mikan walked to the door nervously. She opened the door only to see a certain raven haired lad looking all cool and handsome. He's wearing a black polo with dark blue tee inside. His polo is unbuttoned all the way down. He's wearing denim shorts. His hair is messy like always.

Natsume is stunned by natural beauty of Mikan. She's wearing white shorts and an orange halter top. Her hair is in side ponytail. She also applied simple make up; eyeliner, strawberry flavored lip gloss, and eye shadow.

"Uh... Hi," Mikan greeted.

"Are you ready?" Natsume asked.

"Yeah."

Then, Natsume held Mikan's hand and led her to his car. Mikan and Natsume is slightly blushing.

"Uh...You look gorgeous," Natsume said, opening the door in the passenger side. Mikan blushed and got in. She swear that she just saw Natsume's slightly blushing.

When Natsume got in, Mikan muttered a 'thank you'. Natsume nodded and tried to hide his the tint of red on his cheeks. He then, starts the engine.

"Well, you look handsome as well," Mikan complimented, looking outside the window so she could hide her blush. Natsume just smirked and starts driving.

"I already knew that," he said cockily.

Mikan got rid of her blush and glared at Natsume. "Cocky bastard."

Then, they start teasing and bickering on the ride.

* * *

**After half an hour...**

Natsume stopped the car to an expensive restaurant. He decided to eat lunch here than dinner because he's planning something different tonight instead of wearing formal dress for a dinner. He then, got out from the car and opened the car door for Mikan. They entered the restaurant and walked to their reserved spot.

"You know, I'm just wondering why are you taking me in the restaurant first before doing anything," Mikan said.

"Because," Natsume looked at her, "I have somewhere I want to go tonight."

"Eh? Where?"

"Just order and you will know later."

They ordered their food and Mikan was asking random questions just to lighten the mood.

"Hey, is strawberry your favorite flavor?" Mikan asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Natsume replied back.

"Because last time we met to Anna's café, you just ordered a Strawberry Milk Shake," Mikan pointed out.

"So? What if it's really my favorite? Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, because it's really odd. Strawberry is my favorite too," Mikan beamed.

Then, their orders arrived and they started eating. Mikan will always starts a conversation when she can't just stand the silence but Natsume will just answer in short sentences that made the brunette to sigh, pissed off, or stop talking.

They walked out from the restaurant after having lunch. Natsume led Mikan to the car and he starts driving. 10 minutes of driving, Mikan got curious to where are they going to.

"Where are we-" but before she finish her question, Natsume has already got out from the car and he opened the door for Mikan.

"Look," Natsume pointed the place before them.

"Woah! An Amusement Park!" Mikan squealed.

They went in and bought their tickets. Mikan wants to ride the roller coaster, the tallest one in the Amusement park. Natsume paled.

"Eh? Don't tell me you're actually afraid of heights?" Mikan asked with a teasing tone.

"A-am not!" Natsume quickly defended.

"Then, let's ride it. Don't worry, you will enjoy it," then she began to drag Natsume to the line. When, they're the next one, Natsume's face is white as a ghost and he's sweating nervously. Mikan couldn't believe her eyes because she doesn't know that there are some things that THE Natsume Hyuugs is actually afraid of.

So Mikan held his hand and squeezed it. She blushed lightly and turned around to face him. She gave him a bright smile that sure can light a dark room. That smile made Natsume's heart to beat faster and to made his face red. That smile made him to love her more. That smile that can make his day whole. Cheesy it may sounds, but he just love that smile of hers. That smile, that cheery smile, made him to fall in love with her.

They got into the ride. It starts in a slow pace until they reached the top. Mikan and Natsume are sitting next to each other. Mikan is holding his hand and said, "Don't be afraid, I'm just here by your side."

~O~O~O~

_"Mi-chi stop crying already," a 6 year old raven haired boy is sitting on a bench with a 6 year old brunette haired girl who's crying. The boy is comforting her by patting her back._

_"But... Look, because of me... you got a scratch... if you didn't catch me you wouldn't hurt yourself," the brunette said, sniffing._

_"It's just a scratch and if I didn't save you, you will be in the hospital," the boy reasoned, sighing._

_"I just want to help the poor kitten...on the tree so I climbed up," the girl told him._

_"I know, but you fell right? If I'm not there, you might have gotten a bigger wound."_

_"But-"_

_"It will heal soon. And if I didn't catch you earlier, it will be my fault for not doing anything," the boy said in a soft tone._

_"Thanks...Nat-kun," the little girl smiled brightly. The boy can't help but to let a small smile. Then, the girl hugged him who in return blushed a little._

_"Sorry."_

_"Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you. I'm just here by your side, Mi-chi."_

~O~O~O~

"Mi-chi," Natsume blurted out while staring at Mikan. She didn't heard him because when he said it, they already went down faster. Then, up again but this time it's friggin' fast. Natsume isn't scared this time. He just tightened his hold on Mikan's hand and he also began to enjoy the ride. Mikan is screaming and he has a grin on her face. Then, she turned to Natsume.

"Scream, Natsume! Let the excitement out!" she tried to scream on top of her lungs and fortunately, Natsume heard it. He's hesitating because he can't just scream like that. But after a few seconds, Mikan and Natsume were both screaming their hearts out.

The ride was short but it's really fun. It really made their hearts to jump and left on the air once they go down in a fast pace. Natsume didn't even realize that he just overcame his fear of heights.

They went to different rides and they also went to the Haunted House. Natsume was twitching. Mikan is sobbing and looked horrified. Because she was almost ripping his clothes apart in always tugging and clinging onto him whenever there's something popping out. Natsume is annoyed but at the same time, happy. Annoyed because he's wearing his favorite shirt just for this date but now it's crumpled and almost torn apart. But he's happy that Mikan could cling to him like that and their closeness.

They're now walking slowly because of exhaustion. Mikan spotted her favorite ride. she quickly run to it, with an annoyed Natsume in tow. She lined up and when they're up, she let herself in with Natsume.

It's the Ferris Wheel. She really felt relax when she's riding this. Time sure flew so fast and it's night time so she can see the blinding lights and busy streets of Japan. Natsume is only watching her and thinking why does he have to fall for a childish girl.

_"Because she's Mikan Sakura,"_ he thought. There's no other reason for it. She's different from the other girls and she's an optimistic person. She lighten his once dark and cold world. She gave him warmth that made him soft to her; that made him to change his once bad attitude, even if not completely, and; that made him to fall in love with her.

Maybe he can also believe in destiny and fate. Meeting her wasn't just an accident. Falling for her wasn't just by a mistake. And the obstacles that they've been through weren't just part of a game. Even though he believe in destiny and fate, that doesn't mean that he also believe that your destiny is also confirmed and permanent. Because he believe that you are the one who are making your destiny and you can also change it by the change of your mind and especially the desire of your heart.

He recognized these things when he met her. He realized that there's such thing as fate. He realized that there is something in his heart that he really longs for. And he realized that if he has no someone to love, his world will be empty and dark.

His thoughts were interrupted when Mikan tugged his shirt.

"Look, Natsume! It's so beautiful," Mikan exclaimed, not taking her eyes off the scenery down. They're at the peak of the ferris wheel now and she is admiring the beauty outside.

"Yeah, beautiful," Natsume replied. Mikan whipped her head only to see Natsume staring at her. Then, she recalled what he just said.

_"Is he referring to me?"_ Mikan thought, then she blushed and looked back outside, _"Bad thoughts! Shoo Shoo!"_

She was startled when Natsume wrapped his hands around her waist and he rested his chin on top of her head. Natsume is also looking down, staring outside. Mikan is still blushing but she relaxed after a few moements.

They stayed like that until the ride was over. They haven't eat dinner yet so Mikan's stomach growled. Natsume snickered and she puffed her cheeks.

"It's your fault!" she blamed him. Natsume just shrugged.

Then, Mikan spotted a small restaurant. She dragged Natsume. Again. They are selling ramen there. She actually haven't eat that in her life since she went to America. Natsume haven't eat that too for a long time. So now they're both longing for its taste. They quickly ordered large bowl of ramen.

They eat while chatting happily and miraculously, Natsume had extended his sentences for 3-5 words. They asked each other some questions about themselves.

"You did mention that you came back here, right? So you already been here before?" Natsume asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, because since I'm 8 years old I'm actually living here but I need to go to America," Mikan replied.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

_"8...years old? Don't tell me that it's just a coincidence? It can't be. The park, her physical features, her attitude, and now this...?"_ Natsume thought.

"Natsume?" Mikan called out.

"Uh... sorry. What's that again?" Natsume asked.

"i'm asking you if you know the Seiyo Elementary School." Mikan said.

"Uh? Of course, I did study the-" he was cut off by a glass breaking. There's a customer who suddenly bumped his glass of water.

"Tch. Careless," Natsume said.

"Let's go," Mikan said when they finished eating their ramen. The question earlier left hanging. This time, Natsume is the one who's dragging Mikan.

"Where are we going and why don't we just ride your car?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Do you know that the park is just 3 blocks away from here?" Natsume said.

"Really?" Mikan beamed. She hugged Natsume's arm and he snaked his hand around Mikan's petite waist. They walked in silence, a comfortable silence and not an awkward one. They reached the park and it's already closed.

"It's closed? What time is it Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"It's already 10:45 pm and I think this park is always closing at 10 pm," Natsume explained.

"Then how-" but before she complete her question, she saw Natsume climbing a tree.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Mikan asked, whispering in a loud way.

"Duh! I'm climbing a tree to get in. Then you will also climb," Natsume said, before leaping to the other side.

"Eh? ! Natsume," Mikan called out, annoyed.

She has no other choice but to follow him because she's just alone in the streets and who knows what could be in every bushes nearby. So she climbed the tree and she's thankful that she wore shorts instead of skirt today.

When she reached the top, she looked down to the other side and search for Natsume. She saw him, staring up to her with open arms.

"Huh? What am I gonna do now?" Mikan asked in a quiet voice so no one will hear her in the neighborhood.

"Jump," Natsume plainly instructed.

"Eh? But!" Mikan protested.

"Don't worry Polka! I'm going to catch you," Natsume told her.

She's hesitating but when she saw the serious expression of Natsume, she has the urge to push herself down to his arms to feel protected, secured. Then, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She carefully put her feet on the other side of the wall and jumped.

Natsume watched her and caught her, his knees buckled slightly. Mikan opened her one eye and saw Natsume staring at her. Then, she completely opened both of her eyes. She's in Natsume's arms and he's carrying her bride style. She blushed tomato red.

"Y-you c-can pu-put me do-down, ya know," she stuttered.

Natsume smirked and put her down gently. Mikan is expecting him to let go of her so she will suddenly fall on her butt.

_"Did Natsume just became a gentleman all of a sudden? No way! Maybe the changes on him can put in Ripley's Believe It Or Not,"_ she thought.

They walked to the quiet park. Natsume held her hand and led her to a Sakura tree. He sat on the green grass and Mikan did the same thing. They're just inches away from each other, Natsume is still holding Mikan's hand.

"Mikan."

* * *

OMG! Cliff hanger... :))

What will happen next?

Thanks for reading and please review...


	17. Confessions! Bad news?

This is the new chapter of my story... Thanks for your reviews...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Opposites attract for one reason: because the other one has something that the other one needs or doesn't have; they fill each other up._

_

* * *

_

"Mikan."

"Huh? What is it?" Mikan asked.

"Look up," Natsume ordered.

Mikan looked up but she just saw the dark sky, and there's no stars tonight.

"What-" she stopped when she saw a light strike into the sky.

Then, it starts with one after another. It's meteor shower. There's a lot of them and it's really amazing. The two of them watched as a lot of meteors strike the once very dark sky. The're still holding hands.

"I want to tell you something," Natsume said, still looking up to the sky.

"What is it?" Mikan asked, glancing at him.

"You're so unique. To be honest, you kinda remind me of someone I know when I was still a kid," Natsume said.

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah, she's a klutz, sometimes dense, but cheerful and always smiling, even though she already have problems. And you two are like a magnet of troubles," he continued.

Mikan is listening to every words of Natsume. She twitched when he said that she's a klutz and sometimes dense but she smiled when Natsume told her she's cheerful and always smiling. Then, she frown when he said she's like a magnet of troubles.

"At first, I really don't believe in love or something close to that because... I always thought that the person you will love will just leave you behind," Natsume said.

Mikan couldn't help but to make her mouth to form into a thin line because of what she just heard. "I also thought like that before," she sincerely told him.

Natsume looked at her. They're now staring at each other. "I was a crybaby when I was still a kid, and maybe until now, but there's always someone who was standing beside me while I'm walking to the road that I chose. He's also helping me to stand up once I tripped, supporting me when I'm facing some problems," then Mikan torn away her gaze and looked up to the sky. "Then one day, I just found out I need to be alone by myself, walking without that someone. But before he completely fade away, I made sure he's always in my heart, accompanying me whatever path I choose from then on and I'm just hoping that he's happy now that I can stand up on my own."

Natsume let one of his rare smiles. "Same to me. There's also someone who's with me when I was younger. And you're right when you said that I'm just keeping a façade. Maybe I just don't want them to get hurt, the people who wants to be around me. But there's someone who approached me without getting scared. I really don't like her to be beside me because she might get hurt. But I got used to her being around and I haven't notice that my façade was wavering and I began to show my different side to her," he paused to look up to the sky thoughtfully.

Mikan is somehow familiar to his story so she listen to every bits of it. Natsume continued, "But life sucks, huh? Instead of her the one that I thought will be hurt, it turns out that me who got hurt. She left me just as I thought. I shouldn't got close to her but I'm still hoping to see her."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Mikan looked at him and he looked back to her. "I really didn't expect that you will open up to me. I just remembered being transfered to Gakuen Alice, met a egoistical pervert like you with some of his playboy friends with the exception of Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko, your fan club incident, Youichi, the old warehouse incident, then... Boom... right now, you're actually telling me about your life and you're showing your different side."

Natsume chuckled which startled Mikan a bit. _"He also rarely smile but now he's laughing."_

Natsume straightened himself and put a serious expression. "Didn't I said that 'at first, I really don't believe in love'?" he stared at her intently. Mikan can't tore her gaze from him because she's like sucked by his deep crimson pools.

"That's before I met you," he continued.

_Thump... Thump... Thump..._

"When I first saw you, I just couldn't help but to felt attracted to you. Then, when I met you, I want to know you more. So when I knew you, I started to have weird feelings that I haven't felt for a long time. You can make me show you my different sides. You can also make me do whatever you want, like the singing thing in the hallways. You can make me swallow my big pride," he told her.

Mikan couldn't help but blush. Her heart is pounding rapidly on her chest.

"Then, I realized that I couldn't hurt you like what I did to the others before. You changed that side of me, Mikan," Natsume caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I realized that I'll do anything just to keep you away from all the troubles, like what happened. At first, I just want to play with the feelings of others but when you came, I felt like I just lost with my own game. Because... I have fallen in love with you."

Mikan's eyes widen a bit and she hold Natsume's hand that caressing her cheeks. "You know, to tell you the truth, I really didn't expect everything will trun out like this. I didn't expect you, the Campus Hottie and Playboy, will be in love with a cheery me. We're opposites. You're cold. cocky, pervert, egoistic, high and-" she stopped when Natsume glared at sighed. "Like I said, we're opposites. We are like cat and dogs too," she giggled then continued, "I'm really afraid of falling for you." Natsume's eyes darkened a bit.

"I know," he said. He opened his mouth to say something again but stopped.

"My heart can't stop beating for you. It's too late already when I came to a conclusion not to fall in love with you. Because I... I already love you," Mikan said in a sincere tone. She's staring right to Natsume's eyes. Natsume's mouth curved upwards.

They're just centimeters apart. The meteors are still striking through the sky even if it's almost finish and the Sakura petals are swirling around them. the soft, green grass are swaying a little because of the night cool breeze. This made the mood to be lighten and gives off a romantic feeling.

Then, Natsume closed the gap between them. Mikan felt Natsume's lips crashed with hers. Natsume is caressing her honey brown locks while Mikan is holding his nape. They could feel their hearts beating together in a rhythm. They closed their eyes and continued to kiss each other for minutes that seems to be like hours for them.

_"It's my first kiss,"_ they thought as they breath air, the reason why they have to parted.

Mikan and Natsume are slightly panting. They couldn't help the tint of red that visible on their cheeks. They are just staring and they seem to lost in each other's eyes. Mikan blinked causing their gaze to broke.

"Ummm... T-the meteor shower was already finished," Natsume looked up to hide the blush on his face.

"Y-y-yeah."

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Natsume stood up and held Mikan's hand so she could also stand up. They walked together hand in hand. They also went through climbing trees and jumping because the park is closed. They walked ti the car of Natsume which is 3 blocks from there. Natsume opened the car for Mikan and got in. He also got in after closing the door in the passenger side. He started the engine and drove away.

Mikan looked outside the window to hide her blush because Natsume is still holding her hand.

"Hey, where do you live?" Natsume asked.

"Oh!" Mikan looked at him and thought,_ "I should tell him who really am I."_

"Natsume I have something to te-" before she could finish, her phone rang. She picked it up and saw the caller's ID. It's Misaki. She answered it.

"Hello, Misaki-chan?" Mikan called out.

_"Where are you? Do you know what time is it? Why didn't you answer your phone earlier? I really have a bad news, I think it is,"_ Misaki said frantically.

"I'm with Natsume. We went to an Amusement Park and I left my phone in his car when we got off. And what's the bad news?" Mikan asked, glancing shortly to Natsume who is listening to them but keeping his eyes on the road.

_"Mikan, come to my house now. It's already 11:30 pm for your information. You need to come here because you're just the only one who's not here. Hotaru-chan and the others are already here."_

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Then, Mikan shut her phone and looked at Natsume. "Natsume, I need to go to Misaki-chan's house because she wants me to sleep over there with Hotaru and the others, I think," Mikan said to him.

"Hn. I'm going to drop you there."

After 20 minutes of driving, they arrived at Misaki's mansion. Natsume stopped the engine and Mikan is ready to leave but Natsume stopped her. He holds her hand and stared at her, who stared back.

"You're my girl now, Polka," Natsume smirked.

"Don't c-call m-me Polka, you pervert," Mikan said.

Then, Natsume got out and opened the door for Mikan. he shut it and leaned in closer to her. Mikan couldn't help but blush at their closeness. When Natsume is near her ears, he whispered huskily, "See ya later, Mikan." The he straightened himself and smirked ta the flushed Mikan.

"Y-yeah, pe-pervert," she stammered.

Then Natsume leaned it again, intertwining their fingers together. He instantly crashed his lips to Mikan's. She's surprise at first but she responded after. They parted after a few seconds to gasp for air.

"Didn't know that Polka is a good kisser," Natsume said with a playful smirk on his face.

_"Oh! How I've love to wipe off that STUPID SMIRK off his face,"_ Mikan yelled in her mind. "Hmph."

Natsume went to the driver side and got in. He started the engine and rolled the window in the passenger side to see Mikan who has her arms folded across her chest and pouting.

"You're my girlfriend now, Mikan," he said to her. Again. It's like he couldn't believe that Mikan has the same feelings for him and now they're finally togather.

"Whatever, Natsume. Be careful and good night," Mikan said, waving and smiling.

"Tch! It's almost morning," he retorted. "Good night, Polka."

Then he drove away leaving Mikan standing there at the door with slightly red face. She couldn't believe that they're a couple now. But she's also curious why does Natsume seem to forgot his confession during the Kyou Yamamoto incident. But she's really happy now, so happy that she wants to jump up high in the air.

"So finally you and Hyuuga are already dating," a cold voice said, interrupting her thought. She's startled at first then she looked at her back only to see all of her friends grinning and giggling. Then, they went to Misaki's room.

"Tell me, Mikan-chan where did you go?" Sumire asked excitedly.

"We went to a restaurant to eat lunch then, we went to an Amusement Park and I found out a secret," Mikan grinned.

"Eh?" What secret?" Nonoko and Anna asked simultaneously.

"Nuh-uh! It's a secret so I can't tell anyone," Mikan replied._ "Can't tell anyone that THE Great Natsume Hyuuga is actually scared of heights."_

They're a little disappointed then they asked another question again, "Where amusement Park did you go?"

"Oh! Hotaru! Misaki-chan! If you only saw! This Amusement Park is just 3 blocks from the park that we used to play before when we're still kids," Mikan beamed.

"Really? I want to go there!" Misaki said enthusiastically.

"Me too," Anna told them then Sumire and Nonoko also agreed.

"Even the other Amusement Park was already destroyed, we can go to the new one," Mikan said.

"So where did you go after that?" Anna asked.

"And what did you do in the Amusement Park besides riding all the rides?" Misaki asked which made them sweat dropped.

Mikan told them what happened from the start til the end. The girls are squealing and screaming "Kyaaa!" "Kawaii!" except from Hotaru who's busy eating crabs. Then, Mikan finished.

"That's so romantic!" Sumire squealed.

"Kyaaa! How I wish Kitsneme's confession was 'that' sweet!" Anna said, grinning widely.

"Why? How did Kitsu confessed to you?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Well... He took me to a restaurant for a dinner then he gave me a bouquet of flowers. And he confessed and ask me out," Anna told them.

"But it's also romantic," Mikan's comment.

"How did Yuu confessed to you Nonoko-chan?" Misaki asked, turning to the navy blue haired girl.

"It's on graduation in middle school when I'm 14. He confessed to me that night during our party in the evening. He said to me that he might not be able to tell his feelings to me because he's going to France next year, which was cancelled by the way. Then, I became his girlfriend. I can't just let the chance to pass by," Nonoko told them.

"Awww... That's so sweet," Mikan and Misaki squealed.

Hotaru is listening to them but she' paying more attention to her crabs. But she stiffened suddenly when Mikan asked something she really didn't expect to hear.

"How about Hotaru? Did Ruka asked you out?" she asked.

Hotaru ignored her and pretend that she didn't heard anything. So Mikan stood up and walked to her. She put her hands on Hotau's shoulders.

"Ne, Hotaru, did he asked you out? Did he confess?" she asked again. Hotaru just shrugged and continued to eat but Sumire said something that made her to pull the Baka Gun from her pocket.

"I bet he already kissed Hotaru," Sumire said.

Hotaru shot her 3 times and Sumire stumbled backwards. Mikan got scared so she carefully but quickly took her hands off Hotaru's shoulders. Hotaru then continued to eat like nothing happened which made the others to sweat dropped again.

"Yes, he asked me out when Hyuuga and Mikan got recovered," Hotaru said nonchalantly.

The others are shocked. Their eyes almost bulged out from their sockets and their jaws dropped.

"What? Seriously?" Mikan asked incredulously.

"Didn't I just said that, idiot?" Hotaru replied.

"So how did he confessed to you?" Sumire and the twins asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we are your best friends and we told you earlier how our boyfriends confessed to us," Nonoko answered.

Hotaru sighed and said, "He accidentally confessed to me last time in the school garden when we were spying on Misaki and Andou."

The girls gasped and looked at Misaki who blushed a bit and tried to keep her cool. "W-what are you looking at?" she raised her eyebrow to them.

"What were you going with Tsubasa in the school garden?" Mikan asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"He..." Misaki started.

"He...?" the girls, except from Hotaru, repeated.

"Heaskedmeoutandconfessedtome," she said quickly that the girls didn't caught.

"What?" Anna and Nonoko asked in unison.

"He asked me out and confessed to me," Misaki calmly said, though she's slightly blushing.

"Then, what did you said? Hotaru? Misaki-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Yes," Hotaru and Misaki said in chorus.

"Awwww... Oh my God! So that means that we are dating all the Campus Hotties!" Sumire exclaimed.

_"The fan girls,"_ the girls thought. _"If they don't back off, they will taste my wrath and the wrath of the 20.0 Ultra Mega Baka Bazooka,"_ Hotaru thought. Some of them just shrugged the thought off because the fan girls better knew than to attack them if they want to be in the places of president, and vice president of the Campus Hotties before, Mikyuu Satoshi and Mitsuki Arashi, who got kicked out from Gakuen Alice after what they did to Mikan.

"So...what's the bad news?" Mikan suddenly mentioned. The girls bit their lips. They nervously stared at Mikan. _"She's dead,"_ they thought.

"Mikan, don't kill us for not telling you this sooner," Anna reminded.

"Because your cellphone wasn't with you earlier, right?" Nonoko added.

"Guys, just tell me," Mikan said.

_"I have to put my ear plug,"_ Hotaru thought.

"Mikan," Sumire started. Mikan thought that whatever they are going to tell her is serious because Sumire didn't used any honorifics when she said her name.

"Your parents are going to come back here soon," Misaki said with a serious expression.

_Silence._

_Whooshhh._

"WHAT?"

_"Oh, crap"_

_

* * *

_

,. The new chapter is done... *sigh* my school will start sooner so maybe I can't update everyday, and I'm thinking some ideas for my later chapters.

,. Thanks for your reviews, your suggestions, and compliments... Thanks for reading and please review.

,. I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can..


	18. Their Class Trip

New chapter... Thanks for your reviews and hope you like this one...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Love is a funny thing really. All things change when you catch the love virus. Hate can turn to love, and enemies can turn into the ones you wish to spend the rest of your life with. It's weird but the weirdest thing can be the most interesting one that can happen in someone's life._

_

* * *

_

**Morning... **

Mikan and Natsume are walking side by side. Natsume has his hand around Mikan's waist. The students that they passed by were staring at them like they're celebrities. The boys are envious of Natsume while some of the girls are burning with jealousy because of Mikan.

When they arrived in the classroom, the gang greeted them and all the students stopped what were they doing to look at the new couple. The two just walked up to their seats with Mikan greeting some of her classmates who greeted her back. They sat down and Natsume protectively wrapped his arm around Mikan's shoulder and pulled her closer. She blushed a bit in return.

Then their teacher, Narumi, twirled in the class with purple tight shirt and skinny jeans.

"I have a very important announcement to make," he said in a high pitched tone.

_"Gay freak,"_ the gang thought.

"We are going to have a class trip," he paused. The students gave him their undivided attentions when they heard the 'class trip'. Some of them are very happy and excited while some just thought that it's gonna be boring.

"In the beach next week," Narumi continued in a singing tone.

The class squealed in delight except from some who kept their usual stoic faces but they have a different issues on their mind. The girls began chatting with others about what are they going to wear. They guys starts getting dreamy about what are they gonna see in the beach.

_"Well, not bad. I could see Polka in a swimsuit,"_ Natsume mused, blood rushed to his cheeks when he suddenly thought that.

"That's all and I'm going. I'll leave you already because of a faculty meeting so, self-study," Narumi then skipped out from the room.

The gang walked up to Natsume and Mikan.

"Congrat's Natsume, you and Mikan-chan are already going out, uh?" Ruka smiled.

"Hn."

"So Mikan-chan, want to shop later after school?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah sure," Mikan replies happily.

"Us too, we will go," Anna said.

The girls agreed to meet after school to buy clothes and swimsuits that they are going to wear at their class trip. Then, they began to chat and talk about random stuffs, about what are they gonnna do in the school trip.

* * *

Natsume is trying to act all gentleman to his girlfriend but his teasing will always spoiled it a bit. But the others found it cute except from Mikan because she's always the victim. Natsume will carry her things to her class and not forgetting to give her a peck on the lips or cheek before going to his class because they don't have some of their classes together. The others found it really sweet and un-Natsume-like.

At the cafeteria, Natsume will pull a chair for Mikan to sit on before sitting beside her. Sometimes, he really like sharing lunch with her but Mikan found it a bit annoying because he's eating HER food.

Natsume never drive her home because Mikan is always making excuses. She's really planning to introduce Natsume to her parents once they arrive because she knows that they are going to plan something when they go back here in Japan, something...huge and extravagant. So she will just wait for them and she's going to use that chance to tell everyone who she really is.

Sometimes, Natsume is giving Youichi a hard time. He forbade him to visit Aoi on weekdays and he's also made a list that Youichi can do's and can't do's. The others found this amusing because they knew now how Natsume can be protective at times.

Youichi did the same thing for Natsume but he's always breaking Youichi's rules. So he just watch every move of him on Mikan. This way he can make sure that he will never hurt her. Youichi plan to stay here in Japan for a while when he heard that Mikan's parents are going back here. He's sure that they are up to something once they landed here.

* * *

**The day of the class trip...**

Everyone lined up and paired with somebody. The gang picked their boyfriends to sit beside them in the bus. Luckily, Narumi-sensei approved it because of threatening. Hotaru Imai's new Improved Baka Bazooka or beatings of Natsume Hyuuga.

They got in the bus and sat with their partners. Natsume put Mikan on the window's side because of they boys drooling at her. Mikan is wearing a yellow tank top, white shorts and flats. She has simple make up and bangles on her arms. Natsume is wearing baggy pants, a black shirt, and he's also wearing his aviator shades. He keep his hair tousled.

He sat next to the oblivious Mikan sho's looking outside the window. He then shot glares to the boys who's staring at Mikan's beauty or exposed long slender creamy legs. The girls in the bus are also staring at Natsume dreamily, and giggling. They're always thinking that he's hot but he's more hot in his casual clothes.

He pulled Mikan closer to him and she rest her head on Natsume's shoulder. After a few seconds, the driver starts running the bus. Natsume got his Ipod and put his headset on his ears. Mikan snatched one of his headset and put it on her left ear while Natsume has one on his right. Soon enough the couple fell asleep while listening to music. Mikan's head is on Natsume's shoulder while his head is resting on her head.

After hours of driving, the bus halted to a stop and Narumi clapped his hands enthusiastically causing some of the students who fell asleep to woke up.

"We are already here. We are going to stay at a hotel. A room will be shared by four people and you can also have boy or a girl as your room mate," Narumi explained and he got off the bus.

The class are so happy that they are going to share a room. Some are not that pleased when they heard that they are going to share a room with their opposite gender. The gang didn't really care about their rooms except from a crimson-eyed boy.

They got off the bus and followed their gay-like teacher who is currently skipping towards the hotel. When they went in, they were instructed to pick numbers so they will know who are their room mates.

Natsume is anxious. He can't imagine another guy being in the same room as Mikan, his beloved girlfriend. Just the thought of it makes his blood boil, his fists to clench and the urge to punch the day lights out of their freaking teacher, Narumi or the guy/s who will share the room with Mikan.

They have to pick a paper with the number of their room on it. Then, Narumi will call all the room numbers and the students will come in the front if it's theirs.

Once all the students picked their room numbers, they began chattering and asking who are they gonna be with. Some are wishing they are with Mikan or Natsume.

"Natsume, I got 184, how about you?" Mikan asked.

"I got-" before he could finish, Tsubasa has already dragged him away from Mikan.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsume snarled.

"Look, I heard Mikan got 184, and I also got the same as hers," Tsubasa said waving the paper that he got with 184 on it. Natsume tried to snatched it but Tsubasa held it tighter.

"I'll give it to you if you exchange yours to me. It's 190, right?" Tsubasa smirked. Natsume narrowed his eyes on him, then he also smirk.

"Your girlfriend is on 190, eh," then he shoved his paper on Tsubasa's face and he hurriedly snatched the paper on Tsubasa's grasp with more force than before, fortunately it didn't rip apart.

Tsubasa caught Natsume's paper and walked behind him with a grin. Natsume walked at Mikan and waved his paper on her face with 184 on it. Mikan's eyes widen a bit and she stared at the paper then on Natsume.

"Y-you g-got the samme room as me?" she asked incredulously.

"Can't you see?" he smirked.

Narumi called their rooms. Some of them are:

152~ Yuu Tobita, Sumire Shouda, a girl from class E, and a guy from class F

168~ Youichi Hijiri, Nonoko Ogasawara, Kitsuneme Yome, and a girl from class B

175~ Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, a girl from class D, and a guy from class C

184~ Natsume Hyuuga, Mikan Sakura, Anna Umenomiya, and Kokoro Yome

190~ Tsubasa Andou, Misaki Harada, a guy from class B, and a girl from class D

"You can go to your room now and put your things. Go to the dining area for dinner later at 7 mm. It will be the same routine for breakfast. You can go to the beach tomorrow because it's already too late now. We will be staying here for 3 days. That's all and see you around," Narumi flew out the hotel, leaving his class and the other second year high school classes staring at the dust that Narumi left.

"Tch, stupid freak," Natsume and Hotaru mumbled.

They went to the elevator and they arrived at the fifth floor. They are in the same floor so Mikan and the others are happy because they can go to each other's room. They separate ways and went to their rooms with their room mates.

"I'm glad that I'm with Anna-chan," Mikan said cheerfully.

"Me too," Anna replied happily.

"You don't want me here Polka?" Natsume asked, acting a bit hurt.

Mikan just stuck her tongue out like a child. Natsume is tempting to kiss her but their other friends are here so he just looked away. Koko chuckled at Mikan and Natsume's behaviors because they are just like kids.

They arranged their luggage. There are two king sized beds and Mikan and Anna will share the one near the window while the other one across their bed is Natsume and Koko's.

Then when they are alone, Natsume snaked his arms on Mikan's waist from behind, she's sitting on their bed. She shrieked in surprise.

"Are you sure you don't want to share the bed with me?" he asked huskily on her ears that made her shiver slightly.

"P-pervert! I don't wanna know what you're thinking right now because I just know that if I shared the bed with you, my innocence will be tainted!" Mikan sad, crossing her arms on her chest, not looking at Natsume who's behind her.

Natsume smirked. "I didn't tell you anything about the bed thing. So Mikan is having some... perverted thoughts now, I see."

Mikan's face became red and there's steam coming out from her ears. She elbowed the ribs of Natsume as hard as she could.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" he asked, a bit angry.

"GO ROT TO HELL, PERVERTED JERK!" Mikan yelled on top of her lungs and went out the room.

Natsume is the only one in the room now because their room mates left already after unpacking. He ran a hand through his messy raven hair and massaged his aching ribs. He sighed a moments after and also walked out the room.

He arrived at the dining area and saw Mikan talking to Anna and the others. He walked towards their direction but halted when a guy suddenly approached her.

"H-Hi! I-I'm Ryuu Takashima from Class C. I-I r-really l-like y-you Sa-Sakura-san. C-c-can y-you g-go out wi-with me?" the guy stammered.

Natsume and Youichi raised their eyebrows to the guy. Then, Youichi glanced at Natsume who continued his walking earlier. He stopped behind Mikan because she's sitting towards the table. Natsume glanced at the nervous brown haired guy who named Ryuu. He leaned in to Mikan who turned her eyes on the guy on her side and then to Natsume who's behind her.

Natsume grabbed her shoulders which caused her to sit sideways and glanced up to him. The class A who's sitting in the dining area are anxious and tensed because of Natsume's aura. The students in their class are the only ones who knew about the two's relationship besides to those students who had seen them doing some stuffs that only couples do.

The guy named Ryuu, who is clueless of Natsume's relationship with Mikan, began sweating because of the aura that Natsume is giving off. The dining area is full of students in the second year high school, the Class A-F.

Natsume look at Ryuu, "Hey, do you know who I am?" he asked.

The guy nervously nodded. Then Natsume continued, "No one can touch my belongings." Mikan is staring at them alternatively and wondering what's Natsume's doing.

"I-I kn-know th-that, H-Hyuuga-san," the guy nervously said. Natsume is one of the richest guys in the Gakuen Alice and because he's name the Japan's Number One Hottie. He's really nervous and scared when Natsume is around, it's like if you try to talk to him, you're life would be ended without making a sound.

Natsume stared at him for a few seconds and leaned down so he's on the eye-level of Mikan. The next thing that happened made Ryuu stoned. Natsume nibbled Mikan's lips and she gasped in surprise. Natsume took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. The students in the dining area are dumbfounded. They didn't move an inch, their eyes are widen, and their jaws dropped. Some dropped their glasses causing a crashing sound but that didn't break their trance. The Class A are also shocked.

Natsume held Mikan's nape who reponded to his kiss after a few moments. He opened his left eye to glance to everyone and when he saw their flabbergasted state, he smirked a satisfied one.

Mikan can feel Natsume's smirk. She didn't even realize that she completely gave in a while ago and she started to respond to his kiss. She wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck and pulled him closer. Natsume could only make his smirk a little wide because of Mikan's actions.

The guy Ryuu can't believe what's he's seeing right now. He just confessed a while ago then Natsume Hyuuga came and kiss Mikan IN FRONT OF EVERYONE. Hotaru and Youichi are annoyed because of what's the couple doing. Tsubasa and the other guys just grinned and smirked. The other girls are shocked because of Natsume's bold actions.

Youichi couldn't take it anymore, stood up and slammed his hands on the table. He's across Mikan and Natsume. The silverware rattled loudly enough to break everyone's reverie. That also caused Natsume and Mikan to stopped kissing.

"STOP MAKING OUT HERE, FOR CHRIST SAKE!" Youichi yelled, a few veins are throbbing in his head.

Then, everyone looked at Youichi and then, to the couple. Ryuu is rooted on the ground. Then Natsume turned to the guy.

"She's also mine so... Don't. Touch. Her," he said in a threatening voice causing the brown haired guy to ran away.

"She's... SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" the girls cried and saying stuff like "Oh, no! Hyuuga-sama is already taken."

"Hyuuga-san is Sakura-san's boyfriend?" the boys are also saddened. Then, they erupt to noises. Chatting and talking about Mikan and Natsume.

Natsume slipped beside Mikan who's processing what just happened a while ago in her brain.

"Idiot," Natsume muttered. _"Now, they know that they can't take you away from me or make any moves on you."_

_"Hyuuga's/Natsume's possessiveness is taking over,"_ Youichi, Hotaru, and Ruka thought.

* * *

How's the new chapter? Like it or not?

Thanks for reading and please review...

I'll update the next one as soon as I can...


	19. The beach

This is my new chapter and hope you like this one... Sorry for my mistakes in my grammar and spelling.

Mikame15: Thanks for your help and your compliments. I really appreciate it. Sorry for my mistakes. Don't worry I'll try my best to improve and to make my story more better. I hope you continue to support my story. Thanks for your reviews and for adding my stories in your favorites.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

_When two hearts are meant to be, no matter how long it takes, how far they may go, how tough it seems, time will bring them together to share a life called forever._

_

* * *

_

**Morning...**

"I'm going to take a shower first," Mikan told them.

"Ok. I'm going next," Anna said.

"I'm going to use it after Umenomiya," Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Then, I'm last," Koko told them with a grin on his face.

Mikan walked to the bathroom. They only have one in their room. She stripped her clothes and took a cold shower. After that, she wear her swimsuit under a loose dark blue shirt and denim shorts. She walked out from the bathroom when she's done.

"Anna-chan, you can use it now," she said. Anna nodded and went in.

"You're going to wear that?" Natsume asked, disappointed. _"Here I thought I can actually see her in a swimsuit."_

"Hmph," Mikan looked at the other way. After a few minutes, Anna came out, wearing a tank top and a white miniskirt.

"We will meet Hotaru and the others now. We are going to wait for you guys," Mikan told them.

The two girls walked out from the room.

"I bet you're thinking why didn't Mikan-chan wear a swimsuit," Koko said with a playful smirk.

_"Is he a mind reader it something?"_ Natsume thought and just walked in to the bathroom.

* * *

**Beach...**

Mikan and the others are walking together. The boys and the girls in the beach turned to stare at them, admiring their beauties. Some are envious because they are so hot. Sumire, Misaki, Yuu, Tsubasa, Koko, and Natsume aren't with them yet. Mikan is continuously talking to her friends. Hotaru is just ignoring her but Nonoko and Anna are listening to her. Youichi, Kitsuneme and Ruka are chatting about guys' stuff.

The rest of the gang finally arrived and joined them.

"I want to go swimming," Mikan said enthusiastically.

The girls nodded and began stripping their clothes, revealing their swimsuits. Hotaru is wearing a violet two piece bikini. Misaki has a pink halter two piece bikini. Anna has a pink and yellow stripes swimsuit while Nonoko has the same but it's blue and green stripes. Sumire's swimsuit is dark green. Mikan is wearing a light pink triangle two piece bikini with sakura petals on it.

Once the girls put their clothes away, the others saw their perfect bodies. Almost all the boys in the beach turned to look at them. Natsume and the others are having issues with their nose bleeds.

_"I didn't know that Polka is really this hot,"_ Natsume thought.

The girls just giggled at their boyfriends' reactions. They winked at them which made the guys to turned to a ripe tomato. The girls laughed at them and went to the water. The boys just only stare at their girlfriends.

They start swimming and the guys followed them. Natsume dived into the water and swam to Mikan. He popped out behind her and she shrieked in surprise. He put his chin on the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her.

"Didn't know that you are actually hot," Natsume whispered huskily to Mikan's ear.

Mikan just rolled her eyes and wiggled her hair. Natsume growled.

Then, they decided to play volleyball. They divided their gang into 2 groups. On the Group A are Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa, and Koko. On the Group B are Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Anna, Misaki, and Sumire. Youichi stands as the referee of the game.

The game went on for an hour and their score is 24-24. They decided to rest for a bit and buy ice cream. Hotaru and Ruka got cookies and cream flavor. Misaki and Anna bought vanilla flavor. Tsubasa and Yuu have chocolate. Youichi, Nonoko, and Kitsuneme chose banana flavor. Koko and Sumire have mint flavor. Mikan and Natsume got themselves their favorite, strawberry flavored ice cream.

"Natsume and Mikan have the same taste?" Kitsuneme pointed out.

"Whatever," Natsume muttered.

They started licking their ice cream. Natsume was already finished with his ice cream so he turned to Mikan. She's half way done with hers and happily licking t. Natsume got tempted and licked the other side of the ice cream of Mikan. She twitched when Natsume lick her ice cream.

"You. Are. Licking. MY. Ice. Cream," she emphasized each word.

Natsume ignored her and continued to stare at her red face while licking the ice cream. It dripped on Mikan's fingers so he pulled her hand closer and licked her fingers. Mikan's face became more red because of embarrassment and she's angry. She took her hand away from Natsume and eat the rest of her ice cream.

Natsume narrowed his eyes on her. She just finished her ice cream and turned to glare at him. She then whacked his head.

"You just eat some of my ice cream even if you already had one," Mikan accused.

"What's wrong with that? Is it wrong if i want to eat yours if I really want another one?" Natsume replied back, grabbing her hand.

"Whatever," she took her arm back and ran to the others.

"Tch," Natsume followed her.

They decided to spend the rest of the day playing in the beach. They are playing catching the ball. They have to catch the beach ball if someone passed it to them. Youichi and Natsume just watched them.

Mikan is happily playing. She's thankful that they went to this trip because she really need some break to ease her mind. She's mentally preparing herself to tell her other friends who she really is. Her mom would definitely plan something big when they landed here in Japan. Her parents didn't know that she's using another last name in Gakuen Alice and they will definitely lectured her about that.

The ball went towards her and she tried to reach it. She got to the deeper part of the water and she stumbled because of big rock. She tried to swim back but there's suddenly a painful sensation shot through her. She figure out that it's because of muscle contraction in her thigh.

_"Oh, no! Muscle cramps,"_ she thought. She tried her best to swim back and she's already crying because it's really painful. She can't get enough oxygen and she slowly black out, her body sink slowly to the water.

"Hey! Mikan-chan! Where are you?" Misaki shouted. She looked frantically to her besfriend but she can't see the certain brunette. She's already worried because it's been 6 minutes already when she gone into the water to get the ball.

"I'm going to fine her," Koko and Kitsuneme dived in and looked for Mikan in and out of the water. Then, Koko spotted a figure under the water.

_"A girl,"_ he thought. Koko grabbed her arm and his eyes widen in horror. It's Mikan.

_"Oh-uh! What happened?"_ Koko pondered. He quickly pulled Mikan and himself out of the water. He started to swim back to the others who are anxiously waiting for them. Koko saw Natsume and Youichi already taking their shirts off and ready to dived in. He swim faster to them.

"I found her!" Koko yelled.

When he's near to them, he carried Mikan in his arms and walked briskly to the gang.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

Koko laid Mikan on the sand. "I found her under the water unconscious."

"CPR, Hurry up!" Hotaru ordered.

Youichi stepped in closer to Mikan but Natsume ran to her side before he could step a feet away from her. Natsume bent down and did the CPR to Mikan. Everyone turned to look at them, wondering what's the commotion all about.

Mikan coughed out water and looked at Natsume with half opened eyes.

"Are you alright now?" Natsume asked.

Mikan nodded her head.

"I'm going to carry you to our room," Natsume lifted her and carry her to the hotel. He impatiently waited for the elevator to reach their floor. When the elevator opened, he quickly walked to their room. He had a hard time fetching his key in his pocket because he's carrying Mikan who fell asleep. He sighed in relief when he finally caught his room key. He insert it to the hole and turned the knob. He took back his key and pushed the door open.

He walked in to their room and placed Mikan gently to the bed. He locked at the door in case someone accidentally entered their room. Natsume stare at Mikan's angelic face then his eyes flew on her body. HE FORGOT THAT SHE'S ONLY WEARING HER SWIMSUIT.

"Aaarrghh! How can I forgot!" Natsume mumbled, having troubles because of his nose bleed.

He grabbed some tissues and also a black shirt from his own bag because Mikan will friggin' kill him once she finds out that he rummage her bag. He doesn't want to die young.

He walked to Mikan and put her a shirt on. He sighed in relief when he successfully made it. He really hard a hard time doing that because he's touching her creamy white skin. HE'S FRICKIN' TOUCHING HER. If she wakes up, he's sure he's going to be a dead meat. After all, he already got punched so many times by her and it really hurts like hell.

He sat beside her sleeping figure and shoved lightly her soft honey brown locks. He stared at her beautiful face, remembering every detail of it. He can't believe that she's his, alone. They started as mortal enemies and they didn't even notice that they are getting closer to each other.

He realized that he already tried so many things that he can't imagine himself doing those. Just for her. He saved her from troubles like his fan club and the Kyou Yamamoto incidents. He sang in the hallways with many students watching him just to ask for her forgiveness. He rode the roller coaster, which he swore to himself that he will never ride, just to make her happy. He also showed his different side to her and to the gang, which he never did before for the sake of his pride.

He sighed. "You're just like her, giving me hope in times I really want to give up and just go to the flow of the life. Now that you are finally mine, I'll never let go of you and I will make you happy for the rest of my life," Natsume whispered. He slipped beside her and held her close to him. Mikan turned, facing him but she's still sleeping. She then cuddled closer to him. Natsume smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile. He smelled her strawberry scent.

~O~O~O~

_There are two children who were playing in the park with the snow. It's already December and it's pretty cold. The kids are making a snowman._

_"Nat-kun, what are you going to do for Christmas?" an eight year old brunette haired girl asked._

_"Nothing. My parents have to go to their business trip but they told me that they are going to be home in New Year," an eight year old raven haired boy said._

_"Eh? Do you want to spend the Christmas with me and my family? Mommy will definitely be happy to see you again," the girl happily told him._

_"Aunt Yuka? Is your dad gonna be home for Christmas?" the boy asked._

_"No. He also told us that he has a business trip so he will just make it up for New Year," the girl replied._

_"Oh. Then, I'll come," the boy agreed. _

_They finished their snowman and they stood in front of it._

_"Not bad," the boy murmured._

_"Amazing! I'm going to tell about it to Taru-chan and the others," the brunette said._

_"Taru-chan? Your bestfriend?" the boy asked._

_"Yeah. You should meet them. Saki-chan, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, and Sumi-chan are my friends too," the girl enumerate._

_"Why don't you invite them for the Christmas?" _

_"Because they are going somewhere. You don't want to spend the Christmas with me, Nat-kun?" the girl became teary eyed._

_The boy gaped at her and knocked her head gently. "Idiot. Who said I don't want to be with you in Christmas?"_

_"Eh? So you really want to come with me?" _

_"Hn."_

_The girl hugged him tightly that made the boy blushed tomato red. He tried to keep his cool so he push her gently._

_"You're suffocating me," he lied._

_"Hmph. I'm just happy that you are going to be with me."_

"I'm also happy. Just being by your side makes me real happy, Mi-chi," _he thought._

~O~O~O~

* * *

**Last day of Class trip...**

The gang decided to shop to variety of stores near the beach. They bought souvenirs and some clothes. Mikan got interested to a shop and dragged the gang over there. The shop is selling some accessories and key chains. Mikan spotted a key chain, a cute one. It's a circle shaped one with flames around, a cat is in the middle with hearts around it.

Natsume noticed Mikan staring at the key chain. He got the key chain and walked to the cashier.

"I'll buy this," Natsume placed the money on the table and walked away, not bothering to take his change.

Mikan ran to him and glance at the key chain that she's been staring at a few minutes ago.

"Hey, can I have that?" Mikan asked, showing her puppy dog eyes.

_"Must not look,"_ Natsume looked away and said, "I will but what's your going to exchange?"

"Eh?" she thought for a while then looked at him. "You name it."

Natsume smirked and gazed at her. "How about a kiss?"

"WHAT?" Mikan blushed crimson red and stare at Natsume incredulously.

Natsume chuckled at her reaction. They have been kissing so many times but maybe she's really not that used to it. "I'm just kidding. Here," he showed the key chain to Mikan's face.

Mikan smiled brightly and tip toe slightly. She then gave Natsume a chaste kiss and grabbed the key chain out of his hand. Natsume's face is slightly red because he didn't actually expect that Mikan will really going to kiss him.

"Thanks Natsume," Mikan said, still smiling.

"H-Hn."

The day dragged on until the night quickly approach. It's already 7:30 when they got to the hotel. They went to their room to place the stuffs that they bought. They walked in to the dining room where everyone is almost done eating dinner. They sat on vacant seats and started eating.

* * *

**Departure...**

Narumi-sensei ordered them to partner up. The gang chose their boyfriends again to sit beside them. After hours of driving, they arrived at the Academy. The students quickly got off and went home. Hotaru and the other girls decided to sleep at Mikan's house. They told their boyfriends that they can go home so they also went home after they saw Hotaru's car drove away.

"What a nice trip," Ruka said, yawning.

They are taking a nap in Tsubasa's mansion, even Natsume is sleeping in the couch.

* * *

How's that? I really tried my best to make this story goes smoothly so just bear with me with my wrong grammars...

Thanks for your reading and feel free to suggest anything and I'll do my best to consider it.

Sneak a peek:

~"There's a new student."

~"Oh,crap! What the hell is she doing here?"


	20. The appearance of a new enemy

This is the new chapter... Hope you like this one...

Mikame15: Thank you so much. For your help, reviews, and everything... I'm going to do my best for my story and for my supporters... It's really nice to hear that I did improved (even a little)... ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Maybe sometimes you have to stop waiting for someone to come along and fix what's wrong. Maybe sometimes you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize that no one else has the answer. Maybe sometimes, you just have to be your own hero. **ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ**_

_

* * *

_

After the school trip, everything was back to normal. But Natsume being all gentleman will never be normal. It's been 2 months since Mikan, Hotaru and Misaki transfered in Gakuen Alice. They also gotten used to their school already. The girls and Youichi are waiting of Mikan's parent' arrival because they have no clue when are they going to land on Japan.

It's another regular day for the students of Gakuen Alice. But not in the Class A.

"Class! I have an announcement to make," Narumi said in a high-pitched tone.

The class turned to look at their teacher who has a wide grin on his face.

"We are going to have a new student," the blonde teacher continued.

"What? Another student?

"Why there are so many students transferring this year?"

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

"Class, settle down! You may come in now," Narumi called out.

Then, a strawberry blonde girl with cold blue eyes walked elegantly to the classroom. She wore her uniform in way that too revealing that the girls in the classroom wrinkled their noses in disgust. But the boys, except from Natsume and his friends, got already attracted to the blonde girl. The new girl stopped in front of the class with a super sweet smile on her face.

"Class, this is our new student. Please introduce yourself," Narumi said with a smile.

The girl smiled back at him and looked in the front of the class. "Hello! I'm Luna Koizumi. Hope we get along very well," she said with a wink that made the boys to drool and swoon over her.

Natsume and the other guys were shocked. They're actually not paying attention from the very beginning of the class because they were too busy staring at their girlfriends. But when the blonde girl introduced herself, their eyes widen in surprise. The guys gulped.

_"Oh, crap! What is she doing here?"_ the guys thought.

"Koizumi-san you can sit wherever you want in those vacant seats. Because there's a new student, I'll give you a free period to hang out with her," Narumi told them and flew out from the room.

The boys in the classroom started asking her questions.

"Are you single?"

"I like you, please go out with me."

"Can I be you boyfriend?"

The blonde girl just smiled at them. She then began scanning the room. Her eyes landed on a certain raven haired boy. She walked to him, swaying her hips. When, she reached the lad, she squealed.

"Natsu-kun, it's been a while. How are you doing?" Luna asked.

_"Who in the world is she?"_ Mikan and the girls thought.

_"Koizumi Alert!"_ Natsume's friends thought. Tsubasa and the others hurriedly went to Natsume and Mikan's seats.

The students in the classroom started murmuring.

"They know each other?"

"Who is she? How did she know Hyuuga-san?"

"Maybe he went out with her before?"

Natsume growled because he can hear all of their whisperings. He then turned to Luna who's in front of him. She's batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. He glared icily to her and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration and in confusion.

"Why are you here?" he asked. His voice was menacingly cold.

"You don't have to be that cold, Natsu-kun. I transferred here because I want to see you so badly," she tried to cling to Natsume but Ruka and the others held her back. Mikan can't help but to twitch.

"Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. It's Luna Koizumi, right?" Mikan finally spoke up. She's smiling half-hearted to her.

"Err.. hi?" Luna noticed that Mikan is sitting beside Natsume. She cocked one of her eyebrows and stared at Mikan coldly.

"Why are you sitting next to MY Natsu-kun?" Luna asked, emphasizing the 'my'.

Mikan's jaw tightened and she can't keep her temper now. You can see popping veins on her head and she looks like she's ready to punch the daylights out of the snobby devil in front of her.

_"This girl is so rude,"_ Mikan thought.

"Mr. Narumi put me here," Mikan replied with a fake smile on her face. Veins are throbbing on her head.

_"Uh-oh, I can see that Mikan-chan is going to explode soon," _the girls thought.

"Then, I'm going to tell that freak to let me sit next to MY Natsu-kun," Luna replied.

"But I'm already sitting here. Sorry Koizumi-san," Mikan said.

"Then, go find another seat. I'm just the one who should be with MY Natsu-kun," Luna shot back.

Mikan's patience snapped. Her smile a while ago got replaced by a smirk. She stood up and held her chin high and confidently faced Luna. She looked at her coldly.

"Who. Said. That. Natsume. Is. Yours?" Mikan asked, her voice was tainted of poison.

_"Eh? I-Is thi-this Mik-Mikan-chan/ Polka that I-I know?" _the guys nervously thought. The girls were shivering slightly inside. _"Mikan-chan's another side is taking over,"_ the girls thought.

"Me. Because Natsu-kun is mine, mine alone," Luna answered without any hesitancy.

"Really?" Mikan smirked and walked in front of Natsume. He's sweating a little because of the sudden change of attitude of Mikan. She then sat on Natsume's lap and leaned back to his mascular body. She took Natsume's hands and placed it around her waist.

To say that the gang was shocked is an understatement. The students in the classroom got their jaws dropped and their eyes widen. They didn't left the room when Narumi-sensei left because they want to know what is the relationship of the new student to Natsume. They can't imagined that the innocent Mikan that they all knew was going to do that.

Natsume is panicking inside. His blood was rushing to his face. His heart is pounding painfully in his chest. He didn't know what he's going to do because Mikan never acted like this before. He's always the one who's taking the initiative. And now, Mikan is sitting on his lap, with his hands around her waist.

_"Wh-What i-is Mi-Mikan's do-doing?"_ Natsume pondered.

"I think you got the wrong property Koizumi-san. Because. Natsume. Is. Not. Yours," Mikan paused to look at Natsume. "I'm Natsume's girlfriend. And. He. Is. Mine. Right, Natsume?" Mikan smiled sweetly at him. He blushed more.

_"Eh? Since when did Mikan became this possessive?"_ the gang thought, not believing what they are seeing and hearing right now. The girls found this very amusing.

"Heh! I bet you are just one of his 'toys'," Luna shot back. Natsume glared at her and opened his mouth to say something but Mikan beats him to it.

"How did you know? Has anyone had been kissed by Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"No one will ever kiss him! I'm the only one who can kiss Natsu-kun. Those sluts doesn't deserve his precious, kissable lips. And those sluts includes you," Luna pointed her fresh manicured finger to Mikan.

Mikan doesn't really want being called slut, whore, or b*tch. She's really fuming in anger by this little Satan in front of her. So she did what she's really asking for.

She wrapped her hands around Natsume's neck and pulled him closer. She crashed her lips to him. Natsume was too shocked to respond at first but after a second, he kissed her more passionately. He snuggled her closer to him. Their bodies are almost touching.

Luna was too shocked to move. The gang was astound at Mikan. The class was gasped loudly.

Mikan pulled out slightly and gazed at Natsume lovingly. She pouted. "Who is she, Natsume?" Mikan glanced to Luna.

"Sh-She's a-an o-old classmate f-from the middle s-school," Natsume stuttered. _"Oh, God! What have I ever done to made myself like this?" _he thought, cursing himself for stammering in front of his frickin' class.

"A fan girl, to be exact," Yuu continued. He pushed his glasses before looking at Luna. She's glaring at him. He just shrugged, unaffected by her glare.

"S-she's always stalking Natsume wherever he went back in our middle school before," Tsubasa added.

"Am not!" Luna defended.

Mikan turned to Natsume. "Natsume, am I really just one of your 'toys'? Are you gonna dumped me too?" she asked, teary-eyed.

"Of course not! Look, I'm serious about you, Mikan," Natsume said sincerely.

Luna is now fuming in anger and jealousy. "AARRGGHHH! I WILL NOT GIVE UP! WATCH OUT MIKAN SAKURA!" Luna shouted. She ran out the room, leaving the students dumbfounded after their 'little show'.

"Mi-Mikan-chan, I-I di-didn't know that you really that pissed," Anna nervously said, breaking the silence.

"She really is looking for a war! I'm going to give her what she wants. I'm not just gonna watch her stepped on me, like what Natsume's fan girls did before. She dared to call me a slut? I'm going to give that b*tch what she's asking for," Mikan ranted on. The class and her friends just gaped at her. Natsume couldn't believe that the Mikan he knew had this side of her.

_"Is she really is Mikan?"_ the gang thought.

_"Really? We should gotten used by this side of hers but... I'm wondering sometimes if she's really possessed by a demonic spirit,"_ the girls thought.

_"I never knew that Mikan's bad side is this scary,"_ Youichi thought.

* * *

**Cafeteria...**

Luna walked up to the table of Mikan and the others. She's winking to the boys and smiling sweetly at them. The girls in the cafeteria wanted to gagged at Luna. She stopped in front of the Mikan's table.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Luna asked sweetly.

"Whatever," the gang muttered. Luna glared at the back of Mikan and sat next to Natsume. She's on the right side of him while Mikan's on his left side. Mikan was eating a strawberry shortcake that Natsume bought for her. He asked the the seller in the cafeteria if he could fridge the cake so it will be fresh and delicious when he showed it to Mikan.

"You didn't have to buy this just for me. What if you got late in the class?" Mikan said.

"Just eat. So much for your thank you," Natsume mumbled.

"Here," she forked a portion of the cake and shoved it lightly to Natsume's mouth. He gladly chewed it. Luna got more jealous so she stood up and went to Mikan.

"Stop acting sweet and all that. What did you do to make Natsu-kun to be like that, uh? I bet you put some potion to his food or something. Did your mother also taught you how to be a whore? You sure is a disgrace to your fam-" before Luna could even finished, Mikan stood up and did something everyone wouldn't thought of.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Aoi was walking to the cafeteria of the second year of high school. She's carrying a bento for her boyfriend, Youichi. She happily entered the cafeteria and waved at the gang but stopped when she saw something...unbelievable. It's Mikan.

She slapped Luna's face, real hard. Her hand marked on Luna's face. Everyone fell silent. Then, Mikan grabbed her half way eaten strawberry short cake and glanced at Natsume.

"Sorry for what I'm about to do, Natsume. I'm going to a date with you in return," she smiled at the confused Natsume.

Mikan threw the cake on Luna's face. It slided from her face to her uniform. Luna stared at her in disbelief.

"You b*tch! Don't you dare insult my mother! You can insult or call me names if you want but... Don't. You. Ever. Include. My parents. In your fuck*n' business!" Mikan snapped. Even if Mikan really doesn't want to use her real last name, it doesn't mean that she hate being a Yukihara. She loves her parents. She loves being a part of the Yukihara. What she really doesn't like is the attraction she's always getting.

The gang and Luna looked shocked. It's really rare when Mikan is cursing or really mad. Aoi who's five feet from the table, almost dropped the bento she's holding. She's also surprised by Mikan's sudden outburst.

Mikan hid her eyes by her brown hair. She's clenching her fists on her side and also slightly shaking because of anger.

Natsume also stood up and put his arm around Mikan's shoulder. He faced Luna and glared at her. He looked like he wants to kill her right on the spot.

"Leave us alone," Natsume ordered between his teeth. He's angry because he knows that Mikan was hurt when Luna said that bad things about her and her parents.

Luna narrowed her eyes on them before stomping out of the cafeteria. Aoi gave her space to walked by so she wouldn't bump into her. All eyes in the cafeteria fell on the angry brunette. Natsume comforted her and they sat together again.

"Ignore her. She just doesn't have anything sane to do," Natsume said, letting a smile for Mikan.

Mikan nodded and smiled back to him. She's now a little calmer so she tried to act cheery again so she wouldn't worry her friends any further.

Aoi then walked to their table and sat beside Youichi.

"I made a bento for you, You-chan," Aoi said.

"T-Thank you, Aoi-chan," Youichi replied, slightly blushing.

Natsume just narrowed his eyes on them. Mikan giggled because at him.

* * *

A week passed. Luna was trying to get Natsume's attention even if Mikan was there or not. Natsume was just ignoring her. He's trying to be a perfect boyfriend to Mikan. Luna is pissed by that fact because she thought that she could freely cling to Natsume after transferring in Gakuen Alice. She didn't expect that he will really have a true relationship with any girl. She tried many things just to separate them but everything were failed.

_**Flashback 3 days ago...**_

_Luna tried to tripped Mikan while walking to her seat but Natsume caught her. In cafeteria, Luna tried to spill her juice to Mikan but Hotaru 'accidentally' tripped her and her juice spilled to a girl's hair. The girl was fuming in anger and she threw an apple pie to Luna's face. Luna grabbed a plate of macaroni cheese and threw it to the girl, which she successfully dodged and it landed on a nerd guy. The guy took his spaghetti and also threw it to Luna. And someone shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!" Then all the students joined them, even the gang because they became mad when they also got include by this mess and they want to get back to those who threw them their food. After that, all the students got lectured by the principal and they all blamed it to Luna, who got a month of detention._

_

* * *

_

How was it? Now, I'm going to ask you if this chapter's good or not..

Thank you for reading and please review...

lovekukamu 87: Sorry if I disappointed you but Aoi's already studying in Gakuen Alice. And I'm sorry if I forgot to mention it but Aoi is a year younger than Youichi and the gang. Please continue to support my story and thanks for your review... :)


	21. No way! They are back

Hello... this is my new chapter...

Thank you for supporting my story...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_The scariest thing, the most painful thing, is to be hated by someone you truly love._

_

* * *

_

**Yukihara manor...**

"What are you going to do?" Hotaru asked seriously.

"I don't know. But I'm sure that I'm going to tell them at that time," Mikan firmly said.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. We are gonna help you," Anna and Nonoko reassured. Misaki and Sumire nodded at her.

"You are dating Hyuuga for a month and a few weeks now, right? So your parents will surely approve him," Hotaru stated.

"But what if Natsume got angry at me for not telling him the truth in the very first place?" Mikan asked.

"He will not because he can't," Misaki told her.

"And besides, it's really an opportunity for you to let him meet your parents, Mikan-chan," Sumire added.

"Auntie will definitely not going to believe that her innocent daughter got a boyfriend on her stay here in Gakuen Alice, Japan," Anna mentioned.

"She will surely plan a weeding for you and Hyuuga," Hotaru muttered.

The girls stared at her in horror. Mikan got stoned on her ground.

"I...I think Hotaru-chan is right," Nonoko nervously said.

"Auntie wants Mikan-chan to have a boyfriend since she entered the middle school because Mikan-chan really never want one," Sumire pointed out.

"So Auntie will take that chance to ensure that Mikan-chan's relationship with Hyuuga will be preserved. She will make sure that your relationship will last long," Misaki added.

Mikan couldn't speak or move. She didn't actually think about that issue.

_"Natsume and I? Married? Impossible! I'm just dating him for a month for Pete's sake! But... It felt like I already knew him for a very long time,"_ Mikan pondered.

"MIKAN-CHAN!" Anna and Nonoko yelled.

Mikan snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friends weirdly.

"...What?" she asked.

Sumire stared at Mikan and shrugged. "Never mind."

"Do you know when Auntie and Uncle are going to arrive?" Misaki asked.

"No one knows except... if the little brat is hiding something from us," Hotaru said.

The girls looked at Hotaru in disbelief.

"Why would You-chan do that?" Mikan asked.

"He's also loyal to your parents, Mikan. After all, his adoptive mother is your mother's sister. He's treated like he's their own son so maybe he's returning back their kindness by being a good kid as a part of their family," Hotaru reminded her.

"But You-chan became really fond of you, ne Mikan-chan? He's becoming a devil when it comes to the people who dared to touch or hurt you," Anna said.

"And he's an innocent angel when it comes to you. He always smiles and showing his soft side when he's always with you," Nonoko added.

"Aoi-chan is also making him like that," Mikan mentioned.

"More like a lovestruck fool," Misaki said. She giggled along the others.

"I never knew that I'm going to see that side of him," Sumire said and sighed.

"Hyuuga is also a lovestruck idiot," Hotaru added. Mikan slightly blushed.

"Awww... Do you know that I really didn't, I mean never, as in never that I saw him smiled like what he's always doing in these past days," Nonoko told them.

"What he was looked like before?" Mikan asked.

"He's always acting cold and always glaring at everyone. But at the same time, he's also flirting with girls," Anna said. Mikan twitched slightly by Anna's last sentence but she continued to listen.

"He's always smirking, not a smile like one he's always giving to Mikan-chan. But when he's with Ruka and his other friends, he's letting out a small smile and he was also laughing. And that's really a rare sight to see," Nonoko added.

"I did noticed these days that he's becoming more open to others unlike before. And it's because of Mikan-chan," Sumire squealed.

"Yeah, I agree with Sumire," Misaki said.

"I can't forget Koizumi's face when she got a month of detention. That's what she got when she planned to pour her juice on Mikan," Hotaru suddenly said.

"EH? So Hotaru had something to do with that food fight?" Mikan asked incredulously.

"I tripped her," Hotaru stated.

The girls gaped at her for a minutes before laughing. Sumire and Misaki were literally rolling on the floor.

"That...slut...really deserved...that!" Misaki said between her laughs.

"Her face was...priceless! I remember when she suddenly slipped because our janitor put a pail of water on the way. She didn't saw it and she stumbled," Mikan said.

"Because she's busy flirting with guys that's why she didn't saw it," Misaki wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Oh! Do you know what Koko did?" Sumire asked.

"What?" Anna and Nonoko asked in chorus.

"3 days ago, Koko brought a red paint while Kitsu had a green one. Before dismissal, they painted Luna's face with it. She's sleeping at that time and fortunately, she's a heavy sleeper! When the bell rang that day, she went out from the room, smiling oh-so-sweetly and winking at the guys on her way. She didn't know that her face was painted!" Sumire continued, grinning widely.

"I remember that! There's a red paint around her nose and green paint on her cheeks!" Mikan laughed.

"And there's also a paper on her back that said 'I'M A PSYCHOTIC B*TCH'," Hotaru added.

The girls laughed hard, even Hotaru let out a chuckle.

"Oh! remember when Natsume got really pissed at her and Tsubasa and the others planned something to make Koizumi to shut up?" Mikan asked.

"Huh?"

_**Flashback...**_

_"Ok. I'm going to give her this and I will tell her that it's from Nat," Ruka whispered. He's holding a box of milk._

_"Yeah," Tsubasa grinned along with Koko._

_Luna was walking in their class when Tsubasa and Ruka blocked her way._

_"Hi, guys! What can I do for you?" Luna batted her eyelashes flirtatiously. Tsubasa and the others wanted to throw up. _

_Ruka smiled charmingly and handed her a box of milk. "Natsume wants to give you this."_

_Luna enthusiastically grabbed it. She drank it in one gulp, not leaving a drop of milk. The guys sweat dropped and grinned inwardly. _

_"That's so delicious! Tell Natsu-kun I love him," Luna said and walked in to the classroom._

_"That was easy," Kitsuneme said._

_"She's really dumb," Yuu muttered._

_Math Class..._

_Jinno-sensei was teaching them and the students were all silent but that doesn't mean that they were listening. They were actually bored. Luna was day dreaming when her stomach suddenly ached. _

_"Ow," she rubbed her stomach and it growled. Loudly._

_The students and Jinno-sensei turned to looked at Luna because they figured out that it's from her. She smiled sweetly but her stomach growled again. Very Loud. The students fell silent. Luna was slightly blushing because of embarrassment. Tsubasa and the others smirked and that didn't went unnoticed by Natsume. He's thinking that this was all their plan. Luna rushed out from the classroom. Jinno-sensei tried to stop her because it's the middle of his class. The students burst out laughing and some were rolling in the floor when she ran out._

_Dismissal..._

_Luna sneakily went in to the classroom. She didn't know that her demonic teacher was waiting for her. She instantly grabbed her things but a slam stopped her. Jinno-sensei was mad, very mad. He's standing in front of the teacher's desk and pointing his iron stick at her. Luna was stoned._

_"How dare you run out in the middle of my class! You are going to clean the girls' bathroom for a week!" Jinno said._

_"But-"_

_"NO BUTS! If you didn't do it, it's going to be for a month or do you want me to report you to the principal?" Jinno asked._

_"Ye-Yes Sir."_

_**End of Flashback...**_

The girls are laughing hysterically. Even Hotaru is laughing her ass off.

"That milk was expired a year ago!" Mikan said.

"She went to the bathroom so many times that she just decided to stayed there until dismissal," Hotaru told them.

"Eh? How'd you know?" Sumire asked.

"There are things that called 'Cameras'," Mikan replied.

"That's... hilarious!" Misaki exclaimed.

Their laughter died down after a few minutes. Mikan and Sumire are wiping their tears because of too much laughing.

"Mikan, you're going to tell them soon," Hotaru suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah. I'm going to tell them that I'm a Yukihara and I will also apologize for lying," Mikan answered in a determined voice.

"Good luck," Anna said.

"We are going to help you no matter what," Sumire added.

"Aww... that's why I really love you, guys," Mikan hugged them

"Do you think Auntie Yuka is planning on something?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah. She always does," Mikan replied, sighing.

"It will be a party?" Hotaru asked, but it sounds like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I'm 100% sure that she's going to plan a huge, extravagant party," Mikan said.

"And that's when you are going to tell Hyuuga-san, right?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan nodded her head. "I'm going to intriduce him to mom and dad. And I hope this thing will not go into a wedding planning," she muttered.

"Why? You don't want him to be your future husband?" Misaki asked.

"Of course I do. I really do. I love and I really want to be happy with him. But it's just... doesn't seem right because we just met each other a few months ago. We just started dating for a month and a few weeks. I also want to know him more before we get to that stage," Mikann explained.

"We know, Mikan. We know that you really love him too. Mikan is becoming more mature," Hotaru smiled along with the others.

"And besides, we really don't know what fate created for us. We can separated from each other and we might fall for another person. But I do believe that we can change our destiny because we are the ones who are creating our paths in our lives in the very first place," Mikan said.

"And we can't also just hold on to the person who doesn't love you, who doesn't want to be with you, or who doesn't even meant to be with you."

* * *

**Morning...**

"Morning, Mikan-chan," Youichi and Aoi greeted together.

"Good morning, You-chan, Aoi-chan," Mikan smile brightly to them.

"Yo," Natsume walked to them.

Mikan closed her locker and turned to look at her boyfriend, She smiled lovingly at him and he smiled back.

"Morning, Ichigo," Natsume hugged her and Mikan hugged him back.

"Good morning, Natsume," she greeted back.

Youichi faked a cough and held Aoi's hand.

"We better get going. I need to walk Aoi-chan in her class. See ya later," Youichi turned to his back and the two of them walked to the first year of high school section.

Natsume held Mikan's hand. "Wanna go to the Blue Ribbon Café?" he asked her.

"When?"

"Later after school."

"Ok," Mikan happily agreed.

* * *

** Blue Ribbon Café...**

"What do you want to order?" Natsume asked.

"I want strawberry milk shake and strawberry shortcake," Mikan replied.

"Okay," Natsume ordered their food.

"Natsume," Mikan called out.

"Hn?"

"Uh... never mind."

After a few minutes, their orders arrived. Mikan happily ate her cake while Natsume was staring at her all the time. Mikan felt his gaze so she looked at him and tilted her head on one side. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Natsume quickly replied. He then drank his milk shake.

"Natsume, I have something to ask you," Mikan said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" he asked, sipping his strawberry milk shake.

"Will you meet my parents?" she blurted out.

Natsume was surprised that he suddenly chocked. He coughed a couple of times and Mikan stood up to pat his back. She sighed in relief when he stopped coughing.

"I never thought that you will actually ask that," Natsume said.

Mikan's face fell. She shouldn't asked him that stupid question. She just want to know his reaction. Her thoughts were stopped when Natsume continued.

"Coz' I'm thinking if you would meet my mother this weekend. She's not busy and Aoi and her big mouth told mom that I already have a girlfriend. So she said that she wants to meet you," Natsume explained.

Mikan smiled and brightly. "Ok. I will gladly come and meet your mother."

"How about we go to the Amusement Park after this?," Natsume asked.

"The one where you took me before?" Mikan beamed.

"Yeah."

Mikan quickly nodded her head. She hurriedly dragged Natsume out of the Café after they ate their food. They drove away and went to the Amusement Park.

"This is the place where I took you before confessing," Natsume said. Walking hand in hand with Mikan in the theme park.

"Yeah. I remember that I discovered one of your secrets. You are actually afraid of heights! Be thankful I didn't tell Hotaru and the others about that," Mikan giggled. She spotted a game and she ran to it. Natsume sighed and followed her.

"Natsume, you have to shoot it three times so you can get a prize," Mikan said excitedly. She's staring at a big brown teddy bear. Natsume saw her so he payed for a game. Natsume then started and he shoot all of it.

"You did it!" Mikan beamed. Natsume got the big teddy bear that Mikan was staring at earlier. He gave it Mikan and she kissed his cheek in return.

"Thank you!" she looked around and saw the roller coaster that they both rode the last time. She ran to the line with Natsume in tow. This time, Natsume isn't that scared anymore. They rode so many rides in the theme park and Mikan spotted Howalon, her favorite candy. Natsume bought one for her and they settle down on a bench. It's already night time.

"I really had fun today! Thanks for bringing me here," Mikan said cheerfully.

Natsume held her hand and brought it to his chest. "I'm glad that you're happy... with me," he whispered the last part but Mikan heard it.

"Silly! Of course I'm really happy with you," Mikan replied. She leaned her head to Natsume's muscular chest. "I'm happy just being next to you."

Natsume's eyes soften and he touched her brown hair. "Thank you, Mikan."

Mikan's phone suddenly rang. She got it from her pocket and stared at the caller's ID. It's Youichi. The key chain that Natsume bought for her in their last school trip is dangling on her phone. He smiled because he now knew that she really did used it.

Mikan answered her phone. "Hello, You-chan. What is it?"

_"Where are you?" _Youichi asked on the other line.

"I'm with Natsume in an Amusement Park."

_"Oh. I...I don't really want to disturb the two of you but...you have to go to my house now, as in right now." _Youichi said seriously.

"Okay. I will tell him."

_"Bye."_

She shut her phone and looked at Natsume.

"You-chan wants to talk to me. Can you please drive me there?" Mikan asked.

Natsume nodded and stood up. He held his hand for her and she gladly took it.

"Do you have something on your mind? Like... Is there somewhere you want us to go?" Mikan asked, making sure she didn't made Natsume angry.

"Don't worry. If I somewhere I want to go, I'm sure it can wait," Natsume said in a clam voice. Mikan was relieved that Natsume wasn't mad or anything.

Natsume drove her to the mansion of Youichi.

"Thanks for today, Natsume," Mikan said.

"Hn." Natsume leaned in to her and gently kissed her lips. They pulled apart after a few minutes.

"Good night and be safe," she said.

"Good night, Mikan," Natsume replied. Then, he drove away. Mikan rang the door bell two times and Youichi opened the door for her.

"Good evening You-chan."

"Good evening to you too, Mikan-chan. Come in," he ushered her in and she sat down in the living room.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" Mikan finally asked.

"Mikan, Sorry if I didn't tell you this sooner," Youichi said.

"...What is it?" Mikan is confused.

"Mikan, your parents are going to arrive here in Japan the day after tomorrow."

Mikan stared at him in horror. Her eyes widen a bit. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"NO WAY!"

* * *

How's the new chapter? Mikan's parents are here... hahaha...

Thanks for reading and please review...


	22. They don't know yet?

New chapter! Hope you all like it...

Ah Hael & Mikame15 : I know that it's really mean to do that to Luna but you will find out soon why does she really deserved that thing...Thanks for your reviews and please continue to support my story :)

Sakura-tearz33 : I'll try to read your stories when I have some free time. And thanks for reading my story and review. :)

Thanks for your reviews, readers...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Moving on is simple. Its what you leave behind that makes it so dfficult._

_

* * *

_

A maid walked to Mikan, carrying a phone.

"Ms. Yukihara, Your mother is on the phone," she said.

Mikan took it and placed the phone on her ear.

"Hello, Mom!" Mikan enthusiastically greeted.

_"Hi, honey! How's your stay there?" _her mom asked.

"Oh, it's great! I'm really having fun here," Mikan replied.

_"That's good. You-chan talked to me last night and he said that he already told you about our arrival tomorrow."_

"Yeah, he already did. Ummm... Are you going to throw a party, Mom?"

_"Of course, I am. But I want to have a dinner with you, and the girls tomorrow evening,"_ her mother informed her.

"Oh, Okay!"

_"I miss you so much, Mikan! I can't wait to see you,"_ her mom squealed on the other line.

"Me too. I also miss you so much, Mom. Oh! I'm going to tell the others about the dinner."

_"Ok. See you tomorrow, Mikan."_

"Yeah. Love you, Mom."

"Love you too, honey."

Mikan hanged up and dialed Hotaru's earlier. She picked up after the second ring.

"Hello," Hotaru coldly said.

"Hi, Hotaru! It's Mikan. My mom wants to have a dinner with you and the others tomorrow night," Mikan said.

"Ok. I have something to do so talk to you later."

"Bye," Hotaru hanged up. Mikan dialed Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, and then Sumire. She told them about the dinner and they said that they will all gonna be there.

* * *

**The day after...**

A long black limousine stopped right in front of the Yukihara mansion. A guard opened the door of the car. A man in his 30's stepped out of the car. He has dark brown eyes and honey brown hair. Then, he offered a hand for someone who's still inside the car. That person gladly took it and also stepped out of the limo. It's a woman in her 30's too. She has brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes with golden specks.

The maids, butlers, and the guards all lined up and bowed together.

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Yukihara," they all greeted.

The couple smiled at them in return. Mikan and her friends are in the doors of the mansion, wearing formal dresses. The couple elegantly walked towards them.

"Welcome home, Mom, Dad," Mikan smiled brightly.

Yuka Yukihara, Mikan's mom, hugged her very tight. Mikan was trying to get enough oxygen.

"I...can't...breath," Mikan chocked out.

Her mother released her immediately and apologized. Her dad, Izumi Yukihara, hugged Mikan but not as tight as what her mother dd.

"My daughter is growing up," her dad chuckled and broke the hug. Mikan giggled along with the others.

"Welcome back, Auntie and Uncle," Mikan's friends said together. They bowed in respect.

"How about we eat our dinner now because I'm quite hungry," Yuka said.

"You're always hungry, love," Izumi muttered.

"What did you say?" Yuka started to emit a dark aura around her.

"T-The di-dinner is ready. W-we should go in," Misaki nervously said.

Yuka quickly changed to her cheery attitude and linked arms with Mikan. They went to the dining area together. The dining area has a very long table. Izumi sat on the center while Yuka is on his right side and Mikan is on his left side. Misaki, Anna, and Nonoko sat on the chairs in Mikan's row while Hotaru and Sumire are in the row of her mother.

The maids began serving their food and it's looks like they're having a feast. All the foods that Mikan could think of are right in front of her. They started eating and they're also chitchatting. Her mother was asking a lot of questions.

"Mikan, how was your school?" her mother asked.

"It's really fun and I'm also doing great in my studies," Mikan replied.

"I'm glad to hear that," her dad said.

"Mikan, is there anyone who's courting you?" Yuka suddenly asked.

"Aunt Yuka, Mikan has a LOT of suitors," Sumire said, emphasizing the 'lot'.

"I don't mean fan boys but a decent one," her mother said.

"Actually..." Mikan started.

"She's already going out with someone," Hotaru calmly continued.

Her mother gasped and her dad stared at Mikan with a bit wide eyes.

"My Mikan has a boyfriend already?" her mother excitedly asked.

"Y-yeah," Mikan answered, slightly blushing.

"Who's this young man, may I ask?" her dad asked.

"Err.." Mikan doesn't know if she really going to tell them because she already decided to introduce him to her parents properly at the party that her mother is planning on.

"Natsume Hyuuga," the girls replied in chorus.

Yuka dropped her fork that she's holding. Izumi almost choked in his drink.

_"They already met each other?"_ Yuka and Izumi thought. They were surprised to heard that news.

"You already met each other. When did you met?" Yuka asked.

"I met him when I transfered in Gakuen Alice," Mikan repplied.

"Ummm... So you meet again, huh," Izumi muttered. The girls heard it and they are confused.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Nonoko asked.

"It's the first time that Mikan met Hyuuga-san when she transfered in the school," Anna added.

"Did I met him before?" Mikan asked, tilting her head on one side.

"You don't know?" Yuka asked. _"What? They don't know?"_

"Yuka, I-I think they didn't know yet," Izumi whispered, leaning to Yuka slightly. Hotaru heard it and became suspicious..

_"What the heck? What is the thing that they don't know yet?"_ Hotaru pondered.

Izumi faked a cough and continued eating. "Did you enjoy your stay here, Mikan?" he asked, changing the subject earlier.

Everyone forgot about the thing earlier as they continued to talk about random stuff. Hotaru wants to know what is the thing that they were talking about earlier but she decided to ignore it for the mean time. She's just going to research about it later.

They finished the dinner and the girls decided to have a sleep over. They went to Mikan's room after they bade good night to Mikan's parents.

"Hey! Did you know that Natsume's mother wants to meet me," Mikan excitedly told them.

"What? Really?" the girls, except Hotaru, squealed.

"Yeah. He told me that his mother found out that he's having a relationship with me because of Aoi. And now, she wants to meet me," Mikan explained.

"When?" the twins asked.

"Tomorrow!" Mikan replied.

"What? Then, you have to sleep now. You don't want to look bad when his mother saw you now, do you?" Misaki said.

"Yeah! You should have a beauty sleep now," Sumire pushed Mikan on her bed.

"Alright. No need to push," she went to her bed and her friends slept with her.

* * *

**Morning...**

Mikan's phone rang and she picked it up, not bothering to look at the name of the caller.

"Hello," Mikan said sleepily.

_"Hey!"_

Mikan shot up straight from her bed when she heard the voice of the person on the other line. She noticed that her friends were not in her room anymore.

"N-Natsume?"

_"Are you ready?"_

"Uh? Ready for what?" Mikan asked, clueless.

_"Your going to meet my mother, right?"_ Natsume said. She can imagined him slapping his forehead because of her stupidity.

"Oh! Yeah. I remember now," Mikan replied.

_"I'm going to pick you up after lunch," _Natsume said.

"Eh? Why not just at night?"

_"Aoi wants to go shopping at the mall with my mom. You know, mother-daughter bonding time,"_ Natsume sighed.

"Oh, I see. Ok."

_"See ya later. Love you,"_ Natsume said. Mikan blushed tomato red.

"Yeah, Love you too," Mikan replied and hanged up.

"Time to get ready," she looked at her clock and it said 9:00 am. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash herself. She went out and walked downstairs. She saw her friends having a breakfast with her parents. They are chatting and laughing.

"The princess woke up," the silver haired lad said.

"Good morning, everyone," Mikan cheerfully walked towards them.

"Morning, Mikan-chan," her friends greeted back.

"Morning, honey," her parents smiled at her.

"Hey! Aoi-chan told me that you are going to their house later?"

"Oh! You-chan! Why didn't you show up last night?" Mikan asked.

"I have something to do at that time so I can't," Youichi replied.

"A date with Aoi-chan?" Mikan asked.

"No. And about that. Aoi-chan told me that you are going-"

"Yes, I am going," Mikan quickly answered. Her parents looked confused at what are they talking about.

"Where are you going, Mikan?" her mother asked.

"To the Hyuugas. Her boyfriend wants her to meet his mother," Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"Oh! That's really great!" Yuka exclaimed. _"Kaoru will definitely going to be surprise when she saw her."_

"What time are you going Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

"After lunch," she replied.

"Because Aoi-chan wants to go shopping with her mother," Youichi added.

"Oh, I see," Sumire and the twins muttered.

They all ate their breakfast and after that, Mikan hurriedly went to her room to dress herself. She took a shower and she went to her walk-in closet to find a dress. Her friends were also helping her.

_"What am I going to wear?"_ she thought. Then, Misaki showed her a yellow strapless dress that went up 1 inch above her knees. There's also a silver high heels.

"Perfect," Mikan said. She quickly changed and looked in the mirror. Anna and Nonoko decided to fix her hair while Hotaru is on her make up. Sumire was inspecting her nails.

"You know, I'm not really going to a party," Mikan reminded them.

"But you should look presentable, Mikan-chan," Sumire said.

"I know. But don't you think that you are overdoing it?" Mikan asked.

"Shut up and just let us do this," Hotaru said. That made Mikan to shut up. She doesn't want to be shot by Hotaru's Baka Gun today.

After a half an hour, they were done. Mikan looked at the mirror and she looks stunning.

They went downstairs and sat on the living room. Mikan glanced to her phone to look at the time.

"It's 2:15," she thought. Mikan and the others chat for a while. When Mikan found out that Natsume's going to get her, she quickly called her maids, butlers, and her guards. She told them to call her Ms. Sakura for the mean time and they all agreed. She's relieved that her parents were out somewhere today.

Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong...

Mikan walked to the door and opened it. She saw Natsume with a surprised and dazed expression.

"You look gorgeous," Natsume suddenly blurted out. Mikan blushed crimson red. Natsume realized what he just said and also blushed.

"A-are you r-ready?" Natsume asked.

"Y-yeah," Mikan bade goodbye to her friends and Natsume led her to his car.

* * *

**Hyuuga mansion...**

Natsume and Mikan went in and they sat on the living room. A stunning raven haired woman walked towards them with Aoi behind her. She also has crimson eyes like Natsume and Aoi.

"Hello, Mikan-nee-chan," Aoi smiled at Mikan.

"Hi, Aoi-chan," Mikan greeted back. Natsume stood up.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend," Natsume said. He held a hand for Mikan and she happily took it. She bowed to the woman before her and smiled brightly.

"Hi! Mrs. Hyuuga. My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura," she inrtoduced herself. She felt bad for lying about her last name to Natsume's mom but she already decided everything.

The woman looked surprised. _"Yuka told me that her daughter is always changing her last name. Don't tell me she hasn't told Natsume about her true identity yet,"_ she thought.

"Hello, Mikan. I'm Natsume's mother, Kaoru Hyuuga. Nice meeting you," Natsume's mother cheerfully said.

They sat down again and started to chat. Mikan never thought that Natsume's mother is energetic and cheerful like her own mother.

"I really did sensed some changes in Natsume's behavior. And I think it's because of you," Kaora said.

Mikan blushed slightly. Natsume just shrugged and Aoi giggled.

"Do you know that nii-chan is always has this smiley face when he's talking to Mikan-nee?" Aoi said to her mother.

"Really? I'm glad that you met each other again," Kaora suddenly said.

"Huh?" Natsume and Mikan are confused by that. They don't know what did she meant by that.

"Oh. You don't know?" Kaoru looked shocked._ "They don't know about that thing yet?"_ she thought.

"What is it, mom?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sure you will find out soon," Koaru muttered.

They talked and laughed for a while. They didn't noticed that it's already been half and an hour since they started chatting.

"I think it's time for us to go. I hope to see you again in your mother's party," Kaoru said, winking at Mikan. Mikan went to her side.

"Ummm... Mrs. Hyuu-"

"Call me Auntie from now on," Kaoru said.

"Ok. Auntie, how did you know about that party thingy?" Mikan asked.

"Oh, come on. I know everything, Ms. Mikan Yukihara," Kaoru grinned.

"Eh? How? I'm sorry for lying earlier," Mikan apologized.

"It's ok. You are planning to tell him soon, right?"

Mikan nodded. "He has the right to know the truth so I'm going to tell him in my mother's party," Mikan replied.

"Good luck. And don't worry he will not going to get mad or something like that to you because I can clearly see that he loves you so much," Kaoru said.

There's a tint of pink that visible on Mikan's cheeks. "Thank you. And take care."

"Bye. Mikan-nee, Natsu-nii," Aoi waved at them. Kaoru winked at the two.

"Hey, wanna stay here for a while?" Natsume asked when his mother and his sister went out from the mansion.

"Sure. Oh, Natsume," Mikan called out.

"Hn."

"Can I see your room?" Mikan asked. Natsume smirked and about to say something that will make Mikan's explode but she cut him off.

"I just want to see if you really did clean your room everyday. Who knows, maybe you didn't clean it for ages," Mikan said, grinning. Natsume twitched.

"Go ahead, Polka. Smell all of my clothes, my bed, the whole room and you will see that my room doesn't stinks. I bet your room is the one that really smell like a rotten rat," Natsume retorted.

Mikan's vein popped out. "My room doesn't. Smell. Like. A rotten rat! Pervert! Egoistical Jerk!" Mikan yelled.

"Ow! You are making my ears bleed," Natsume blocked his ears. "Tch. My room is on the second floor, the one all the way to the left."

"Hmph! I just want to see your room, that's all. Who knows, if you really reading some perverted mangas or magazines," Mikan muttered.

"I. Do. Not. Read. That. Kind. Of. Things," Natsume emphasized each word.

"Yeah, right," Mikan rolled her eyes and began to walked to the stairs.

"You just want to know more about me. What a lame excuse you got there, Polka," Natsume mumbled. Mikan didn't hear it because she's already in the second floor.

Mikan pushed the door of Natsume's room. She saw how tidy it is. It's big like her own room. You can see how boyish it is by the colors of his room; white, black, and red. His bed is big and there's a a bedside table. She walked towards his bed and sat on it. She let her eyes wondered in his room. His scent is filling her nose. It's not a perfume or anything, it's just his scent.

Her eyes flew on a small chest under his bed. She wants to see what's inside but she's hesitating because it's not really hers. Curiosity killed the cat. So she picked it up and gently opened it. She picked inside but a handkerchief is covering the things.

"Hand...kerchief?" Mikan was shocked. She picked the handkerchief up. Flashbacks starts to play on her mind.

* * *

Ohhh... What will happen now?

Thanks for reading and please review...


	23. My Childhood Friend

This is the new chapter!

Mikame15: Reaaalllyyy thanks for your reviewsssss... I'm glad that I really did improved, even a little. Hahaha... XD I hope that you will continue supporting my story... Thanks for reading and reviews :)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped to care. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I Love You._

_

* * *

_

Her eyes flew on a small chest under his bed. She wants to see what's inside but she's hesitating because it's not really hers. Curiosity killed the cat. So she picked it up and gently opened it. She picked inside but a handkerchief is covering the things.

"Hand...kerchief?" Mikan was shocked. She picked the handkerchief up. Flashbacks starts to play on her mind.

~O~O~O~

_There's a 6 year old brunette who's biking in the park. The dark clouds were slowly covering the sky. The little girl hummed while pedaling her bike. She didn't know that there's a stone so she didn't stop. Then, that stone made her bike unbalanced when she passed it and she fell over._

_She started to cry and the dark clouds have completely invade the sky. She stood up but almost dropped on her knees because of a huge wound on her leg and it's bleeding badly. She decided to carry her bike and limped to one of the benches._

_After a few minutes, it's starting to rain. The girl doesn't know what to do. Her cries became louder. Then, someone tapped her shoulder. It's also not raining on her area so she looked up._

_"Are you lost, little girl?" a 6 year old boy with messy raven hair and tantalizing crimson orbs asked the brunette._

_"Y-you can say that," she said nervously. She's almost soaked in the rain._

_The boy has a black umbrella that kept the two of them dry. The boy noticed her leg and he almost gasped._

_"You have a huge wound there," the boy pointed to her leg._

_"I fe-fell earlier," the girl told him._

_"Here, hold this for a while," the crimson-eyed boy said, giving her the umbrella. She gladly took it. And when she was about to say thanks, the boy knelt on the ground and pulled a big red handkerchief from his pocket. The girl is confused._

_"W-what are you doing?" she innocently asked._

_"Duh! Your wound is bleeding so I will help you clean it before it got infected," the boy answered in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"You don't have to be rude! But anyway, thanks," she muttered._

_"Hn."_

_The raven haired boy starts to clean her wound. He didn't even care if he's soaking wet because of the rain. When, there's no blood left, he left the handkerchief on the girl's leg and turned to leave but only to be stopped by the brunette._

_"Thank you and I will going to return you handkerchief if we meet again," the little girl shouted._

_"No need. I have a lot of that in my room," he told her and he continued to walk._

_"By the way what's your name?" the girl asked._

_"I normally don't give my name to others," he replied._

_"My name is Mikan Yukihara," the girl said._

_The boy smiled a little, unknown to the girl. "Mine is-"_

~O~O~O~

"This...is the handkerchief that he lend me," Mikan whispered. Tears are starting to fall from her eyes while flashbacks are still playing on her head.

~O~O~O~

_"Ice cream," a 6 year old brunette said happily. She's holding a strawberry flavored ice cream. She decided to sat on one of the benches near the Sakura trees in the park. When she's licking her ice cream, she heard a thud. She looked behind her and saw a raven haired boy._

_"Ow! That hurts," the boy muttered._

_The brunette walked to him._

_"Are you alright?" the girl asked._

_"Do I look like I'm alright?" the boy looked up only to see a brunette haired girl with hazel orbs._

_"You," she pointed a finger to him, "you're the one who helped me the other day."_

_"Hn."_

_"See, I told you we will meet again," the girl said with a grin on her face._

_The boy stood up and dusted his pants. He saw the strawberry ice cream that the girl's holding._

_"How do you know my favorite flavor?" he asked._

_"Eh? What are you-" she was cut off when the boy licked her ice cream. The girl blushed because they're so close._

_"H-hey! This is mine!"_

_"Hmmm," the lad looked up to her and stopped licking her ice cream._

_"Anyways, what happened to you?" the girl asked._

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"I'm just asking, Mr. Rude."_

_"Mr. Rude? I have a name, ya' know," the boy replied._

_"I know Nat-"_

~O~O~O~

_A girl is walking to the park, looking for someone. She already spent a half an hour in searching for a certain boy. She decided to sat on one of the benches near the Sakura trees. She looked down on her hands that holding a red handkerchief with flames around it._

_"How can I possibly return this if I can't even find him," the girl sighed deeply. She closed her eyes and there's a loud thud._

_"Ow! This is the second time that I fell," someone mumbled behind her. She looked and she saw the person she's looking for._

_"Hey! Do you know that I was looking for you for almost an hour," the girl said. The boy looked at her direction after dusting his pants._

_"You again? Are you stalking me?" the boy asked._

_"What? Me? Stalking you? Arrggh... So rude. Anyway, I'm just here to give this to you," the girl walked towards the boy and raised the handkerchief. The boy raised one of his eyebrows._

_"I don't need it," he said._

_"Eh? I washed it for you and you just said you don't need it!" the girl yelled._

_"Ow! My eardrums will blast if you don't stop yelling," the boy hissed._

_"Whatever. Take it and I'll leave you now," the girl threw the handkerchief to his face. The boy looked surprised because no one even dared to do that to him._

_"Hey, are you sure this doesn't had any idiotic germs of yours?" the boy teased. There's a vein popped out from the girl's head._

_"Then, throw it if you want-"_

~O~O~O~

"He really kept this," Mikan murmured. She gently put the handkerchief on the bed. Then, she looked at the things inside. She started to cry more. She took one of the items from the chest. It's a necklace with a half piece of a heart dangling on it. There's a "ve You" that carved on it.

~O~O~O~

_"Hey, I guess we will spent our Christmas by just the two of us," a 7-year old brunette said._

_"I'm used to it anyways," a 7-year old raven haired boy replied._

_"What are you going to ask from Santa Claus?" the girl asked._

_"Santa is not real," the boy told her._

_"Argh.. I forgot that everything isn't real for you. But what will you ask for if he's really true?" the girl asked again._

_"Mmm... I think... Wait, why am I going to tell you that?"_

_"Eh? Because I'm your friend," the girl quickly replied._

_"Tch, fine. I really don't want anything. I just want my friend to stay beside me," the boy muttered._

_"Then, I'm going to stay beside you," the girl smiled happily. The boy let out a small smile._

_"You are really an idiot," the boy mumbled. He took a box from his pocket and threw it to the girl._

_"What's this?" the girl asked._

_"A box," the boy replied in a matter-of-fact tone._

_"I know that! What I meant is what's inside."_

_"Then, open it. Idiotic girl."_

_The girl opened it and gasped. She took the thing from the box gently. She smiled brightly. It's a necklace with a half piece of a heart that hanging on it. "I Lo" is carved on it._

_"Wait! Where's the other half?" the girl asked._

_The boy lifted his red scarf and pulled a necklace. It's similar to hers except from the words that carved on it. It's "ve You"._

_"That's my gift for you for Christmas," the boy said._

_"Thank you, Nat-kun!" the girl hugged him and the boy blushed in return. When the girl broke the hug, she wore the necklace and showed it to the boy. She pulled the half piece of heart of her necklace and she also pulled the other half from the boy's neck._

_"What did it say?" the girl asked. She put the halves together and it became a whole heart. She read the message. Her cheeks were tinted by pink when she finally made up the words._

_"I Love You."_

~O~O~O~

Mikan carefully put the necklace aside, together with the handkerchief. She took another thing from the small chest. It's another necklace and it's gold. It has a gold ring hanging on it.

~O~O~O~

_Two 8 year olds were sitting on the grass under a Sakura Tree. It's peaceful and you can only hear the birds chirping, the grass and leaves swaying and the laughter of some children. It's a sunny day; a good day to start with. But not with a certain brunette. _

_"Nat-kun," the brunette haired girl softly called out. A raven haired boy was lying on her lap, reading a manga._

_"Hn," the boy replied. There's suddenly a drop of water that fell on his face. He looked up to his companion and he immediately sat up. The girl was tearing and he's wondering why._

_"Oi, what's wrong?" the boy asked. The girl continued to sob quietly. He's started to get worried and impatient._

_"I ask you wha-" he stopped when she spoke up._

_"I'm leaving," the girl said. She's looking down and her honey brown locks were covering her eyes._

_"What do you mean you're leaving? You're always going somewhere," the boy said._

_"No. It's not like that anymore," the girl paused. She looked up to him and tears were strolling down in her cheeks. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm going to America and I might not come back anymore."_

_"Tch! What are talking about? If this is one of your pranks, stop it."_

_"It's not. My parents want me to go with them and I'm going to study there too," the girl continued._

_"You're not. It's not working on me. You're just lying," the boy covered his face with his raven bangs._

_"I don't know when I'm going to come back here but I want you... to wait for me," the girl murmured._

_"..." the boy stood up and ran away. The girl continued to cry. _

_"I'm so sorry, Nat-kun," the girl mumbled in her cries. After a few minutes, she also walked away and went to her house._

_The day after..._

_"We're going to leave in a few minutes, honey," the girl's mother mentioned._

_"Mommy, can I go to the park for a couple of minutes?" the brunette asked._

_"What are you going to do there?" her mom asked._

_"I just want to go there to see it one last time."_

_Her mother smiled to her and pat her head. "Ok, honey. Be sure to go back here before we go to the airport, alright?"_

_Her daughter smiled back to her and nodded her head. The 8 year old girl quickly went to the park and sat under a Sakura tree. She watched as the clouds slowly changed into another figure. She started to cry again. She doesn't want to leave but she has to. She doesn't want to leave her friends, especially him._

_There were footsteps that she heard and she looked to that direction. Crimson orbs clashed with hazel ones. She started to get up while the boy continued to walked towards her. When she turned her back on him to walked away, a firm yet a gentle grip on her arm stopped her._

_"Mi-chi," the raven haired boy called out._

_"I have to leave, Nat-kun," the girl said._

_"I'm sorry," the boy looked down. The brunette looked at the boy._

_"It's alright," the girl let out a bright smile but the boy can see the sadness in her eyes. He hugged her and the girl was surprised by his sudden action._

_"I'm going to wait for you," the boy whispered to her ears. She started to sob quietly and she hugged him back._

_"Thank you, Nat-kun."_

_The boy broke the hug and put his hands on her shoulders. They stared at each other for a few of minutes before the boy picked something from his neck. It's a necklace with two golden rings and a half piece of heart. He took one of the golden rings and put it on the girl's palm._

_"It's my gift to you."_

_The girl looked at the beautiful golden ring on her hand and she put it on her necklace too together with the other half of the heart pendent._

_"Thank you," the girl said._

_"I promise that we will meet each other again, I'm going to wait for your return," the boy held her hand and put it on his chest._

_"I promise that we will meet each other again, I'm going to miss you so much," the girl rest her head on his shoulder. _

_The boy let his tears to flow while the girl was sobbing on his shoulder._

_"I will always think about you."_

_"I will continue to love you."_

_"I promise I'll wait for you."_

~O~O~O~

Tears continued to stroll down on Mikan's cheeks. She's happy, very happy. She finally found her childhood friend. Her childhood friend that she learned to love. Her childhood friend that became close to her heart. Her childhood friend that she really missed so much.

"Natsume and Nat-kun... are the same one," she whispered. She stared at the two necklaces. She's wondering why did he separated the two pendents. She glanced inside the small chest and found papers. She picked all of it as big fat tears escaped from her eyes.

These papers are the letters that she sent to him during her first year in America. They stopped writing to each other when he suddenly moved out to another city.

_"I'm so happy. I finally know that he's been right next to me all this time,"_ she mused.

* * *

How's that? Tell me how's my story so far...

New chapters are going to come out soon and many things will happen...

Thanks for reading and please... REVIEW :)


	24. The bet and the End

New chapter! New chapter! New chapter!

Mikame15: I try to keep better and better in my writing. Thanks so much for your help, for your reviews, and for supporting my story. ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**_Bold and Italic- _**recording

_Italic-_ thoughts

_Italic and Underline-_ writing in the paper

**

* * *

**

_I'm trying really hard not to cry over you because every tear is just one more reminder that I don't know how to let you go._

_

* * *

_

Yesterday, Mikan went to Natsume's house and she discovered everything about her childhood. She decided to tell Natsume everything in her mansion later after school. She's also thinking of telling him the truth, that she's a Yukihara.

**Break time in Sakura Garden...**

"W-O-W! You guys are dating for almost 2 months, and yesterday Mikan met your mother," Ruka mentioned.

"That means it will end in marriage!" Tsubasa cheered. All of the guys chuckled.

Natsume and his friends are resting in the garden. He's sitting on the grass with a manga on his hand. Ruka and Tsubasa were leaning on the bark of a Sakura tree. Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko were also sitting on the grass.

"Tch, like it will happen," Natsume mumbled.

"Why? Don't tell me you're not serious in Mikan-chan," Yuu accused.

Natsume rolled his eyes and put his manga aside. "Look, I'm really serious about her."

"Oh, yeah? Are you sure?" Kitsuneme asked.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm playing with her heart because of the bet before? That I will dumped her after we officially became a couple?" Natsume asked, slightly irritated.

"I thought the bet was off," Koko said.

"It's already off a long, long time ago," Tsubasa replied.

"Then, if your mother decided you to marry Mikan-chan, what will you do?" Yuu asked.

"I...I will not marry her if-" Natsume was interrupted.

"See, you're not serious about her," Kitsuneme said.

"Will you just shut up," Natsume slightly shouted. All of the guys shut their mouths. "I will not marry her if she doesn't want to. I'm not going to force her into any kind of situation like that," he continued.

"Natsume is surely getting more matured," Ruka muttered.

"Yeah," Tsubasa said.

* * *

**Nearby bushes...**

"So...it's all about a bet, huh?" someone said, chuckling evilly. That person was holding a mobile phone and also recorded everything, the conversation of the guys.

* * *

**Cafeteria...**

"Hey, You-chan. Did you also saw Aoi-chan's mother?" Mikan asked.

Mikan and the others, including Aoi, are eating their lunch in their table.

"Yeah," Youichi answered.

"Oh, really? Isn't she beautiful and looks young?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah. She's just like your mother," Youichi said. Misaki and the other girls froze. Youichi also stiffened when he realized what he just said. _"Oooppsss... My tongue slipped,"_ he thought.

"Mikan-chan's mother? Why? How old is she?" Ruka asked.

"She's 36 years old," Hotaru replied.

"Ohh... Say, Mikan-chan, why don't you introduce Natsume to your parents?" Tsubasa said.

"I'm planning to," Mikan mumbled. "Guys, do you have something to do on Sunday?" she asked.

"Sunday, this weekend? I don't have any," Koko replied.

"Me neither," Yuu and Kitsuneme said.

"Same here," Ruka and Tsubasa raised their hands.

Mikan turned to Natsume. "What about you?"

"I really don't have anything to do. Why?" Natsume asked.

"Because there will be a welcome home party for my parents, although they're here already last Saturday," Mikan informed them.

"So you're going to introduce Natsume to his parents-in-law?" Tsubasa asked in a teasing tone.

Both Natsume and Mikan blushed. "Shut up," Natsume said. All of their friends just chuckled.

"Yeah, my parents found out that I have a... boyfriend already so they want to meet him," Mikan said.

"Really? Why?" Yuu asked.

"Are they planning on your marriage?" Koko continued with a goofy grin on his face.

Natsume and Mikan blushed more. Natsume tried to hide his blush by looking away from them while Mikan was looking down.

"You idiots, you're embarrassing them," Misaki said with a playful smile.

The two just sighed. "Anyways, it's in the evening. The party will start at 7:30," Mikan reminded them.

"We will be there."

* * *

**After Lunch...**

"See you guys later," Mikan waved at her friends. Natsume walked to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"See ya later, Polka," he then walked to his class.

When Mikan was ready to enter the class, she remembered something.

"Oh, crap! I forgot my book," she ran to her locker and luckily it's just in the corner.

She quickly opened her locker and got her book but something caught her eye. It's a red paper and she doesn't know what it is. She took it and rush to her class. After she sat on her seat, she unfolded the red paper and read it.

_Mikan Sakura_

_Meet me in Sakura Garden later after school_

_You will find out about your beloved boyfriend's secret_

_It's up to you if you want to believe me or not_

_But I will remind you now that you have something to do with that thing_

_See you later_

"About Natsume?" Mikan murmured. _"What the heck that supposed to mean? We have our own secrets so why would I bother to know it? I have something to do with his secret? Should I go?"_ she pondered.

The day dragged on and it's now dismissal. Mikan was hesitating to go because she doesn't know if someone was just playing pranks on her.

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" Anna yelled, waving her hand.

"Anna-chan," Mikan ran to her. "I have something to do first, you can go with the others. Where's Natsume?" she asked.

"Oh, he also told Kitsu and the others that he has something to do and he asked us to tell you that he can't drive you home," Anna said.

"Okay. See ya later Anna-chan," Mikan waved at her and she ran to the Sakura Garden.

* * *

**Sakura Garden...**

A certain raven haired boy was leaning of a Sakura tree. He's waiting for someone to show up.

**_Flashback..._**

_After lunch, Natsume and the others went to separate ways. But before he went to his locker, he walked Mikan to her class first and gave her a peck on the lips. He walked away from her and went to his locker. He got his books but there's something that caught his eyes. A red paper. He took it and read it._

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_I found out about your biggest secret that will end your everything, and that includes your beloved girlfriend, Mikan Sakura_

_You know that there's one thing that could end your relationship with her_

_Meet me in the Sakura Garden after school so we can talk about this properly_

_I have a proof so don't even think that this is just a joke_

_See you later..._

_His eyes widen and he started to shook slightly because of anger._ "Who the hell is he? How did he found out about the bet? But is it really about the bet?" _Natsume thought. He walked to his class with a deadly aura around him. Hotaru and Ruka stared at him weirdly. Ruka approached him and asked, "Is there something wrong?"_

_"It's...It's nothing," Natsume muttered, seeing that Hotaru was also walking towards them._

_"There's something up, right?" Hotaru said. _

_"None. There's nothing alright," Natsume replied._

_"If you say so," she then walked to her seat again. _"If you just talked to me properly and honestly, I could have told you a bit of information that I know."

_**End of Flashback...**_

_"Oh! Goddammit! Where the hell is that bastard?"_ Natsume thought. Just then, there's footsteps that he heard. He straightened himself and clenched his fists, ready to punched the daylights out of that someone who threatened him. The footsteps became louder and that person showed himself, or rather herself.

Natsume's jaw tightened. That someone is the blonde b*tch who he depised the most. Koizumi Luna.

She walked to him closer until she's 6 feet away from him. She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and smiled evilly.

"You're the one who sent me the red letter," Natsume said with a menacingly cold voice.

"Yup, I'm the one. Are you surprised, Natsu-kun?" Luna asked, crossing her arms in her chest.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

Luna got something from her bag. It's her mobile phone. She saw a certain brunette in the nearby Sakura tree from the corner of her eye. Luna smirked and began to play something from her phone. She put the volume in maximum.

* * *

**Nearby Sakura Tree...**

_"That's Natsume and Koizumi! What the heck are they doing here? I can't hear what are they talking about,"_ Mikan thought. She saw Luna got something from her bag,her phone, and she punched some buttons on it.

**_"W-O-W! You guys are dating for almost 2 months and, yesterday Mikan met your mother."_**

_"That's Ruka's voice," _Mikan thought.

**_"That means it will end in marriage!"_**

_"Tsubasa!"_

_**"Tch, like it will happen." **_

_"That's...Natsume," _Mikan mused. There's a twinge of pain in her chest when she heard what Natsume said. _"This is a recording. A conversation of the others," _Mikan figured out.

_**"Why? Don't tell me you're not serious in Mikan-chan." **_

_**"Look, I'm really serious about her."**_

_**"Oh, yeah? Are you sure?"**_

_**"What do you want me to say? That I'm playing with her heart because of the bet before? That I will dumped her after we officially became a couple?"**_

_**"I thought the bet was off."**_

_"What bet? What the heck are they talking about?" _Mikan pondered as she listened to every word that they said. She heard everything because of its maximum volume.

* * *

**With Natsume and Luna...**

"How the hell did you recorded it?" Natsume asked, his voice was tainted with venom.

"You guys should know the people who can hear your conversation," Luna said with a playful smirk on her face.

"Tell me what do you want from me."

"You should ask me properly or... Mikan-chan will going to find out about that bet," Luna replied.

"Don't you dare tell her anything," Natsume snarled.

"I can't promise you that Natsu-kun. She will find out sooner anyway," Luna said.

"What do you really want from me?" Natsume half shouted.

"I'm going to shut my mouth if you give me what I really wanted."

"What is it?" Natsume asked between his teeth.

"Kiss me," Luna answered.

"You really think that I will do that!" Natsume snarled.

"Yes, because if you don't...Mikan will going to find out that you're just playing with her heart." Luna smiled evilly.

"I didn't played with her heart. Yes, I admit that it's my goal in the beginning but it all changed," Natsume said. His eyes are burning with fury.

"But it will never change the fact that you guys tried to play with their hearts, right? That it all started in a bet."

Natsume was silenced for a while. She's right, it all started in a f*ckin' bet and he can't change that fact. The fact that his aim from the very beginning was to make her one of his 'toys' and just dump her when he's already tired of her. But things turned upside down. He's now the one who's scared of being dump. He didn't expect that his world will changed because of her. He didn't expect that things will got complicated like this just because of one stupid bet.

He's scared that Mikan will find out everything and leave him. He's terrified about the possibility that the one he loves will turned her back and walked away from him. He can't bear it. He doesn't want to be left all by himself again.

"I'm going to do it," Natsume said in a firm voice. Luna's evil smile widen and she glanced on her back for a split of second. The brunette, Mikan, is watching them though she can't hear anything because she's not that close to them.

Natsume stepped closer to Luna and she turned sideways. He continued to walked to her til he's in front of her.

"I'm going to warn you now. If I find out that you told her anything about this, you're going to regret that you were even born in the first place," Natsume threatened.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her anything," Luna replied._ "Because she's already watching."_

Natsume neared himself to Luna and closed the gap between them. His hands were on his sides. Luna wrapped her hands on Natsume's neck. Luna continued to nibble his lips while he just responded with cold kisses.

_"It's nothing like Mikan's kisses,"_ Natsume thought.

Mikan, who's watching everything, was stoned. Hot, painful tears are strolling down on her cheeks. Her chest felt heavy and it feels like her heart just shattered in million pieces. She wanted to ran away but her body seems not to listen to her. She clamped her mouth from crying loudly.

Her boyfriend, her true love, her childhood friend, is kissing her sworn enemy, the b*tchy Luna Koizumi in front of her very eyes. She thought that he's serious about her. She thought that he also truly love her. She thought...She thought. So all of that was an act?

Natsume pulled away and Luna's unsatisfied but she shrugged it away, for now. He glared at Luna really coldly.

"You got what you want so if-" he stopped when he heard something. _"Cries?"_ he thought.

Luna looked at the Sakura tree where Mikan is hiding. Natsume followed her glance and his eyes widen in shock. He saw Mikan, crying and leaning on the tree.

"M-Mikan?"

"Natsume...why?" Mikan choked out.

"I-It's not what you think, Mikan," Natsume said. He doesn't know that she's there all this time.

"Don't worry, Natsu-kun. She already heard everything, right Mikan-chan?" Luna said sweetly.

"You...You're j-just p-playing with me? Yo-You're just a-acting all this time?" Mikan yelled.

"I-I'm not! I'm serious about you Mikan," Natsume shouted.

"Then, tell me. What's this bet about?" Mikan asked. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"..." Natsume couldn't find the words to explain it to her.

"TELL ME!" Mikan shouted.

"...I should win your heart...and dump you afterwards. But Mikan, that bet was already off a long time ago," Natsume explained.

Mikan cried more. She looks so stupid for falling for him. She doesn't want to believe what she just heard from him. She doesn't want to believe that he just acted all nice from the beginning to win her heart. She doesn't want to believe all these.

Luna chuckled evilly. "So...Mikan-chan is just a toy for Natsu-kun?" she mocked.

Natsume snapped and pushed Luna. He tried to control himself from slapping or punching her because she's a girl after all. Luna fell on her butt and groaned in anger. Natsume walked to Mikan but she stepped backwards.

"Don't even tried to get near me. I don't want to believe in all of your lies. I'm tired of listening to you," Mikan sobbed.

"Mikan...please. I'm serious about you. I love you and God knows that. Please, Mikan," Natsume pleaded.

Mikan looked to him with regret and sadness in her eyes. Natsume felt guilty because he doesn't want to make her cry or sad. Something is weighing on his chest. Maybe it's because...he knows what will happen now. And he totally doesn't want it to happen.

"Natsume... We're over. I don't want to see your face anymore. Don't even dare to come near me," Mikan yelled. Her tears continued to flow from her hazel eyes.

Those words made Natsume's world to crumbled. The thing he's afraid to happen, to be left by his loved one. A tear fell from his eyes and he began to shook slightly.

"No...No... Look, Mikan... I'm sorry. That bet was already off. I regret thinking of playing with your heart. I regret everything that I did before. Please, Mikan... don't say that. You're everything to me," he quickly ran to Mikan before she even walked away from him. He hugged her tight but she's struggling to break free.

"Let me go!" Mikan shouted.

"No... I don't know what am I gonna do without you," Natsume said. He couldn't prevent his tears from falling.

"You should have think... all that...before. I regret falling in love with you!" Mikan yelled.

That made him to loosen his hug from her and she quickly kept her distance from him. Natsume couldn't describe what he's feeling right now. His heart aches and it's painful like hell. He's feeling so helpless. _"It's all my fault. Don't leave me, Mikan...please."_

Mikan pulled something from her neck and threw it to Natsume. He caught it in his hand.

"Goodbye, Nat-kun," Mikan said. She ran away leaving Natsume staring into space, shocked. He then looked at the thing in his hand.

It's the necklace with a half part of a heart with "I Lo" that carved on it. And a golden ring.

* * *

That's longggg... Anyways, thanks for reading and please reviewwwwww... I'll update as soon as I can... ^^

I think it's time to thank all of my readers and the people who sent me reviews...

From Chapter 1-23: hanamidori, BlindingColors, maaike13, Emana Ryan, samika-37, zer, dbzgtfan2004, Sakura-tearz33, Suki Sakura, xxLovelyRosexx, Miyumiyu9648, .Tenshi, xxYoungDreamer, Crimson05Princess, kitykat556, Sigy Artyn, Kylee-Cat, Janet NT, xxxKuroNekoxxx, Xxdarkness-angelxX, XxCrazy PenguinxX, lilxbellax94, SakuraFossil, prettykrish, SuperSmashGirl627, Love Crazed Moron, Anime Girl1, Ah Hael, Kuroichibineko, aNiMeLoVeRs21, mizz-vanilla, TohruLover, Rigoudon3, LOL, Shiro0529, Samantha, hamandeggrock, kahrahreader, mai-chaan7, Blurayne, The Lonely Senerade, Sophie, OMG101, crimsoncerise, animechick312, Suikahime, Kath'lyn M. C, Mika-Chan13, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Msdgirl, Mikame15, nekomakino, kanamealexis, yumi-echizen, lovekukamu 87, sakura-cherry-blossom, lc kitty-cat, sinables, ruskigirl, Smori, Theinvisiblehouse, Sasuke's Hikari-Hime, and TheHeideePayas

I'm looking forward to your future reviews and I'm hoping that you continue supporting my story til the end ^^


	25. I'm going to get her back

I can't believe I can actually think and type of so many ideas early in the morning. You really fired me up readers so this is the new chapter.

Mikame15: Thanks, really thank you so much. You really are a big help in my story. I'm really waiting for that chapter because it's one of the huge events of my story, hahaha... Thanks for your reviews and i hope you continue to support my story ^^

MadHopeFreak: Thanks for your reviews! I didn't know that you actually have an account here ^^ I'm telling you before that the chapter 24 has some heart breaking scenes!

OMG101: Thanks for your reviews. It really makes me laugh because you're making it more different and comical XD

Kuroichibineko: Awsh... Thanks so much! I'm going to make it better for all of you :D

Thanks for the people who read my story and who sent me reviews for chapter 24: XxCrazy PenguinxX, kanamealexis, xxxKuroNekoxxx, TheHeideePayas, TOHRULOVER, Kitykat556, sin0fcha0s, Xxdarkness-angelxX, Emana Ryan, Blurayne, Theinvisiblehouse, Mikame15, samika-37, OMG101, Yuri no Kimi, MadHopeFreak, Smiles, 6AutumnSong9, Janet NT, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Kuroichibineko, YesThatsMe, hanamidori, Suki Sakura, and lovekukamu 87

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together._

_

* * *

_

A certain raven haired boy is sitting on a bench under a Sakura tree. The sakura petals are swaying with the wind. It's already dark; the dark clouds are completely covering the sky. Little drops of water starts to fall from above.

The lad didn't make any sound even if it's already raining. He didn't even care if he's soaking wet. His hair and his uniform are messy. His eyes are dull and slightly sore; it looks so lifeless. He's clutching something in his right hand. The place where he is right now is the park.

He slowly unclenched his hand. The thing in his hand is a necklace with half part of a heart with "I Lo" carved on it. There's also a golden ring dangling on it.

_"It was the gift I gave to Mi-chi when we were 7. And the golden ring was my gift for her before she went to America, before she left me. Mikan...she's Mi-chi...I knew it. But I just have to be a f*cking asshole!"_

He began to tear up again. "I ruined everything... I broke her heart. I made her cry. I made her to hate me. I ruined our relationship. She left...she left me," the lad sobbed. He doesn't care if it damaged his pride as a man. He just can't control his feelings anymore.

He feels like he's tearing into two pieces. His heart is aching so much like hell. The pain is so unbearable that he just want to die right now. He can't even control his tears from falling.

"I'll do everything for you, Mikan. I'll do everything for you to come back in my arms again. I'll do everything for you to trust me again. I'll do everything just to make you stay," Natsume said, clutching the necklace in his hand.

* * *

A brunette haired girl is slowly walking inside the Yukihara mansion. She went in, ignoring her parents or her friends in the living room. She ascended upstairs and walked into her room.

"What's wrong with Mikan?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know. She told me earlier that she had something to do after school," Anna told them.

"She's less energetic," Izumi noted.

"She didn't even bother to greet us. Something is up," Misaki said.

"How about we go to her room?" Nonoko asked.

"No. She needs to be alone right now," Hotaru calmly said. There's a little sadness and worry in her eyes.

"Something must happened earlier," Sumire said.

_"If only you knew,"_ Hotaru thought.

* * *

The brunette slumped her bag on the floor and she quickly went to her bed. She stared at the white ceiling of her room like it's the most interesting thing in the world. After a few moments, a tear fell from her hazel eyes. And it continuously fell, one after another.

~O~O~O~{Mikan's POV}~O~O~O~

[When Natsume confessed to me]

_Natsume straightened himself and put a serious expression. "Didn't I said that 'at first, I really don't believe in love'?" he stared at me intently. I couldn't tore my gaze from him because it felt like I was being sucked by his deep crimson pools._

_"That's before I met you," he continued._

_Thump... Thump... Thump... _

_"When I first saw you, I just couldn't help but to felt attracted to you. Then, when I met you, I want to know you more. So when I knew you, I started to have weird feelings that I haven't felt for a long time. You can make me show you my different sides. You can also make me do whatever you want, like the singing thing in the hallways. You can make me swallow my big pride," he told me._

_I couldn't help but blushed. My heart is pounding rapidly on my chest._

_"Then, I realized that I couldn't hurt you like what I did to the others before. You changed that side of me, Mikan," Natsume caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I realized that I'll do anything just to keep you away from all the troubles, like what happened. At first, I just want to play with the feelings of others but when you came, I felt like I just lost with my own game. Because... I have fallen in love with you."_

"I'm really stupid to believed that kind of thing. I'm so dumb that I didn't know that he's just playing with my heart."

~O~O~O~[The second time he brought me to the Amusement Park]~O~O~O~

_I spotted a game and I ran to it. Natsume sighed and followed me._

_"Natsume, you have to shoot it three times so you can get a prize," I said excitedly. I'm staring at a big brown teddy bear because it's really cute. Then, I saw Natsume paying for a game. Natsume started and he shoot all of it._

_"You did it!" I beamed. Natsume got the big teddy bear that I was staring at earlier. He gave it to me and I kissed his cheek in return._

_"Thank you!" I looked around and saw the roller coaster that we both rode last time. I ran to the line with Natsume in tow. This time, Natsume isn't that scared anymore. We rode so many rides in the theme park and I spotted Howalon stand, my favorite candy. Natsume bought one for me and we settled down on a bench. It's already night time._

_"I really had fun today! Thanks for bringing me here," I said cheerfully._

_Natsume held my hand and brought it to his chest. I was startled at first. "I'm glad that you're happy... with me," he whispered the last part but I heard it._

_"Silly! Of course I'm really happy with you," I replied. I leaned my head to Natsume's muscular chest. "I'm happy just being next to you."_

_Natsume touched my brown hair. "Thank you, Mikan."_

"I was tricked by his actions. I didn't know that it was all an act."

~O~O~O~[Earlier]~O~O~O~

_I saw everything. My boyfriend, my true love, my childhood friend was kissing my sworn enemy, the b*tchy Luna Koizumi._

_"You...You're j-just p-playing with me? Yo-You're just a-acting all this time?" I yelled._

_"I-I'm not! I'm serious about you Mikan," Natsume shouted. No, I wouldn't believe his lies anymore._

_"Then, tell me. What's this bet about?" I asked. My bangs were covering my eyes which was slightly puffy because of crying._

_"..." He didn't answered. I want to know it fast._

_"TELL ME!" I shouted. _

_"...I should win your heart...and dump you afterwards. But Mikan, that bet was already off a long time ago," Natsume explained._

~O~O~O~[The End of Everything]~O~O~O~

_"No...No... Look, Mikan... I'm sorry. That bet was already off. I regret thinking of playing with your heart. I regret everything that I did before. Please, Mikan... don't say that. You're everything to me."_

_"No... I don't know what am I gonna do without you."_

_I threw the necklace at him. The necklace that my Nat-kun gave to me. The necklace that tied the bond between us. The necklace that became a proof of our love to each other. And also the necklace that ends everything between us._

~O~O~O~{End of Mikan's POV}~O~O~O~

"I was being played all this time. Why...Why is this happening to me!" Mikan shouted. Her room was soundproof so no one can hear her. She sat up and cried.

"I wish I never met him! I wish I never fell in love with him! I wish he's not Nat-kun!" she continued to yell until she got tired and fell asleep.

* * *

A soaking raven haired boy walked to the Hyuuga mansion. He ignored the weird stares of his mother and sister. He quickly went into his room.

"Eh? What happened to Natsume-nii?" Aoi asked.

"I don't know, sweetie," Kaoru pat her head.

"Usually nii-chan will answer us with his 'hn' or 'upstairs' when he get home. But today there was nothing," Aoi pointed out.

"There must be something wrong. We should let him be," her mother said.

* * *

Natsume sat on his bed stared at the necklace in his hand. He's been staring at it for a while now. His eyes then flew to the small chest under his bed. He took it with his left hand while his right hand is holding the necklace.

He slowly opened the chest and took a red handkerchief. He put it aside and got what he's looking for. It's the necklace with a half part of heart hanging on it with a "ve You" carved on it. He put that necklace and the other one on his hand together. It became a whole heart and the words also formed a meaningful sentence.

"_**I Love You**_"

He put the necklace on his bed gently. He then turned to the chest again and grabbed another necklace. It's a necklace with a golden ring dangling on it.

_"It's a promise. A promise that I will continue to love her. A promise that I will always think about her. A promise that I'll wait for her,"_ he thought.

"Who knew that she's with me all this time," he chuckled humorlessly. "She left me again."

* * *

**Morning...**

"Morning, Mikan-chan," Misaki greeted. Mikan just arrived at the dining area and it's early. Her eyes are a bit swollen; she used make up to cover it.

"Mm, morning," she greeted back with less energy.

"Are you okay, honey?" Yuka went by her side and touched Mikan's forehead.

"I'm ok, Mom. I'm just...tired," Mikan said with a small smile.

"You," Hotaru looked at her. "I know what happened. C'mon here," Hotaru gestured her to come to her.

Mikan didn't think twice before launching herself to Hotaru. She hugged her tight and miraculously, Hotaru also hugged her back.

"Shhh... Don't worry we are here for you," Hotaru said with a bit teary eyed. She knew everything about what happened yesterday. About the bet, about their breakup, and about the plot of Luna. She knew that she set up all those things to break their relationship.

Mikan broke the hug and smiled a bright one but you can see the sadness in her eyes. "Thank you."

Hotaru smiled back and their other friends was surprised and confused.

"What's...that all about?" Sumire asked.

Hotaru glanced at Mikan who nodded at her. Mikan stood in front of her parents and her friends. "We broke up."

Just the simple 3 words made them understand what's really going on. They are shocked to hear that news because they didn't see any flaws in Mikan and Natsume's relationship. So there's only one thing in their minds: Explanation.

"I think we should go upstairs for a while," Yuka nodded at her daughter. Mikan's parents excused themselves and left the girls alone.

"What happened Mikan-chan?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"He...He's just playing with me. He made a bet with his friends. He will win my heart and then dump me afterwards," Mikan said expressionless. They expected her to cry but she didn't. It seems like she already cried too much last night until there's no tears left.

"What? How could he do that! I thought he loves you. And why Kitsuneme didn't tell me anything about it," Anna said angrily.

"Yeah, Yuu too. He didn't mentioned anything about this bet," Nonoko told them.

"All of the guys didn't tell you anything because the bet was already off a long time ago," Hotaru stated. They all looked at her in disbelief.

"How come you know about this stupid bet?" Misaki asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"I have my sources. And I just investigated about this last night. I know about their breakup because of the cameras," Hotaru replied.

"Then, why didn't you tell us?" Sumire asked.

"Just listen. I saw Hyuuga acting strangely yesterday so I decided to spy on him. The red letters," Hotaru glanced at Mikan, "it was all planned by Koizumi. She sent you a letter and also one for Hyuuga. She set all of that."

"But that doesn't change the fact that everything started because of one f*cking bet," Mikan cursed. She's angry and disappointed.

"I know. But Mikan, think about the Natsume Hyuuga you knew from the start and the Natsume Hyuuga now," Hotaru told her.

"He...He's different," Misaki mumbled but Mikan and Hotaru heard her. They know that she's right. The Natsume Hyuuga that they know right now is different.

Mikan sighed and began walking to her car. Her friends just stared at her retreating figure.

"I'm also frustrated when I found out about the bet because Ruka was also part of it. But I thought about it last night. We shouldn't let past to destroy what do we have now like what happened to the two of them," Hotaru said before walking to the limo.

"She's right," Sumire said.

"Past is past. Let's just settle to the present before us," Misaki added.

* * *

**At School...**

"Hey, Natsume!" Ruka ran to him while Tsubasa was waving like an idiot. Natsume looked at his back and he waited for them.

"What happened? What's with the long face?" Koko asked, patting Natsume's back.

"..." he didn't reply. The guys were confused why the heck is he so quiet, too quiet.

_"Something is up,"_ the guys thought.

"Hey! Are you okay, man?" Ruka stared at Natsume, worry was written on his face.

Natsume sighed. He knew that they will find out sooner or later anyway. "Mikan...broke up with me yesterday," he said without expression or what-so-ever.

"WHAT?" the guys yelled. The students around them stared at them weirdly but the girls are staring at them dreamily.

"Why?" Yuu asked, shocked.

"...She found out about the bet," Natsume said, looking down.

"NO WAY!" the guys shouted once again.

"How?" Kitsuneme asked.

"The psychotic b*tch, Koizumi."

"Eh? How the hell did she found out?" Tsubasa yelled.

"She's listening to our conversation yesterday and she also recorded everything," Natsume began telling them the whole story. They didn't notice that the girls are walking towards them, except from Mikan.

"So... Mikan is your childhood friend?" Ruka asked. Natsume merely nodded.

"That's just... That sucks. You found out about her when she broke up with you," Tsubasa muttered.

"Because all of you are idiots!" Hotaru yelled as the guys looked behind them. As soon as they looked at the girls, they were blasted by Hotaru's Baka Bazooka. Each of them, including Natsume, had a bump on their heads.

The guys knew that they also found out about the bet so they were expecting that their girlfriends will dump them now.

"Although we are mad because you didn't tell us about the bet," Anna started.

"We can't hate you," Nonoko continued.

"We will not break up with you because we don't want to be like Mikan and Hyuuga-san," Sumire added.

"Look at the situation now. Their relationship is a mess because of a misunderstanding," Misaki said.

"You don't have to shove it to my face," Natsume muttered.

"Do you know that Mikan didn't like anyone since she met her childhood friend," Hotaru said. Natsume looked at her. "She said she wants to wait for him to show up but everything changed when she met you, Hyuuga," she continued.

"Who would have thought that you are actually her childhood sweetheart," Misaki added. Natsume just stayed silent.

"Bring the old Mikan back, Hyuuga. Even if it means getting her back with you," Hotaru told him.

Everyone looked at Natsume. "You don't have to tell me that because there's no way in hell that I'm just going to stand here and do nothing. I will get her back and win her trust again," Natsume said in a determined voice.

They all smiled at him, even Hotaru let out a small smile. The guys patted his back.

* * *

For the whole week, Mikan tried to avoid Natsume. But Natsume didn't let her. They were like cat and mouse; the cat who was trying to chase the mouse. Mikan didn't acknowledged his presence and she even switched seats with Yuu. Natsume brought flowers but Mikan just threw it in the trash can.

Natsume doesn't know what to do anymore. He even tried to make Mikan jealous by talking to some girls but Mikan didn't even budge. He wrote a bunch of love letters for her but it was all thrown in the garbage can.

The week passed and tomorrow is Sunday; the day of the welcome home party of Mikan's parents will be held. And Natsume will use this as an opportunity to reconcile with Mikan.

* * *

Ohhh... Next chapter will be the parteyyyy...

Thanks for reading and please review!


	26. Who she really is

This is my new chapter! Hope you all like it readers!

Mikame15: Aww... Thanks so much! I'm really, really, really glad that I improved! I'm going to try my best to keep up my good work! Thanks for your reviews, and for supporting my story ^^

MadHopeFreak: Thanks for your review! And I also read your review in my other story! :)

Blurayne: Thank you for helping me! :)

OMG101: Hahaha! That's funny. I really love your reviews! You sure have a wild imagination! Thanks your review and I hope you continue to support my story XD

serpentine's fang: Thanks for your review. And I'm glad you really like this story :)

Thank you readers and for those who sent me reviews: lc kitty-cat, Xxdarkness-angelxX, sin0fcha0s, Blurayne, SakuraFossil, kitykat556, Mikame15, MadHopeFreak, nekomakino, OMG101, Yuri no Kimi, cj-the-greatest, animelover1410, Smiles, Kuroichibineko, yellowsun07, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Fopolytur, mizz'vanilla, serpentine's fang, Kylee-Cat

I hope you continue to support my story til the end!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_The truth is... We hide because we want to be found. We walk away to see who will follow. We cry to see who will wipe away the tears. And we let out hearts to get broken to see who will come and fix them._

_

* * *

_

**Blue Ribbon ****Café…**

"So... How's you and Hyuuga?" Misaki asked, sipping her chocolate shake.

"..." Mikan didn't answer. She's staring at the window while sipping her strawberry milk shake.

"Hey, Mikan-chan," Anna called out.

Mikan turned to them and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Don't you really have any plan in getting back with him?" Nonoko asked.

"Why should I? I don't have any plan to get back to him so he can play with my heart again and hurt me," Mikan said in a firm voice.

"Ummm... He wants to get back to you...so what are you going to do?" Sumire asked.

"Even if he wants to get back to me or not, I really don't care," Mikan replied and sighed.

"What if he jump from a ten stories building? You'd you cry?" Anna asked.

"Even if he got ran over by a ten wheeler truck, I won't let a single tear," Mikan replied nonchalantly.

"What if he went insane?" Sumire asked, slamming her fork on the table.

"I will gladly call the mental hospital to drag him away before he could do anything crazy."

"What if he became desperate and tried to kidnap you?" Misaki asked, staring at Mikan.

"I will call the Japan Police Enforcement to throw him in jail."

"What if he wants to marry you?" Nonoko asked.

"I will not show up in the wedding ceremony."

"What if-"

"Will you just shut up. You're all thinking of the impossible because Hyuuga isn't that...crazy," Hotaru deadpanned. The girls looked at each other and sighed.

"Err... You're right," Sumire and Misaki scratched their heads nervously.

"If Hyuuga is really that desperate, insane, crazy, idiot, and dumb, he will be dead at the moment when Mikan broke up with him," Hotaru added in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah right," Mikan rolled her eyes and continued to drink her strawberry milk shake.

"But he tried anything in one whole week," Sumire pointed out.

"I won't never be surprise when he just became an emo," Misaki muttered.

"He tried to make you jealous, he sent you a bunch of love letters, and he also gave you flowers," Anna noted.

"And she just threw it in the garbage can without taking a look at those," Hotaru stated.

"Yeah. Don't you think that it's kinda...cruel or something?" Nonoko asked.

"Then, tell me what's more cruel, that or playing with an innocent heart of mine?" Mikan stared at her friends. The girls fell silent; they're looking at Mikan with apologetic eyes.

"But that was at first, Mikan. He tried his best to change just for you. I'm saying this as a friend of yours, not like I'm siding Hyuuga or anything," Hotaru said.

A tear fell from Mikan's eyes. "I know...I know that. But it's just...so painful," Mikan took a deep breath to calm her. "He lied to me. He told me that he's serious about me but... he's really not," she continued. She wiped the tear on her right cheek.

"He's serious," Hotaru looked outside through the window. "He changed from a bad, conceited bastard to a good, thoughtful friend."

"Think about it, Mikan-chan. You should forgive him at least," Misaki said.

"Yeah. If you don't want to accept him as your boyfriend again, then why not just start over," Sumire continued.

"I...I'll try," Mikan said, closing her eyes. She let out a sigh and opened her eyes again.

* * *

**Yukihara Mansion...**

All of the business tycoons are invited in the party that Mikan's mother organized. Many expensive cars, and limousines are keep coming at the front of the mansion. Many people are wearing elegant formal dresses. Some of these people are even celebrities.

All of them gathered inside of the huge mansion and began chattering about business. Most of them are boasting about their wealth and all of the things that they have. Some of them met their relatives and friends that they haven't seen for so long.

If the business tycoons are all here, that surely includes the Hyuugas, Imais, Nogis, Tobitas, Yomes, Andous, Ogasawaras, Shoudas, Haradas, and Hijiris.

"Why there are so many people here? Even the businessmen from France and America are all here," Kitsuneme noted, acting like he knows nothing about this whole 'real Mikan's identity'.

"Yeah, are the Sakuras that powerful?" Tsubasa asked.

"Maybe? But think about it, the Sakuras are nowhere in the business companies' rank," Yuu pointed out, giving some hints.

"So...what the hell is going on here?" Ruka asked.

Natsume Hyuuga and his buddies are in the corner, waiting for their girlfriends, except from Natsume because he's single right now. The girls in the party are all swooning and trying to flirt to the guys but they just ignored them. After a couple of minutes, their girlfriends finally arrived. They walked towards the guys shrugging off the glares that they're receiving from the ladies.

"Where's Mikan?" Natsume asked.

Hotaru smirked. "Can't wait to see her? Are you really that impatient?" Hotaru asked.

The boys are staring at their girlfriends because of their attire. They looked hot; their dresses really hugged their curves.

"You look so beautiful," Ruka absentmindedly blurted out. He's looking directly to Hotaru who blushed a little at his remark. Natsume looks surprise when Ruka said that.

They were talking when Youichi approached them. He's wearing a white tux and he kept his silver hair tousled. Aoi is next to him, smiling at the gang.

"Yo, Aoi," Tsubasa waved a hand to her.

"Eh? Where is Mikan-nee?" Aoi asked, tilting her head in one side.

"We just have to wait for her," Misaki said and giggled.

"Well, well, well, I didn't know that Sakura will be here too," a familiar voice said, approaching them.

"What do you want Koizumi-san? And are you invited to this party?" Anna asked, slightly irritated.

"Yes, I'm invited because I'm the daughter of the Koizumi Company's owner," Luna replied proudly.

"Hm...I bet your company would go down once Auntie find out about what you did to her daughter," Hotaru mumbled. No one heard her except from a certain crimson-eyed lad.

"Anyways, why would Sakura attend this party? Her company isn't even in the the ranking of the business industry in Japan," Luna said, smirking.

_"You're going down, Koizumi. You don't know who is you're messing with,"_ the girls and the 3 guys thought.

Tsubasa was about to say something but Hotaru beats him to it. "Just watch."

All of a sudden the whole room got dark and there's only a spotlight at the staircase. There is a man with a honey brown hair and dark brown eyes who appeared in the spotlight. He's wearing an expensive black tux that stands out from all of the people in the party.

"Good evening everyone. I thank you for coming here in our party and I would like to introduce my family to all of you," the brown haired man said.

All of the people in the mansion fell silent and listened intently to the brown haired man.

"Isn't that Mr. Izumi Yukihara? His company is on the Top 1 of the business industry in the whole world, " Ruka asked, his eyes are wide in surprise.

"Did we got the wrong party?" Tsubasa asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"No. Didn't i just said that you just have to watch?" Hotaru said. All of them shut up and looked at the man in the staircase.

"May I call my beloved wife here, Yuka Yukihara," the man called out.

A woman with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes with golden specks walked elegantly from upstairs to where the man is. She smiled brightly to him and turned to her guests.

"My husband, Izumi, and I are thanking you for coming here in our homecoming party. We haven't been here in Japan for 8 years and we decided to come back. We really did missed this place and we would like to continue living here in Japan," Yuka said.

"We are planning to continue managing our business here. I'm really glad that my business grew more prosperous that I can now support my grandchildren's children," Izumi laughed while his wife also laughed along with him. The audience also chuckled and most of them clapped their hands.

"Now, I would like to introduce my precious daughter," Izumi said.

The guests are shocked and began asking questions.

"You have a daughter, Mr. Yukihara?"

"How old is she?"

"Is she you're only child?"

Izumi faked a cough and all of them became quiet once again. He then said, "My one and only daughter, Mikan Yukihara."

Tsubasa spat out his drink. Ruka's eyes almost bulged out from their sockets. Yuu, Kitsuneme, and Koko just smirked at their reactions. They already knew about this all along since the incident about the fan club of Natsume who tried to kill Mikan.

Natsume's jaw slightly dropped. _"So she's really a Yukihara? Arrgghh... of course she is because the Mi-chi that I know is a Yukihara. I'm getting confuse here. Why would she used the last name Sakura if it's not really her surname?"_ he pondered.

Luna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why does the daughter of Mr. Yukihara has the same name of that b*tchy Sakura?" she snarled.

Hotaru and the others just shook their head. "You'll see," Misaki said. _"She didn't know that they're just the same."_

A girl walked to the stairs and faced the crowd. She has brunette hair that curled at the ends and hazel orbs. She's wearing a white strapless cocktail dress with a fuchsia pink sash on her waist. She's wearing high heel sandals with rhinestones covered T straps and 3 1/2 inch stainless steel diamante high heels. She has a simple make up and she's also carrying a silver purse.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mikan Yukihara, daughter of Mr. Izumi and Mrs. Yuka. I'm glad that all of you spared your time to come here for the homecoming party of my parents. I hope you enjoy the party," she bowed slightly and smiled at them.

All of the guys in the mansion stared at her dreamily. The parents of some of the boys were asking the Yukiharas if they can arrange a marriage to their sons. The appearance of Mikan as a Yukihara caused a big commotion and that's why she hated being the center of attraction. Mikan then descended the stairs with her guards protecting her. She walked to the table of the gang and bowed at them.

"I'm sorry if I hid my true identity to all of you. I hope that I didn't troubled you," she looked at them and they all looked at Mikan in awe. Natsume is staring at her from head to toe while Tsubasa and Ruka are staring at her with wide eyes and jaws dropped.

"Y-Y-you! You're a Yukihara? That's so awesome!" Tsubasa said.

"Y-yeah! We didn't know that we were hanging out with a Yukihara!" Ruka added.

"Guys," Yuu raised his hand.

"We actually knew about this," Kitsuneme continued.

"All this time," Koko finished with a goofy grin on his face.

Natsume, Ruka, and Tsubasa's face darkened. Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme shivered in fear.

"What did you said? YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS ALL ALONG?" Tsubasa and Ruka shouted. Some of the people stared at them.

"Y-y-y-yeah," Kistuneme stuttered.

"Since when?" Natsume asked with a very deadly aura around him.

"S-s-s-s-since t-t-t-t-the f-f-fan c-club i-i-incident," Yuu answered.

"WHAT? You kept this for that long?"

"I asked them to keep it as a secret," Mikan finally spoke up. You can see throbbing veins on her head as a sign that she's definitely annoyed.

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"Duh! She didn't know if she should trust you," Misaki said.

"Eh? So even when Natsume and Mikan-chan was dating each other-" Tsubasa was cut off.

"She really did planned this. She decided to tell Hyuuga-san and to all of you her true identity. But everything went ka-boom," Sumire said.

"Speaking of that. You should wake up the psycho over there," Hotaru pointed her thumb behind Tsubasa and Natsume. They all looked behind them only to see Luna Koizumi with eyes are round as plates and she's rooted on the ground. Koko poked her with a stick, which the gang didn't know where did he got it from.

_Poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

_BOOM._

"MIKAN SAKURA IS ACTUALLY A YUKIHARA? WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON?" Luna yelled. The gang blocked their ears because of the sudden outburst of Luna. The guests looked at her weirdly and some were surprised by her.

Luna, realizing what she just did, flushed because of embarrassment. She looked at Mikan and pointed her index finger to her. "You! You're such a liar! You used Sakura as your last name even if it's not really your surname! What the hell was that?"

The people in the mansion listened to them as their whisperings became louder. Mikan stared at Luna boringly.

"Go rant on about me being a liar and see if I care. But I have reasons why I did that. First, I don't want to be the center of attention; Second, Sakura is my grandfather's last name; and Third and the last reason, it's none of your business if I even change my whole name," Mikan said.

Luna never felt this embarrassed before and she's so angry at Mikan. She walked towards Mikan and raised her hand in attempt to slap her but there's someone who held her wrist from doing so.

It's Natsume. He gripped Luna's wrist before it landed on his face. Luna was surprised to see him protecting Mikan because she thought that he will not care about a damn about her. Natsume shoved Luna and she fell on her butt. Some of the guests chuckled at her because they thought that she really just deserved that.

"If you dare to touch Mikan, you will never see the sun rise in the morning again," Natsume threatened. He then, turned to Mikan who's also surprised.

"Are you alright?" Natsume asked in a soft tone.

Mikan looked down to avoid his gaze on her and she nodded her head. Luna gritted her teeth and stood up. Then, there's men in black suit who dragged Luna outside. Mikan's mother went to the gang's table and smiled at them.

"G-Good evening, Mrs. Yukihara," Yuu bowed his head along with the others.

"Just call me Auntie. You're Mikan's friends right?" Yuka said.

They nodded their heads. Yuka turned to Natsume and smiled brightly at him.

"Oh! You really grew more taller and handsome, ne Nat-kun," Yuka said.

Natsume let out a smile. "It's good to see you again, Auntie Yuka."

"Nah! You should call me 'Mom' now," Yuka winked at him.

Natsume and Mikan blushed and they both looked at each other. After a couple of seconds, they looked away. The gang smirked. The people who heard Yuka were surprised and they started to gossip to each other. Mikan's dad and Natsume's parents walked to the gang's table.

"Good evening Mr. Yukihara, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga," the gang greeted.

"You should just call us Auntie and Uncle," Natsume's mother, Kaoru, told them.

"O-okay."

Natsume's parents, Ioran and Kaoru, and Mikan's father, Izumi, turned to the couple.

"How are you Mikan-chan?" Kaoru asked, smiling at her.

"I'm doing fine, err... A-Auntie," Mikan replied.

"You should also call me 'Mom', Mikan-chan," Kaoru said.

"Eh? Why?"

"You should also call me 'Dad'," Ioran told her.

"Yeah, and you too Natsume. You should also call me 'Dad'," Izumi said.

"Err... Anyway, what happened to Koizumi?" Mikan asked, changing the subject.

"Oh! That b*tch?" Yuka and Kaoru asked.

"Dear, language please," Ioran and Izumi mentioned.

"I'm just telling you what she is," Yuka muttered.

"Well, her father is afraid of loosing his company so before it happens, he quickly dragged her daughter to United Kingdom," Kaoru answered with a smile.

"And I see that you're trying to change the subject, Mikan-chan," Izumi started.

"Yeah, I also noticed it. But I guess it's time for the two of you to know about this," Ioran continued.

"WE AGREED THAT THE TWO OF YOU WILL MARRY EACH OTHER!"

_"Oh, hell."_

_

* * *

_

I really love your reviews! Please continue to support my story.

Thanks for reading and please review...


	27. I will make you stay by my side

Readers, here is the new chapter! Thanks for reading my story people!

Mikanme15: Yeah, I noticed my mistakes when I read it carefully again. I didn't intentionally typed that, I didn't notice those mistakes when I'm typing. So...sorry about that. I will try to avoid those mistakes again and I'll read it more more carefully so it will be better. Thanks for your review and I hope you continue supporting my story til the end ^^

lc kitty-cat: I really didn't expect that this story will be really that good. I just started thinking some ideas and then I remembered this site. So I decided to make stories here =] Thanks for your review^^

OMG101: You really never failed to amuse me or make me grin XD Love your reviews! Hahaha ^^

MadHopeFreak: I can make another story but...You do know that school will starts next week so I couldn't afford some time to publish, except from weekends (if I don't have a mountain of homeworks or projects) Thanks for your reviews ^^

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS: I don't know if I can make this story more longer because school here will start next week. But I'll try my best to make this story more better before it ends ^^ Thanks for your reviews=]

Thanks for reading my stories people and for those who sent me reviews for the last chapter: sin0fcha0s, kanamealexis, Mikame15, Xxdarkness-angelxX, lc kitty-cat, mizz'vanilla, OMG101, MadHopeFreak, kitykat556, xXthesinginglarkXx, Fopolytur, missie-mizzy, ILykPie123, Suikahime, Yuri no Kimi, Smiles, cj-the-greatest, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Kuroichibineko, samike-37, Natzumi

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Make a change while you still have the chance coz time comes that there will be a lot of changes but no more room for chances._

* * *

"WE AGREED THAT THE TWO OF YOU WILL MARRY EACH OTHER!"

_"Oh, hell."_

The people on the mansion fell silent. Mikan's friends got rooted in the ground with their jaws hanging open, Hotaru could only smirked. Mikan and Natsume stared at the ground, processing what they just heard from their parents.

1..

2..

3..

Ka-BOOM...

"WHATTTTTTTT?" Natsume and Mikan yelled which made the gang to snapped out from their trance and the people began whispering to each other. Their parents only chuckled on their children's reactions.

"NO! I will not going to marry him!" Mikan said, pointing her index finger to Natsume.

"Eh? I thought you two are going out so what's wrong with that?" Kaoru asked.

"We WERE," Mikan replied.

"But...don't you love each other anymore?" Yuka asked. Natsume and Mikan became quiet, they're both slightly blushing. They looked away from their parents.

"See... Why don't you two start over again," Izumi asked.

The couple looked at him and then to each other. Mikan torn her gaze from him and looked down on the floor.

"I-I can't," Mikan muttered and she walked away from them. Natsume looked down and excused himself. He's hurt when he heard Mikan's answer. But he can't blame her if she doesn't really want to be with him anymore, it's his fault anyway.

Their parents watched the retreating figure of Natsume. The gang was looking down and feeling sad, even Hotaru. They helped Natsume to get back with Mikan but all of them were futile. They know that they still deeply care for each other but they're just denying it. They also understand why Mikan is continuously pushing Natsume away, it's because she doesn't want to be hurt again.

"Let them be. I know that this is just a part of the obstacles that they have to face in their lives," Ioran said.

"I know. They truly love each other," Kaoru noted.

"This challenge is going to strengthen their bond and their feelings," Yuka added.

"Those two deserve a great future ahead of them," Izumi said.

"I wonder how many grandchildren I will have to take care," Yuka muttered. They all laughed and nodded to the gang's table before walking to their table at the front.

"Hey, I wonder where Mikan-chan and Natsume right now," Ruka said.

"Hyuuga better not waste this chance," Hotaru said. She began eating her crabs like nothing happened.

"Yeah, because if I find out that he hurt Mikan-chan again, I'm going to break his neck," Misaki said with a deadly aura around her.

"We're going to help you too," Anna and Nonoko said in chorus.

The guys sweat dropped and just nodded their heads nervously.

* * *

_"Where is she? I couldn't find her," _Natsume is looking for Mikan in the crowd but he can't find her anywhere. He then remembered something and he rushed outside. He ran to the place where she could possibly be. The park.

He passed many Sakura trees but he can't find even a stray of her hair. "MIKAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsume shouted. He started to get exhausted after running over here and shouting endlessly. He walked towards a playground to rest for a bit. He's not expecting to see a certain brunette sitting on the swings. He ran towards her and hugged tight.

"I'm looking for you. I thought you got harassed by some drunken old men," Natsume said. Mikan was surprised to see him here. After a couple of minutes of hugging each other, Mikan pushed him away and narrowed her eyes on him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Natsume just ignored her question and sat on the swing next to her. He began to sway the swing while looking up to the sky. Mikan just stared on the ground.

"I remember that this is the place where you were usually hiding when we were kids," Natsume suddenly spoke up which startled Mikan. She looked at him but he's looking at the sky.

"I was always passing some time before finding you because I knew where you were usually hiding," he continued. Mikan also looked at the sky and began to reminisce those times.

"I'm sorry, Mikan," Natsume said without looking at her. "I'm such a bastard for messing this up," he continued. Mikan stared at him and opened her mouth to say something but Natsume continued to talk.

"I...I was afraid that you will going to leave me before so I did everything I could do just to make you stay. That includes kissing that b*tch Koizumi," he said.

"Why would you do such thing?" Mikan asked, almost in a whisper.

"She told me that she's going to tell you about the bet if I didn't do what she asked me to," he answered.

"But I already found out right on the spot," Mikan let out a humorlessly laugh and then she straightened herself again. "Why did you made that bet with the others?"

"Because I WAS a playboy. I never thought that everything will turned out like this when I made that stupid bet. I was not expecting to fall...in love," he answered her sincerely.

"Then, why didn't you tell me in the very beginning and maybe, I could understand it," she said.

"Oh, yeah? Maybe I'm just really a coward. I don't...want to experience the thing that happened before. I don't want to be left again," Natsume took a deep breath and finally looked to Mikan. "I'm afraid of losing someone important to me again."

There's a tear that fell from Mikan's eyes and it followed by one after another. Natsume wiped her tears by the back of his hand but she can't stop her tears from flowing continuously on her face.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Mikan. I didn't know that things would got this complicated," Natsume drew his hand and looked away.

"You... You told me that you will wait for me. You even gave me a ring before I left. So what happened to that promise?" Mikan asked, ceasing her tears.

"I did... But after 5 years of waiting, I thought that you will never come back. That thought changed me; I started to date countless of girls and became rebellious. I thought that... everyone will leave me too. So I just better have a few people who are close to me than having so many friends. In that case, if they even leave me, I'm just going feel a little pain," Natsume explained.

Mikan began sobbing again because she didn't know that it's because of her why Natsume is sometimes isolating himself from everyone. She didn't know that her parting had an huge impact on him.

"I'm...I'm sorry," Mikan said. Natsume looked at her and patted her head.

"Silly. I'm the one who should apologize to you for doing those things," he let out a reassuring smile and stared at the dark sky again.

"Say, what am I to you?" Mikan suddenly asked which surprised Natsume a little. He stared at her and put a serious expression which made Mikan a little nervous.

"You are everything to me. I know that this might sounded cheesy but... I don't really know what I'm going to without you. When I lose you, I found out how empty am I. I realized that everything doesn't really matter to me...except you. When you left my side, you took everything from me," Natsume couldn't helped but let a tear to stroll down on his cheek.

Mikan cried more and she clamped her mouth from crying aloud. Natsume continued, "I know that the thing that I did is unforgivable, but I'm hoping that you can forgive me. If you don't want to get back with me, it's fine," Natsume took a deep breath and looked at Mikan expectantly.

Mikan looked at the ground and didn't answer. Natsume stood up and began walking away. His heart is tearing into pieces and it's really painful. When he's 5 feet away from her, he stopped.

"Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore...Yukihara," he said.

Mikan looked up to him and gripped the chains in the swing. Her chest felt so heavy and her tears are flowing endlessly. Seeing him leaving, walking away from her made her to think some things. What if he went back to his old self again? What if she saw him dating with so many girls? What would she feel? What if he ignored her like what she did in the past week? What if he choose to forget about her completely?

_Holding hands doesn't mean you're in love. Kisses don't always mean something real. Promises are broken as fast as they're made. And sometimes, goodbyes are forever._

Does that mean...this is really a goodbye from the memories that they created?

These thoughts made her stood up from swing and ran to him. She hugged him from behind and buried her face on his back. Natsume was shocked and happy at the same time.

"I...I also don't want to lose you," Mikan sobbed. Natsume held her hands that wrapped on him. "I love you. I don't want to wake up in the morning knowing that you will not be in my life anymore. I love you so much that it aches so painfully."

A tear fell from Natsume's eyes and he unwrapped her hands from him. Mikan trembled when she thought that he's going to leave her now. But when he spun around, he quickly enveloped her with a hug. He held her carefully, not like she's fragile, but like she's the most precious thing for him.

"Thank you...Thank you... Mikan," he continued to say in her ears.

Mikan put her hands around his neck and whispered to his ears, "Shh... Everything's okay now, don't worry."

Natsume pulled away gently and stared at her eyes with full of love and sincerity. "I promise that I will never hurt you again," he said.

Mikan shook her head slightly and said, "Don't promise me Natsume. Do it."

Natsume smiled. "I will."

Natsume neared his face to hers and she took it as a hint of what he's about to do. So she closed her eyes and waited for his lips. Natsume closed the gap between them and crashed his lips to her. He kissed her with so much passion and she also responded to his kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes.

Natsume leaned his forehead to hers with his eyes closed. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she put her hands around his neck. "Mikan Yukihara, I swear that I'll win your heart over and over again just to make you stay."

"You don't have to do that because my heart is just beating for you. You're my one and only," she said.

Natsume kissed her again and this time it's more gently and sweetly.

* * *

"Hey, Natsume and Mikan aren't here yet. Where are they?" Tsubasa asked, eating a chocolate cake.

"I don't know. It's been like an hour when they both left," Yuu noted.

"Yeah, I wonder where are they," Anna and Nonoko said.

"Maybe Hyuuga-san is looking for her and he still hasn't find her yet," Sumire said.

"No. I think Hyuuga had found her now but what I don't know is what are they doing right now," Hotaru stated.

The others whipped their heads towards her and big question marks were on their head. "How do you know?"

"Because he knows Mikan, maybe better than me," she replied nonchalantly.

"I forgot that they're childhood friends," Ruka muttered.

"Idiot," Hotaru mumbled and continued to eat her crabs.

**After the party...**

"Where the heck are they?" Ruka asked. They haven't seen Mikan or Natsume yet.

"Let them be. But if I find out that Mikan is pregnant, I'm going to make sure that he's not going to see the sun shines anymore," Hotaru pulled her Ultra Mega Baka Canon.

Ruka and the others shivered in fear. Youichi began to cracked his neck and his knuckles. The girls are emitting a very, very dark aura around them.

"Y-Y-Y-You know...N-N-N-Natsume will never do that to M-M-Mikan-chan," Tsubasa stuttered.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah," Yuu nodded his head furiously.

"I'm sure that Natsume will bring Mikan-chan safely so I think we should go home," Misaki suggested.

"Yeah, we should get going already. It's almost 12:30 in the morning," Koko yawned and they all started to walk to their cars. The guys offered a ride to their girlfriends and they accepted it. They all got in and they all drove away.

After a few minutes, a car stopped in front of the Yukihara mansion. A raven haired lad got out and opened the door in the passenger side. A brunette went out and the guy closed the door in his car.

"That was so fun! I wish we stay there for a little longer!" Mikan squealed.

"Yeah but it's already 1 am so we can't stay there," Natsume said.

"I really didn't expect you to opened and operate the rides in the Amusement Park! You even payed them a lot just to let us in," Mikan laughed.

"Tch! It's YOUR idea. You said that you want to go to the Amusement Park so I just reserved the whole place for us," he replied back.

"But that's fun. Next time we should go there together with Hotaru and the others," she beamed. Natsume intertwined their fingers and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm really happy that you're back to me," Natsume sniffed her strawberry scent and smiled.

"I see... you reserved the whole Amusement Park just to be alone with me?" Mikan asked but it sounded more like a statement.

Natsume chuckled. "What makes you think that I did that just for that reason?" he asked with an amusing eyes.

Mikan pouted and he just laughed at her. "You're so childish," he said, ruffling her hair.

"You don't have to do that, slanted eyes," Mikan replied back.

"You have to sleep now and we are all going to hang out tomorrow after school if you want," Natsume said.

"Okay," Mikan tip toed and kissed him on the lips. Natsume held her nape and Mikan's hands disappeared in his raven hair. Natsume deepened the kiss and Mikan responded with the same passion. Their make out session got cut off by a cough. They pulled away, panting and looked at their intruder.

Their parents.

"I can see now that you both made up," Ioran said.

They both blushed and looked down. "Y-yeah," Mikan answered.

"Then, that means you are both agreeing in the marriage," Yuka stated.

The couple looked at each other and nodded.

"That's all we want to remind you, just continue what you are doing earlier and we will not interrupt anymore," Kaoru winked at them. They blushed furiously when they heard that.

They disappeared, leaving the dumbfounded couple. After a few minutes, Natsume glanced at Mikan and kissed her again.

"I'm not going to let you go."

"_I'll win your heart_ no matter what it takes just to make you say "I do" in the altar."

* * *

Readers it's not finish yet so...wait for the next chapter -giggles-

Thanks for reading and please review!


	28. The Hot6

This is my new chapter and I hope you all like it!

Mikame15: Awww... You really helped me in my story and thanks soooo much... It's really great to have you ^^

lc kitty-cat: Yeah, I'm going to write more stories!

cj-the-greatest: Thanks for your suggestions. I'm going to use it in my later chapter ^^ I like Natsuki and Nami =]]

Kylee-Cat: It's okay... I'm glad that you really like my story :)

OMG101: Yeah, I really love your reviews =]] The one that you wrote about Narumi and Persona... strange and funny! Hahaha XD

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS: Yeah, it's really close to the end... But I'm writing more stories!

samika-37: You really did sent me reviews in every chapter and thank you for those ^^

yellowsun07: I will write more stories so even if this story is going to end soon, there's a lot more to expect in the future :D

serpentine's fang: Awsh... Thanks for reading my story and good luck to your exams :)

Thanks you readers and for those who sent me reviews: lc kitty-cat, IKickPolkasWritingButt, cj-the-greatest, Janet NT, kanamealexis, Mikame15, Xxdarkness-angelxX, Msdgirl, z, Kylee-Cat, kitykat556, missie-mizzy, Kuroichibineko, OMG101, suikahime, crimsoncerise, Yuri no Kimi, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, samika-37, yellowsun07, serpentine's fang

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Everyone wants to be the sun that lights up your life. But I'd rather be your moon so I can shine on you during your darkest hour when your sun isn't around._

_

* * *

_

"Listen, you two can get married when you're 24 years old. But if you want it to be more earlier, you can do as you please," Izumi, Mikan's father, said.

"But your engaged now, alright," Kaoru, Natsume's mom, reminded them.

"Okay," Mikan said while Natsume just replied with a "hn".

The night ended with that conversation and they don't have any idea what is going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

**Morning...**

Narumi-sensei twirled into the class of bunch of noisy students. They are talking about Mikan because they were also there in the party last night. And they were surprised to know that she is actually a Yukihara. Results: It became the latest topic of the whole school, from Elementary to High School. There are also so many guys who tried to confess to Mikan because they knew that she was single but they are so wrong. They saw Natsume and Mikan walked together to the class with Natsume's hand around Mikan's waist and she didn't even complaint so that means, they are a couple again.

The gang was slightly surprised when they also saw Mikan and Natsume together. Youichi threatened Natsume that he will gonna break his neck when he find out that he hurt Mikan again. Hotaru and the other girls too. The other guys just sweat dropped and pitied Natsume because there's a group of people who will beat him up in the future if he dared to make Mikan cry.

Back to the current situation now.

"Class, I have an announcement to make," Narumi said in a high pitched voice.

_"Why is he always like that when he's making announcements? That means trouble sometimes," _the gang thought.

"We will be having our Prom Night in this Friday," Narumi continued.

The girls in the class squealed except from the others who really didn't care at all.

"I'm going to give you a free period because we have a faculty meeting. See ya later," he waved to his class and flew out of the classroom.

"Wow! We are going to have a prom!" Mikan said excitedly.

"Why so excited?" Natsume asked boringly.

"Because i-" she was cut off when Narumi came back again.

"Can I talk to Imai-sain, Ogasawara-san, Umenomiya-san, Shouda-san, Harada-san, and Sak-, I mean, Yukihara-san?" Narumi asked.

The students all looked up when they heard the name "Yukihara". However, the person who owns that last name twitched and planning the death of Narumi now. The girls all stood up and walked to Narumi. Natsume narrowed his eyes on Narumi who in return sweat a lot when he felt Natsume's painful stare.

They were led outside the classroom and Narumi faced the girls.

"So... What do you want?" Hotaru asked without emotions or whatsoever.

"You don't have to call me Yukihara, you know," Mikan muttered.

Narumi faked a cough and straightened himself.

"I know that you girls are called the **Hot6**," Narumi said.

The girls were startled when they heard the "Hot6" and they snapped their heads towards Narumi.

"How did you know about that?" Misaki asked suspiciously.

"Because," Narumi paused. "I'm your number one fan!" he squealed.

_"This teacher has some issues,"_ they all thought.

"Err... So... What did that has something to do wi-" Anna was interrupted.

"Because the faculty wants the **Hot6** to perform at the Prom," Narumi said excitedly.

"Wait a sec, how the heck did the faculty found out about the **Hot6**?" Sumire asked, knitting her eyebrows.

"Duh! He told them alright," Hotaru answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

Then, they remembered what he just told them.

_"Because the faculty wants the **Hot6** to perform at the Prom."_

_Silence_

_Blink_

_Blink_

_Blink_

"WHAT?" the girls yelled except from Hotaru who just whispered, "...what the heck?"

* * *

**Inside the classroom...**

"Eh? That's the girls, isn't it?" Tsubasa asked.

They are sitting at the row of Natsume, chatting when they heard a loud yell.

"Maybe we should go check on them," Ruka suggested.

"Narumi might be forcing them to join his cross-dressing," Koko said.

Natsume stood up and about to walk but the girls burst inside, sweating.

"..."

The girls walked to their boyfriends and smiled nervously at them.

"What happened?" Kitsuneme asked.

"N-nothing!" they quickly answered, waving their hands in the front.

Natsume and the others were not convinced but they let it dropped. They began chattering about what are they going to wear at the prom and other stuff.

* * *

**Dismissal...**

"I'm going to drive you home," Natsume said, holding Mikan's hand.

"Okay," she replied. He led her to his car and he opened it for her. They got in and Natsume started the engine.

"What did Narumi told you?" he asked, looking at Mikan.

She also looked at him and smiled nervously. "I-it's nothing."

"You're lying," Natsume said in a matter-of-fact tone. Mikan doesn't know if she should tell him what happened earlier.

**_Flashback..._**

_"WHAT?" the girls yelled except from Hotaru who just whispered, "...what the heck?"_

_"Now, now, girls... you have to perform alright and I will not take no from you," Narumi said with a malicious grin on his face._

_"What makes you think that we will perform at the prom?" Misaki asked, raising one of her eyebrows._

_"I will sell this to your fan boys and to your boyfriends," Narumi held something to them which made their eyes to bulged out, even Hotaru._

_It's their photos which you will never ever seen in your entire life. There's a photo of Hotaru and Mikan in a sexy bunny outfit, they look HOT and at the same time, CUTE. A photo Nonoko and Anna in a tight black shirt and skinny black jeans, they look GOTHIC. A photo of Sumire and Misaki in baggy pants and big loose dark blue and black shirts, they look BOYISH._

_Sumire and the twins' jaws dropped open. Mikan and Misaki is pointing their index fingers on the photos shakily._

_"W-Where di-did y-you ge-get that?" the two asked._

_Hotaru's eyes is flaming with fury. She took her Ultra Mega Baka Cannon and pointed it to Narumi. He wants to run away now but he has to do this or Jinno-sensei will definitely tear him limb by limb. But seeing his students eyeing him with very furious eyes like he's some prey to finish off made his knees to get jelly._

_"I-If you don't cooperate, I will definitely sell this to all of your fans," Narumi put the photos away and looked at the girls expectantly. _

_"FINE!" they all agreed. _

_"But after the prom, I want you to give me the pictures," Hotaru added in a menacing voice._

_"Y-Yes! But make sure you won't tell anyone about this or else...," Narumi then ran away, crying all the way to the faculty room._

_**End of Flashback...**_

_"I don't want that photo to be seen by anyone!" _Mikan thought, crying inwardly.

"So... are you going to talk or not?" Natsume asked, staring at her suspiciously. Mikan began to sweat and hacked her brain for a good lie but she can't come up with something.

_You really know where to start_  
_Fixing a broken heart_  
_You really know what to do_  
_Your emotional tools can cure any fool_  
_Whose dreams have fallen-_

Mikan picked up her phone immediately and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Mikan-chan, Auntie called me earlier and she told me that she wants you to pick your dress for the Prom night later,"_ the person at the other line said.

"Oh! You-chan, Natsume is going to drive me home now," Mikan replied, sighing in relief.

_"Okay, see ya," _Youichi then hanged up.

Mikan put her phone in her bag and looked at Natsume.

"Mom told You-chan that she wants me to go home now because I have to pick my dress for the Prom night," Mikan said.

"Hn," Natsume replied. _"I'll find out what are you hiding Mikan."_

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the Yukihara mansion. Mikan pecked Natsume's lips and quickly grabbed the handle of the car door to get out but he stopped her. He held her hand and she looked at him confusedly.

"I'm going to find out what are you hiding from me, Polka," he said before kissing her in the lips. After a few seconds, he pulled away and Mikan got out from the car. Natsume rolled the window in the passenger's side to see Mikan.

"See you tomorrow, Natsume," she waved at him and he waved back before driving away.

"Phew! I thought he's going to find out about that thing," Mikan muttered. She lazily went to the mansion.

* * *

**Shouda Mansion~ 3 days before the Prom...**

"What are we going to do in the Prom?" Sumire asked, sipping her soda.

"We are going to sing," Hotaru stated.

"What song?" Misaki asked.

"We have to think, of course," she replied nonchalantly.

"Hey! When are we going to practice?" Mikan asked.

"Idiot. We are going to the music studio now," Hotaru answered.

"Eh?"

Hotaru sighed. "Get in to the limo right now. We are going to head to Major Note right now."

They went out of the mansion and drove to the said music production.

* * *

**Major Note...**

"My, My, isn't it the **Hot6**," a lady in her 20's walked towards the girls.

"Nice to see you again, Fujisaki-san," they all bowed and smiled towards the lady.

"Hey! I'm not that old so just call me Aiko-nee," the lady beamed at them.

"Alright, Aiko-nee."

"So... why are you here ladies?" Aiko asked.

The girls explained to her about the prom and that they have to perform.

"Oh! I see... You can use the music studio now. I'm really waiting for your return," Aiko led them to the recording studio and let them use the instruments.

They started to play several songs and think of a good one for their performance.

* * *

**Tobita Mansion...**

"Hey, didn't you notice that the girls were acting strangely?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah, they spending most of their time together," Tsubasa added.

"And earlier, I heard them singing something," Koko said.

All of their heads turned to Koko.

"Singing?" they asked.

"Yeah, but I just heard them humming while Mikan-chan was singing," Koko explained.

"Yeah, I know that Polka is good at singing but the others?" Natsume said.

"Wait! How's that even connected to their strange acts?" Ruka asked.

"Maybe they're spending their time to learn music?" Yuu said, not really sure.

"Tch. I'm going to find out what are they doing," Natsume muttered.

"Nat is so grumpy because he's thinking that his beloved girlfriend is going out with someone behind his back," Tsubasa teased.

"Argh! I AM NOT!" Natsume snapped.

"Chill! No need to shout," Tsubasa said nervously.

"Mikan will never do that to you Natsume. You should know that so calm down," Ruka reassured.

"How can I calm down here if Polka is doing something that I don't know," he replied.

"WE also don't know what OUR girlfriends doing right now so stop ranting," Kitsuneme said.

"I wonder what will happen to the prom," Yuu mumbled.

* * *

So... how is it? Thanks for reading and review! ^^


	29. The Prom Night

The new chapter is here! Hope you all like it readers!

Mikame15: Many noticed that I really did improved and it's because you really helped me ^-^ Thanks soooo much!

Amai Youkaiko: I was really thinking of a scenario where the Hot6 can appear and I thought of a Prom night :D hehe

Blurayne: It's okay and thanks for your review :) Thanks for telling me about the commas, it really helped me in my stories ^^

OMG101: That song? I heard that before. And Narumi? Yeah, I think I agree with you. He really needs a girlfriend(to prove that he's straight) or boyfriend(to prove that he's really a gay)! LOL! Thanks for your review XD

Sasuke's Hikari-Hime: Awsh... Thanks a lot... Don't worry I'll be writing more more stories during my free time and I'll publish it here! I hope you continue supporting my story til the end! It's really close to the end, huhuhu! Thanks again :D

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_If you can't be a pencil to write anyone's happiness, then try at least to be a nice rubber to erase everyone's sadness._

_

* * *

_

**Hyuuga Mansion...**

"Are you ready?" Yuu asked.

Yuu is wearing a white tux with blue button-up polo shirt underneath.

"Yeah!" Koko and Kitsuneme said simultaneously.

Koko is wearing a black tux with green button-up polo shirt underneath while Kitsuneme is the wearing a white tux but his shirt is pink.

"Let's go!" Tsubasa gestured them to go out of the mansion.

Tsubasa is wearing a black tux with a yellow rose in the pocket of his coat. There's a yellow shirt underneath and he unbuttoned the 2 buttons.

Ruka is wearing a white tux and a light purple button-up polo shirt. He gelled some of his hair up, looking all cool.

Natsume is wearing a black tux with red shirt underneath. He unbuttoned the 3 first buttons of his shirt and he also has a red rose in the pocket of his suit. His hair is tousled as usual and he really looked hot.

Then, they went to their cars to pick up their girlfriends.

* * *

**Yukihara Mansion...**

"Ruka and the others should be here in any minute now," Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"I wonder what will be their reactions once they find out that we are the **Hot6**," Anna said.

"Yeah! They don't know that we are good singers and we are popular in Europe and United States for modeling," Nonoko added. They all giggled while imagining their boyfriends' reactions.

Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong...

"They're here!" Sumire squealed.

They all walked to the door and Anna opened it. They saw their boyfriends in an expensive tuxedos and they look so handsome. The guys are stunned by their girlfriends' beauties.

Nonoko is wearing a sapphire knee length dress with a beaded one shoulder strap and low cut back. She's wearing a 2-inch navy blue stilettos and she's also wearing a simple make up.

Anna's dress is a fuchsia pink knee length poly chiffon dress with beaded natural waist and ruched bodice. She's wearing a 2 1/2-inch pink sandals.

Sumire is clad in a lime green dress in a vertical shirring overlaying the strapless empire bodice and a flared A-line knee length skirt. She's wearing a black pumps and make up.

Misaki is dress up in a yellow knee length dress with one shoulder neckline with satin bow embellishment and a short skirt with piping. She's wearing high heels and she also has a matching yellow purse.

Hotaru is clothe in a short silk purple dress; a halter top with beaded accents on the strap and empire waist and crisscross straps on the open back. She's wearing purple pumps and make up.

Mikan is wearing a strapless short white dress with a sweetheart neckline. It has a wide crimson belt on the waist with a stone accent. The loose fitting layered skirt has a soft flutter hemline. She's wearing a red high heels and she also has a white purse.

"Hi!" Mikan greeted.

"You look gorgeous," Natsume absentmindedly blurted out. Mikan's cheeks burned scarlet while the girls just smirked at Natsume's remark. The guys are still staring at their girlfriends dreamily and Hotaru got annoyed. She pulled her Baka Gun and pointed it at them.

"Are you done staring?" she asked in a dangerously cold voice.

"O-oh! Let's go," Tsubasa was the first one to snapped out of his thoughts. The boys held their girlfriends' hands and led them to their cars.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the Gakuen Alice. They stopped at the front doors of the room where their prom is being held. Natsume and Mikan were behind their friends. Anna and Kitsuneme opened the doors and they walked elegantly to the room.

All of the students stopped what were they doing just to look at the gang. They look like some celebrities and most of the students are jealous because of their beauties. Mikan and the others went to a vacant table and sat on the seats. Mikan leaned in to Hotaru to whisper.

"Hey, when are we going to perform?" Mikan asked quietly.

The boys glanced at Mikan suspiciously, especially Natsume.

"Wait until the Naru call us," Hotaru whispered back.

"Ok," she replied and straightened herself again. A man stopped at their table and offered them some drinks. Each of them took one and began to drink their champagne when the lights suddenly became dimmed. There's a spotlight at the stage and Narumi appeared.

"Hello, my dear students! Welcome to the Gakuen Alice Prom Night! I hope that you will treasure this day in your life and have a great night!" Narumi then disappeared again and signaled the Mikan and the others.

"Umm... We have to go somewhere. Don't worry, we will be right back," Mikan and the other girls excused themselves and went to Narumi who's in the backstage.

"Eh? Where do you think are they going?" Tsubasa asked, propping his elbow on the table and cupping his chin on his palm.

"I'm going to ask Polka later," Natsume mumbled.

* * *

**Backstage...**

"Where is the gay freak teacher?" Hotaru asked without any emotions.

"Hello~!" Narumi appeared behind the girls which surprised them except from Hotaru who's still has an impassive face.

"Can we just get over this?" Hotaru said impatiently.

"Alright! **Hot6**!" he went to the stage and they could hear him.

"Do you know the **Hot6**, my students?" Narumi asked the audience.

The students erupted into murmurings.

"Aren't they the famous models from America?"

"The ones who are really good at singing!"

"I saw a news about them; that every music company wants them to work with them."

"Yeah! But I really didn't see any pictures of them!"

"But I did! Their one member looks Mikan Yukihara a lot!"

All of their murmurings stopped when they heard the fake cough from Narumi.

"I gladly represent to you, the **Hot6**!" Narumi went back to the backstage leaving the students screaming their heads off.

The **Hot6** went up to the stage with masks. The one in the drums has a yellow mask, the guitarists have a pink and dark green masks. The one in the keyboard has a navy blue mask, the one next to the vocalist has a purple mask. And the main vocalist has a crimson mask.

Natsume and the others looked at them and they all thought, _"Why are they look so familiar?"_

The girls are squealing and the guys are staring dreamily at them.

The guitarists started to strike their guitars flawlessly. They couldn't hear any squeak or any distractions when they continued to play. The pianist also played along with them harmoniously.

Main Vocalist (Mikan):

_You're not alone_  
_Together we stand_  
_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_  
_When it gets cold_

The students couldn't believe what are they hearing now. The voice of the vocalist is so beautiful and angelic, they heard this kind of voice just now.

_"I've already heard this voice before,"_ Natsume thought. He couldn't help but to closed his eyes and listen to the song.

Second Vocalist (Hotaru):

_And it feels like the end_  
_There's no place to go_  
_You know I won't give in_  
_No I won't give in_

The voice of the second vocalist is also beautiful. The students walked to the dance floor and started to dance with their partners. Natsume and his friends are listening to the song very carefully, like they want to remember every bits of it.

Mikan:

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The one in the drums are doing perfectly well. All of them are doing perfectly great. They are all matching their rhythms creating a very beautiful melody.

Mikan:

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

Hotaru:

_Before the doors close_  
_And it comes to an end_  
_With you by my side I will fight and defend,_  
_I'll fight and defend_

Mikan and Hotaru:

_Yeah, yeah!_

Hotaru:

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Mikan:

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Mikan and Hotaru:

_La da da da_  
_La da da da_  
_La da da da da da da da da_

Mikan and Hotaru:

_Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Hotaru:

_Keep holding on..._  
_Keep holding on_

Mikan:

_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The students stopped their dancing and clapped their hands. Some even whistled and said "WE LOVE THE** HOT6**". Then a student said, "Take off the masks!" And it followed by the other students. They began to chant "TAKE OFF THE MASKS!" repeatedly.

Mikan faked a cough and they quiet down.

"Okay, you really want us to take off masks?" Mikan asked in the microphone.

"YES!"

"Alright, just don't be surprise when you saw us," Misaki warned them. All of the members of the **Hot6 **went in front of the stage and smiled at the audience.

Most of the guys blushed when they saw them smiled and they're really excited to see the members of the famous **Hot6**.

The girls slowly took off their masks revealing Misaki Harada as the drummer, Sumire Shouda and Anna Umenomiya as the guitarists, Nonoko Ogasawara as the pianist, Hotaru Imai as the second vocalist, and... Mikan Yukihara as the main vocalist.

Natsume and the others stared at the members of the **Hot6** wide eyed. They couldn't believe that their girlfriends are the members of the famous group in Europe and America. They are sure lucky to have them as their girlfriends because the other boys are burning in envy 'cause of them.

"OMG! I knew it! You're the members of the **Hot6**!" a random girl squealed and began shaking her friend in front of her.

Mikan and the others just sweat dropped and laughed.

"I know that some of you might be surprised but it's our first time to perform in Japan," Mikan explained.

"Where did you got the name '**Hot6**'?" a random guy asked.

"Umm... we got the name '**Hot6**' when we were elementary," Sumire said.

"Because of our social status and our talents," Hotaru added.

"Can we have your autograph?"

Mikan was ready to answer but Hotaru beats her to it. "If you pay," she simply said.

The students nodded their head vigorously. Natsume and the others sweat dropped inwardly because of Hotaru's money addiction and because of the students' reactions.

"I can't believe that they agreed in paying the autographs," Kitsuneme muttered.

"Are they really that famous?" Ruka asked.

* * *

**After the Autograph Session...**

"Hi, guys!" Mikan beamed. Her hand is aching because of signing too much autographs.

"You guys are so cool!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

The girls just giggled. Natsume held Mikan's hand and they walked to the dance floor. A new song started to play: Just the Way You Are by _Bruno Mars_

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

Natsume put his hands around Mikan's waist while she wrapped her hands around Natsume's neck. They began to dance in the rhythm of the song as they stared at each other's eyes.

_Yeah I know, I know_  
_When I compliment her_  
_She wont believe me_  
_And its so, its so_  
_Sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay_  
_I say_

The rest of the gang also went to the dance floor and dance with their partners.

_When I see your face_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_Cause you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_  
_And when you smile,_  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_  
_Cause girl you're amazing_  
_Just the way you are_

"I didn't know that you are famous, Polka," Natsume smirked.

"Hey!" Mikan punched his shoulder playfully.

_Her lips, her lips_  
_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_  
_Her laugh, her laugh_  
_She hates but I think its so sexy_

_Shes so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
_

"So you were actually practicing for that performance in these past few days," Natsume muttered.

Mikan doesn't get it at first but she remembered a grumpy Natsume last day.

"You're thinking that I'm spending my time in another guy, did you?" Mikan asked, grinning.

Natsume slightly blushed so he looked away from her. "Of course not."

_Oh you know you know you know _  
_Id never ask you to change _  
_If perfect's what your searching for  
__then just stay the same  
__So don't even bother asking if you look ok  
__You know I'll say _

"Yes, you did," Mikan insisted with a playful smile. She leaned in to his muscular chest and Natsume looked at her. He sighed and touched her honey brown hair.

"Y-Yeah... I didn't know what were you doing so I thought of that," he admitted.

Mikan chuckled and looked up to meet his gaze, "I will never do that to you Natsume, and you know that."

Natsume let out a genuine smile at her and kissed her forehead. "I know. I trust you, Mikan. Do you also trust me?"

_When I see your face _  
_There's not a thing that I would change _  
_Cause your amazing _  
_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _  
_Cause girl your amazing _  
_Just the way you are _

"I trust you... Because I love you... Natsume," she said in a soft tone.

_The way you are _  
_The way you are _  
_Girl your amazing _  
_Just the way you are _

_When I see your face _  
_Theres not a thing that I would change _  
_Cuz ur amazing _  
_Just the way you are _

_And when you smile _  
_The whole world stops and stares for awhile _  
_Cuz girl ur amazing _  
_Just the way you are _

_Yeaah_

"I love you Mikan," Natsume replied.

* * *

The first song is "Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne ^^

I don't own the songs!

Kyaaa... I'll update the LAST chapter as soon as I can :D

Thanks for reading and please reviews :)


	30. The Finale

This is the last chapter *sniff*... I'll miss you readers! But don't worry because I will write more fanfics and I hope you will wait for it. My school got started last Tuesday and good news! We don't have school this Thursday and Friday! We will go back to school next week on Monday...

Mikame15: You really did help me! You pointed out my mistakes so I tried my best to improve my writing... So... Thank you so muchhhhhh! Thanks for supporting me til the end and I hope that you will also read my future stories here in fanfiction ^^

OMG101: *sniff* I'll miss your reviews! I hope you will also support my future stories :) Thanks a lot!

Blurayne: Mmm... You think so? Oh, well... I will continue writing more fanfics but I'm not sure when because of my school. Thank you for supporting my story til the end ^-^

samika-37: You sent me reviews for every chapter of my story so thanks so much!

Thanks for those who read my story and for those who continue to support this fanfic til the end! I'll miss your reviews!

For those who sent me reviews in the last chapter: Amai Youkaiko, lovekukamu, Yuri no Kimi, Amulet Scarlet, Kuroichibineko, OMG101, Mikame15, serpentine's fang, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, samika-37, Sigy Artyn, Blurayne, Suikahime, lc kitty-cat, Smori, buono, Kylee-Cat

For those who sent me reviews in my story: hanamidori, BlindingColors, maaike13, Emana Ryan, samika-37, zer, dbzgtfan2004, Sakura-tearz33, Suki Sakura, xxLovelyRosexx, Miyumiyu9648, .Tenshi, xxYoungDreamer,Crimson05Princess, kitykat556, Sigy Artyn, Kylee-Cat, Janet NT, xxxKuroNekoxxx, Xxdarkness-angelxX, XxCrazy PenguinxX, lilxbellax94, SakuraFossil, prettykrish, SuperSmashGirl627, Love Crazed Moron, Anime Girl1, Ah Hael, Kuroichibineko, aNiMeLoVeRs21, mizz-vanilla, TohruLover, Rigoudon3, LOL, Shiro0529, Samantha, hamandeggrock, kahrahreader, mai-chaan7, Blurayne, The Lonely Senerade, Sophie, OMG101, crimsoncerise, animechick312, Suikahime, Kath'lyn M. C, Mika-Chan13, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Msdgirl, Mikame15, nekomakino, kanamealexis, yumi-echizen, lovekukamu 87, sakura-cherry-blossom, lc kitty-cat, sinables, ruskigirl, Smori, Theinvisiblehouse, Sasuke's Hikari-Hime, TheHeideePayas, sin0fcha0s, MadHopeFreak, Yuri no Kimi, cj-the-greatest, animelover1410, Smiles, yellowsun07, serpentine's fang, xXthesinginglarkXx, Fopolytur, missie-mizzy, ILykPie123, Natzumi, IKickPolkasWritingButt, z, Amai Youkaiko, Emana Ryan, Amulet Scarlet, buono

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Never say **I love you** if it isn't really there. Never talk about feelings if you really don't care. Never hold my hand if you're gonna break my heart. Never look into my eyes if all you do is lie. Never say hello if what you really mean is **goodbye**. If you really mean **forever** then please say you'll never say **forever **because **forever **makes me cry._

_

* * *

_

_Don't waste your tears on someone blind. Who doesn't see what you do, who doesn't see that you care. By the time you're done with those tears you'll see, he still won't be there._

_

* * *

_

After 3 years, the gang had already graduate from high school. Yuu and Nonoko were engaged to each other and as well as Anna and Kitsuneme. Tsubasa and Misaki decided to live together in their own mansion and they will get married soon. Ruka and Hotaru decided to move in France to run their companies, they were also engaged. Aoi and Youichi are also doing great. Aoi is in the last year of high school while Youchi is training to be the CEO of their company.

Mikan became a professional model while Natsume became the head of the Hyuuga Corp. After graduating, Mikan went to America for her career while Natsume went to Europe because he has some job to attend.

Although they separated ways, that doesn't mean that they couldn't see each other anymore. The Hot6 became popular because of the band that they made, the **BlazingBlackFlames**. They came out with this name with the help of their boyfriends. They even have their own album now and they were touring around the world. They will also meet once or twice a month.

* * *

"Yo," Tsubasa greeted. He's holding Misaki by her waist while walking to the gang.

They are having their reunion now in an expensive restaurant of the Yukiharas'. The gang is complete except from Natsume.

"Hey! How are you Mikan-chan?" Misaki asked, grabbing Mikan's hand.

"I'm doing great. I missed you guys!" Mikan replied.

"We also missed you," Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

"So... is there any tours or concerts for the BBFL?" Sumire asked.

"Next month," Hotaru informed while eating her crabs.

"OMG! What are we going to sing?" Misaki asked.

"How about... Fixing a Broken Heart?" Mikan suggested.

"Eh? That's the song that you wrote last 3 months ago," Anna mentioned.

"Wait! Mikan is also a composer?" Kitsuneme asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Some of the songs that we sang were made by me," Mikan said.

"Really?" Ruka and Tsubasa asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah," Mikan nodded her head while sipping her soda.

"That's so cool! Your songs are amazing!" Yuu said.

"One time, when I planned to visit Natsume in his office, I saw him listening to your songs," Ruka said.

Mikan blushed a little and then, she suddenly remembered something.

"Where is Natsume?" she asked.

Ruka and the other guys stiffened by her question. _"She shouldn't find out."_

"W-we don't know," Ruka nervously said.

"So... ummm... how's your company Tsubasa?" Yuu asked, changing the subject.

Mikan dropped her question but inside she's worried because she doesn't know if she will see Natsume before she left.

They continued to chat until it's already 10 pm. The others went home and Ruka offered Mikan a ride but she refused. They quickly gave each other's hugs and bade goodbyes. Mikan decided to stopped by to her favorite park. She got out from the car and went in to the park.

The Sakura trees are in full bloom because it's spring and they look so beautiful. The stars are shining in the pitch dark sky. The cold breeze is blowing which made the sakura petals to swirl around.

Mikan closed her eyes and tried to absorb all of the memories she had here. She then started to sing.

_Boy it's been all this time _  
_And I can't get you off my mind _  
_And nobody knows it but me _

_I stare at your photograph _  
_Still sleep in the shirt you left _  
_And nobody knows it but me _

She opened her eyes and she saw a lot of fireflies. They are glowing and it always amazed Mikan because of the atmosphere that they were giving.

_Everyday I wipe my tears away _  
_So many nights I've prayed for you to say.. _

_I should've been chasing you _  
_I should've been trying to prove _  
_That you were all that mattered to me _

_I should've said all the things _  
_That I kept inside of me _  
_Maybe I could've made you believe _  
_That what we had was all we'd ever need _

Mikan continued to sing while walking in the park. Then, there is suddenly a familiar voice who started sing the next part.

_My friends think I'm moving on _  
_But the truth is I'm not that strong _  
_And nobody knows it but me _

_I've kept all the words you've said _  
_In a box underneath my bed _  
_And nobody knows it but me _

_But if you're happy _  
_I'll get through somehow_  
_But the truth is _  
_I've been screaming out.. _

There are arms that snaked around Mikan's waist. She was not startled because she already knew who is the person behind her because of his scent and his voice.

_I should've been chasing you _  
_I should've been trying to prove _  
_That you were all that mattered to me _

_I should've said all the things _  
_That I kept inside of me _  
_Maybe I could've made you believe _  
_That what we had was all we'd ever need _

They sang together in the same melody.

_It was all we'd ever need _  
_I thought it was all we'd ever need _

_I should've been chasing you _  
_I should've been trying to prove _  
_That you were all that mattered to me _

_I should've said all the things _  
_That I kept inside of me _  
_And maybe I could've made you believe _  
_That what we had, mmm _  
_Ohh that what we had _  
_What we had _  
_It was all we'd ever need_

They stopped singing and the person behind her nuzzled her hair.

"Natsume," Mikan softly called.

"Mikan," he responded.

"Where were you?" Mikan asked.

Natsume didn't reply and spun her around so she's facing him. Their eyes met and they quickly got caught by each others' eyes. Natsume held a familiar handkerchief, it's the one that brought them closer together when they were still kids. He tied it to around Mikan's eyes so she couldn't see.

"W-Wait! What is this, Natsume?" Mikan asked, a little panicky because she couldn't see anything.

Natsume held her hand and led the way. After a few minutes, they stopped and Natsume faced Mikan.

"You can untie it now," he said.

Mikan untied the handkerchief and looked at the place where they are. Her eyes widen in surprise and amazement. She glanced at Natsume who smiled genuinely at her. There is a table under a Sakura tree. There's wine on the table and candles, the table mantle is color red. It gives off a romantic atmosphere.

Natsume went beside Mikan and she turned around. Natsume is carrying a dozen of red roses and he's also smiling. He gave it to Mikan who gladly accepted it.

"Happy Anniversary," Natsume said.

"I thought you forgot," Mikan chuckled, "Happy Anniversary."

Natsume leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away after a few seconds and looked up to the dark sky. Mikan also followed his gaze and she saw meteors striking through the sky. She smiled and Natsume stared at her.

"Do you remember that there was also a meteor shower when I confessed to you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Mikan replied.

Natsume put his arm around her shoulders and looked up to the sky again.

"You really did changed me. I can't believe that we are still together despite all of what happened to us," Natsume said.

"I also can't believe it. It's like a dream and I don't want to wake up anymore," Mikan said.

"Well, this isn't a dream and if it is, when I wake up, the first thing that I will going to do is to find Mikan Sakura slash Yukihara."

Mikan giggled and looked at Natsume who looked back at her. The meteor shower was already finished and it became a pitch black night again.

They stared at each other for a couple of minutes and Mikan turned her gaze from him when she suddenly heard a loud boom. She looked up to the sky again and her eyes widen and became watery.

There's fireworks and it formed words. It said, "**I LOVE YOU**".

"Oh my gosh," Mikan mumbled.

Natsume knelt in front of her and Mikan was shocked.

"I know that we were already engaged but I want to propose properly to you," Natsume started.

Mikan's tears flowed continuously on her cheeks.

"I want you to know that I want to you to be mine. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Mikan, will you marry me?"

Mikan tackled Natsume on the ground and she said repeatedly, "Yes, I will."

Natsume hugged her closely and after a few minutes, he pulled away slightly to see her face. "You don't know how much courage it took just to say those words to you," he mentioned.

Mikan laughed and then stared at him. "I really didn't expect you to say that. That's so un-Natsume-like. I can't believe you did that just to propose to me."

Natsume put a serious expression. "I will do everything for you, Mikan. Whatever happens," he paused to shoved her brown locks lightly. "Always remember that I love you and I will love you always. You are now mine, Mikan Yukihara."

"Possessive much?" she giggled and leaned in closer until their noses are touching. "I love you too Natsume, always and forever. I'm already yours since the day you showed up in my life." She wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck while he put his hands around Mikan's waist.

Natsume closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**After 8 years...**

_"Mrs. Hyuuga, I'm glad to have your son in my class,"_ the teacher informed through the phone.

"Oh, thank you," an angelic voice replied.

_"Well, I have to go Mrs. Hyuuga. I have some papers to work on."_

"Okay."

_"Bye."_

A brunette put the phone back on the table beside the sofa. Yes, it's Mikan and now, she is Mikan Hyuuga. She got married to Natsume 2 years after he proposed to her and they started living together. She is now 27 years old.

"Mommy," a raven haired boy called out. He walked towards Mikan and she opened her arms for him.

"Natsuki," she helped her son to sit up on the sofa. Yes, her son. His name is Natsuki Hyuuga. He has raven hair and hazel eyes. He's a bit cheerful like Mikan but sometimes quiet and stoic like Natsume. He's 5 years old and he just got started studying in Kindergarten of Gakuen Alice.

"Mine?" a manly voice called out.

"I'm here," Mikan replied. She heard footsteps and after a minute, she was cuddled by a man. He's the one and only Natsume Hyuuga.

"Daddy!" Natsuki beamed. He jumped up on the sofa and hugged Natsume. He hugged him back and ruffled Natsuki's hair.

"Mine, are you tired?" Mikan asked. They started calling each other's "Mine" since they got married.

"Mmm... I'm fine. How about you?" Natsume asked. He lifted Natsuki and carried him on his arms.

"Nah, I'm not tired," Mikan replied.

Evening came and Natsuki is now sleeping peacefully in his bedroom. Mikan and Natsume peeked inside a little for several seconds before walking to their room. Natsume sat on their huge bed and Mikan sat on his lap. He snaked his arms around her waist while she leaned in to his muscular shoulder.

"Is there anything wrong?" Natsume asked. Mikan looked up to him and stared straight in his eyes. After a few seconds, Mikan cracked a smile.

"I'm..."

"You are?"

"I..."

"..."

"..."

"I'M PREGNANT!" Mikan exclaimed.

Natsume's eyes widen and hugged Mikan tightly. "You don't know how happy am I right now, Mikan. I'm going to be a father again," he said.

"Yeah." She hugged him back as they fell on the bed. Minutes passed and they got interrupted by a phone call. Natsume irritatingly answered it.

"What in the world do you want in the middle of the night?" he asked, pissed off.

"I'm just gonna remind you now, don't you dare treat Mikan as a baby maker," a cold voice replied.

"Sh*t, Imai! Can't you leave us alone!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

_**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ THE END **__ **ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**_

* * *

OMG! It's done! Thank you everyone for reading my fanfic, "I'll Win Your Heart". I hope you will also support my upcoming stories... ^^ Sayonara, Paalam, Adios, Baai Baai, Goodbye for now~

Jaa nee, people~


End file.
